Hellsing Witch Hunter 1616
by DianaPrince31
Summary: Summary: Three orphans, three women, three families. Born to become the King's Hunters, these three young women stand between England and the witches that seek to do it harm- if they can first learn to get along.
1. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing

Hellsing: Witch Hunter 1616

DianaPrince31

Chapter 1: Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

 **Author's Notes: Hey readers Sapphirewyren here (under a new penname) with a new series** _ **Hellsing: Witch Hunter 1616.**_ **So, in this series, the Hellsing you know is gone, well in the A/U it never existed. There is no Hellsing Organization or vampires or Millennium. Instead there are witches, demon imbued swords and a special unit called the King's Hunters. The setting is a mix between steampunk and fantasy (let's see how that works). On that note, I would like to give the readers a warning. *Pushes big red warning button* WARNING! WARNING! THERE MAY BE SOME OOC-NESS! I REPEAT THERE MAY BE SOME OOC-NESS! Due to the fact that characters may have different pasts or experiences. The only thing I can say is that I will try not to butcher them, but if you don't like it, you're welcome to tell me (in a civilized manner, of course). Also, characters from the** _ **Winds of Change**_ **series will be making an appearance. So, knowing this, I want to invite you to embark on a completely new Hellsing journey. Witches, beware, the Hunters are coming for you.**

 **Summary: Three orphans, three women, three families. Born to become the King's Hunters, these three young women stand between England and the witches that seek to do it harm- if they can first learn to get along.**

 **London, England 1606 A.D.**

She killed her uncle. She was only twelve-years-old and already had blood on her hands. It had only been three days after her father's funeral, when the lawyers came and read the will that Arthur Hellsing left. In it, he had left everything to Integra. All the accounts, the many real estate, businesses and the title of the next King's Hunter. She had been training for years in weaponry, tactics, the occult and the existence of witches. Integra had no clue why any of this was necessary, but now it was being explained. The last thing that Integra inherited was a sword, a sword she had only heard about from her father when he was sick. A blade that her ancestor Abraham Hellsing, had used a thousand years ago to fight a powerful demon. That demon now inhabited the sword, by way of several layers of powerful seals. If Integra's will was strong enough, she would learn to master it and that would make her a true hunter. Now she just had to find it. This all astounded the young girl and she took time to process it. But Integra was not the only one surprised, her uncle Richard Hellsing was completely floored; "What is the meaning of this!? The title of King's Hunter should be mine! Not this little girl's! I have been training for years! I have waited for years! IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!?"

The lawyer shrank back in his chair; "I'm sorry Mr. Hellsing, that is what is in Arthur's will." Richard snatched the papers out of the elderly man's hands and read the will for himself. His face turned red with rage and twisted into a nasty scowl. Tossing the papers onto the desk, Richard shot a glare at his frightened niece and then stormed out. Walter placed a reassuring hand on Integra's shoulder; "Don't worry about him, Miss. Everything will work out." The butler couldn't have been more wrong, Integra had overheard Richard making plans for his poor niece's 'accident' and now stalked the manor looking for her.

"My sweet Integra, where are you? I have something pretty to give you" cooed Richard falsely. He searched her bedroom, Arthur's office, the library, anywhere he thought that she would have been. That morning he had lied so well to Walter, apologizing for his behavior in the lawyer's office and the butler believed him. When Walter left for the bank to speak to them about the change of accounts and other financial business., Richard began his plan. But the girl was proving hard to find! His three men came back and also had no such luck. "We'll check the basement" said Richard.

How could the man be so greedy? How could he think of killing his niece and for what? A sword? To be a King's Hunter? As Integra crawled through the vent, she tried not to cry, but dammit, it was so hard. To think that someone wanted to kill her, was more than the twelve-year-old could bare and so close to the death of her father! When Integra saw that the vents hit a dead end, she kicked out the grate and jumped down. Looking around she realized that she was in the basement. This place always creeped Integra out, it was so dank and maze-like, with all its many rooms or as she thought cells. She had heard tales about how her ancestors kept all manner of monsters in the basement, she was not sure if she believed the tales, but being in the basement, she could see that this would be the place where monsters were kept. Integra wandered around for a bit, nearly forgetting about her uncle and his plot to kill her, until she heard his voice. The girl pulled open the closest door she could find. On the large steel door was a strange looking seal, but Integra didn't have time to be curious about that, as she heard Richard's footstep approaching. The room was made of concrete and it was completely empty except for a battered sword and sheath in the middle of the room. The weapon looked old and when Integra pulled the sword out of the sheath, the rusted blade snapped in two like a stale graham cracker. Just then Richard and his men walked in; "There you are my pretty niece." Integra pointed the broken sword at Richard; "Don't come any closer!" Richard took out a pistol; "It didn't have to be this way. If Arthur wasn't so stupid to leave such important matters to a little girl, especially that sword. Once I find it, the King will have no choice but to choose me to be one his Hunters. So, you must be disposed of, Integra." As the man fired the pistol, Integra scrambled to get away, but was still grazed on the arm by the bullet. "Why resist child? This is your fate, I am to be the master of the sword, do you know the great power, the wielder receives, it matters not to you…" Just then one of the men cried; "Sir Hellsing! Look!" The rusted sword that Integra had dropped, started to glow with an eerie crimson light, the broken blade regenerated, whole, black and sharp. Strange lettering appeared on the blade. That was not the oddest thing about the sword, the oddest thing was the disembodied spirit that weaved its way out of the blade. It was a pale man with long black hair, crimson eyes and a mouthful of gleaming white fangs. On the spirits lithe body was a black leather strait jacket with silver buckles. He began to lick the blood from Integra's arm that had splattered on the ground. The girl and men watched in silent horror. When the demonic spirit was finished, he came face to face with the girl and asked in a low raspy voice; "Are you my new master?"

What the heck was going on here? Integra could have sworn that the sword was old and broken and what was with the spirit? This must be the sword that her father had told her about. And now here the sword was asking if she was its new master. Looking the demon in its crimson eyes, Integra answered; "Yes, I am your new master." The demon threw back his head and let out a loud cackle; "Yeeeeessss, you are strong, young master. Your will is very strong, stronger than the others!" A shot rang out, but it was deflected. "NO! That girl is not your master! I AM!" Richard realized that the sword was the one he was looking for. "Give me the sword, child. You do not understand its potential." The pale demon turned to Richard; "You can never be my master, you're too weak." Richard snarled; "I'll show you weak" and he fired at Integra but the bullet was deflected again. The blade then buried itself in one of Richard's men and everyone watched as the poor sod was drained dry of all his blood. His terrified screams still vibrated around the room even after he died. The two other men met the same fate when they tried to run. Richard could only stare in shock, mouth open, eyes bulging, pistol dropped on the floor, forgotten, as the demon relished in its gory feast of blood. After a few moments, the man got over his shock. He would wield the black blade and become its master. No child would stop him! Even if she was his brother's daughter. Arthur shouldn't have been so stupid! Taking a dagger out of his pocket, Richard lunged toward the heiress; a fourth shot rang out. The crazed man froze as he gazed into the ice blue eyes of his niece. In the girl's hand was his pistol, smoking. His eyes rolled up in an attempt to see the bullet that was now lodged between his eyes. Richard slumped over, dead. There was silence in the room as Integra looked around at the carnage. One dead body, three dried husks and one demon possessed sword, yeah that added up to a great day.

"What do they call you?" Integra's question pierced through the silence.

"I have been called many names, but you may call me Alucard, my master."

Integra nodded; "Alucard it is then." She then picked up the sword and the newly rejuvenated scabbard. Sheathing the sword, Integra made a mental note to ask Walter about what to do next. She knew she would not truly be the sword's master until she learned everything she could about the sword. Walter would know what to do, he always knew what to do.

Chapter End

 **Author's Note; So there's chapter one. I told you that this Hellsing fanfic would be different even the year is different. So Alucard is a sword-kinda instead of a vampire. Well if you remember the summary, there you know the next chapter will be about another girl. Get ready for Seras' story next. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Seras Victoria

Hellsing: Witch Hunter 1616

DianaPrince31

Chapter 2: Seras Victoria

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

 **Summary: Let's meet Huntress # 2**

 **Canterbury, England 1601 A.D.**

Her father was killed and her mother raped. It had been another ordinary day for four-year-old Seras Victoria and her family. Edward Victoria served as an officer in London's Metropolitan police force, as all of his ancestors before him. Protecting the people was in his blood and he hoped that his daughter would do the same. At one time, he had been a Hunter, wielding the large broadsword, Harkonnen, that housed the mighty fire breathing wyvern Bahamut. But Edward preferred protecting to killing and sealed the sword away. Even though wielding the sword over time guaranteed him special abilities such as longer than average life span, Edward gave that up for a family and a career as an officer. Upon hearing that, many people who had heard of the legends of Harkonnen, came to find out the location of the blade, some more violently than others, but he never told them. Only one of the Victoria bloodline could wield the sword, but that knowledge did not stop the pursuers. On this sunny afternoon, the thundering of hoofbeats could be heard and soon the riders were pounding on the door. Seras was scooped up by her mother, Vera and placed into a closet. "Do not open the door, no matter what, Seras" Vera told her daughter. Seras nodded, her mother kissed her on the head and then closed the door. The front door was kicked down and several men brandishing swords and pistols stomped in.

"Okay Victoria, tell us where the sword is and nobody gets hurt" said one man.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you where it is. Besides you wouldn't be able to even touch it" said Edward mildly. One of the men shot Edward in the leg; "Yer wanna change yer answer, ya bastard?"

"Even if I did, it wouldn't change anything." Another shot in the leg. One of the men held Edward as two others took turns using him as a punching bag. No matter how much they punched, kicked or shot Edward, the officer still wouldn't tell. Soon the thugs grew tired of his stubbornness and shot him in the head. While Vera screamed. The men then asked the woman the same question, she didn't know where it was. This angered the men even more and they proceeded to violate the poor woman. Forgotten in the closet, Seras watched horrified at the barbarities acted upon her mother. After the men were done, one of them stuck their sword through the woman's abdomen. This was too much for the young child. With a loud shriek, the girl burst out of the closet, grabbing a knife off a table, she charged at the nearest man, who was kneeling over her mother and stabbed him the eye. One of the other men, kicked Seras across the room and shot her.

"Bitch got me in ma eye! My fuckin eye!"

"Let's get out of here, the boss ain't gonna be happy."

Seras didn't know how long she lay there on the floor bleeding. A neighbor had found the bloodbath and she was bought to the hospital for treatment while her parents were buried. Seras was bought to orphanage after she recovered. She hated every moment of it. Seras wore a permanent scowl on her face and refused to speak, only speaking when she was spoken to by an adult. The children were mean, especially the boys. They teased her, called her names and pulled her hair. Seras responded the only way she knew how, with violence. Almost every day, Seras was in the office of the head prioress, who told her that people did not want to adopt a child who was angry and violent. But it did not matter to Seras, she wanted only one thing and that was revenge. She wanted to find the men responsible and make them suffer, just as they made her parents suffer. As Seras grew older, she dreamed of becoming of police officer, if she could become one, she could have access to records and maybe gain more information on the killers. In 1607 on her tenth birthday, a strange hooded man came and told the head prioress that he had come to take Seras.

"Are you going to adopt her?" asked the woman primly.

"I am to train her for her destiny to become a Hunter for His Majesty, the King. She is the last of the Victoria line and the country needs her ability to wield the demonic blade, Harkonnen more than ever."

Though the prioress knew little of the King's Hunters and the blades, she released the girl to the strange man without any further question. That was the last day Seras spent in the orphanage, she had spent six miserable years there and now she was headed towards a new unknown future. Seras only hoped that future would lead her towards vengeance.

Chapter End

 **Author's Note: There is chapter 2 and Sera's history. So who's the third Huntress? No it's not Yumie, Heinkel, Yorin or Rip, sorry guys, it's Sam, my favorite OC! So on to chapter 3.**


	3. Samielle McClaren

Hellsing: Witch Hunter 1616

DianaPrince31

Chapter 3: Samielle McClaren

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing (However I do own Sam's ass)**

 **Author's Note: Here's the third Hunter!**

 **Pamber Forest, Hampshire 1601 A.D.**

Her family was slaughtered, not a single person was left alive. Samielle had been trained from birth to be the perfect assassin. Her family had been killing those who the ruling family wanted dead for hundreds of years. The McClaren clan were called the Tiger Clan, assassins who stalked their prey and silently ended them. And six-year-old Sam longed to join the ranks of master assassins and now that dream was shattered. That morning she had been sent out on a training exercise, to learn patience and calmness, because she lacked those sorely. Her mentor Tora would not let her leave until Sam showed some semblance of these qualities and it had taken her the whole day. She would have rather been weapons training than meditation and sitting in one position. When Tora finally let Sam go, she scampered through the woods, in hopes of getting some food to eat and get in some weapons training. But what the little girl saw was the remnants of a battlefield. The bodies of the young and old alike, discarded where they were cut down. Blood soaked everything, every dwelling was tossed and trashed as if whoever did this was looking for something. Sam wandered aimless through the forested town, hoping to find someone that was still alive, anyone who could tell her who did this. Who would do this? The McClarens had many enemies because they were assassins, hired killers, but they were protected by the King or at least Sam thought they were. The only thing that girl could do at the sight of all the death was sigh, Sam couldn't even bring herself to cry. Mourning her family would come later, first was revenge. But how would she be trained? Other assassin clans did not take in the orphans of other clans. So deep in thought was Sam, that she jumped when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the bearded face of her mentor Tora. She had almost forgot about him.

"Is there anyone…" started Sam. The large man shook his head; "It seems like the animals were spared. However I do know what they were looking for."

"What was it?'

"Now is not the time, we must leave. It would seem I have to take you there before the time."

Sam was confused, where was there? But Tora wouldn't tell her, she would soon find out. Tora was able to find two horses and a wagon that was not broken. Loading the wagon with food, water and other essentials, he hitched the horses to it and he and Sam left the only home she ever knew. A couple miles a hooded figure rode up next to the wagon. Even though Sam tried to pretend that she was not afraid, not being able to see the mysterious rider's face was unnerving.

"It would seem that the Tiger Clan was wiped out" the rider said.

"All except for this little one here" replied Tora.

"Another child…"

"What? Were the others attacked?"

"Yes, the Victoria family was killed, their daughter barely survived."

"Who is doing this and why attack the King's Hunters?"

"Who else, but the Whitehall family. They have always been envious of the three Hunter families, believing they should have been included. They are looking for the three blades. We have warned the Hellsings, but it would seem were too late for you."

"If there is anyone else alive, they will most likely go into hiding."

"This child must be protected at all costs."

"What will happen to the Whitehalls? They will just deny it."

"Of course they will. Knowing them, they have covered their track well, but eventually they will trip up and will meet their justice at the hands of the new King's Hunters or in this case Huntresses." With this the rider galloped off into the night. Sam had fallen asleep during the conversation. Tora looked down at his young charge and silently vowed that the Whitehalls would indeed see justice at the claws of a new Tiger Clan.

 **1606**

Five years later in 1606, Sam overheard a conversation between Tora and the hooded figure.

"Arthur Hellsing has died, succumbed by poisoning."

"What!?"

"It was a pretty long and painful death. And what's worse three days later it seems that his brother Richard tried to kill his daughter."

"Why? What the devil is going on?"

"Arthur left everything to Integra, including the sword that he sealed. Walter is bringing her to a training facility, it would seem that she had already mastered the demon."

Tora's mouth hit the floor; "But that demon…."

"I know, it took Abraham several decades to fully master that sword."

"More like centuries, but that demon was toying with him."

"Well Integra has full control over the sword. And how is Sam progressing?"

"She is coming along nicely, she just have to learn restraint in some areas and learn that eavesdropping is rude."

The eleven-year-old girl entered the room; "I wasn't eavesdropping, you were talking loudly." While Tora laughed, the hooded figure cocked his head.

"Who's Integra?" asked Sam.

"Someone you will meet in the future, when you have mastered your blade" answered the figure.

"The stupid thing won't listen to me."

"Apparently, you still have a lot to learn" chuckled Tora. Sam sulked and left the room.

"About this time next year, we will be retrieving Seras and she will begin her training."

"What will happen to Richard Hellsing? Was he hired by the Whitehalls?"

"He had agreed to work with them, but he wanted to keep the sword for himself. But it matters not, he is dead and so are three members of that traitorous family."

"How?"

"The girl shot him in the head. I will be keeping my eyes on this one, she seems to be a special case."

Outside Sam had remained to hear more of the discussion between the two. What was so great about this girl? It didn't matter, at least now Sam had a name to the killers of her clan and she would have her revenge. The Whitehall family would regret coming into existence.

Chapter End

 **Author's Notes: What a chapter! So now we have an antagonist, so what's next? Time for the three huntresses to meet of course. So let's get to the drama.**


	4. The Three Huntresses

Hellsing: Witch Hunter 1616

Sapphirewyren

 **Chapter 4: The Three Huntresses**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

 **London International Airfield: 1616 a.d.**

Seras looked through the large windows of the airport at all the airships that landed and took off into the sky, reflecting on the last years of her life. When she had been taken from the orphanage, Seras was taken to a facility, where she trained in weapons, such as swords and pistols. Also, she learned the techniques that top detectives used in solving crimes. Her favorite part was the traveling to different countries. Of course, Seras also learned to master and wield the Harkonnen. Seras scowled as she remembered the ornery wyvern, Bahamut. The dragon demon took one look at her and outright laughed; "Am I expected to heed the orders this little whelp?" It had taken some time to gain the demon's respect. The abilities such as longevity of life, endurance, strength and speed and fast healing were not gifts the swords gave to anyone who grabbed their hilts. But Seras worked hard for years and now she was here waiting for the other two huntresses. They were to go and present themselves to the King, to be officially installed as the King's Hunters, since they were the last of the Hunter families. Seras clenched her fist of the thought of the bastards that killed her parents. She remembered the faces of each one vividly. She made it habit to draw each of their faces in detail every day, so she would know them when she saw them.

"You're doing it again, master" said Bahamut.

"Doing what?" asked Seras.

"As if you don't know, you're obsessing again.

Seras sighed, if she wanted to become a good Hunter, she couldn't let revenge distract her.

"I wonder if Kitten is okay."

"Who's Kitten?" asked a voice from behind Seras. She turned to face a tall woman with her copper colored hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were hazel and feline-like. The woman's figure was lithe and muscular, which reminded Seras of a sleek large cat. The woman wore a short brown leather jacket, underneath was a black cotton tank top. Her black baggy pants had several large pockets on the sides and was held up by a brown studded belt. Strapped to her back was a large katana. The woman grinned; "So you're giving me a nickname before we even meet?"

Seras rubbed the back of her head; "Umm no, Kitten is the name of my horse because she's really gentle."

"Ok. The name's Samielle, but call me Sam." Seras smiled as she shook Sam's hand; "I'm Seras Victoria."

"Well now we have to wait for the Hellsing chick and then we can go."

Seras couldn't believe her luck, as soon as she saw Sam, she liked her. That was rare because after the slaughter of her parents and time in the orphanage, Seras didn't really like too many people. She tried to give everyone a chance before judging, but didn't become friendly to them.

When Sam saw Seras, it was like she was about to get a little sister. The shorter blonde was quite bubbly, but that could be because the two women liked each other instantly. What Sam wanted to know was how someone so small could carry a sword that big, it was practically taller than its wielder. Seras wore a navy blue high collared double breasted leather coat that went mid-thigh. Around her waist was a wide brown belt with a silver buckle which matched the buttons on the coat. On both side of the coat were a large square pocket. She wore black leather pants and combat boots that reached her calves.

Sam thought to herself; "I can hardly wait to get in the shower with her." Just then a large white tiger materialized from the katana; "Really? Why must your mind be so unclean?"

"Huh? What did she say?" asked Seras.

Bahamut also materialized; "Scum, what filthiness are you thinking about my master?"

"Who you calling scum, ya scaly bastard?" yelled Sam. "All I was thinking was taking a shower with Seras!"

Seras turned a deep shade of red; "I think that…um we should get to know each other…better." While Sam grinned, the two demons still glared at each other.

"See? No harm and stop reading my mind, Byakko!" While the tiger demon huffed, Seras said; "Ooooh can I see your sword, Sam?"

"Sure" the assassin unsheathed the katana, which unnerved some other people who were waiting for their airships. The large katana's steel blade glinted in the light. Engraved in the blade were Japanese characters; the seal that kept the tiger demon sealed. The guard was made of white polished steel and the hilt was covered with braided leather. During a battle, if the wielder so willed it, the blade could surround itself in white hot lightning and shoot lightning bolts. Seras gushed over Sam's sword before drawing her own. The Harkonnen was a large double edged broadsword. Seals that kept the dragon demon Bahamut were etched into the steel blade. The sword had the ability to wreath itself in scorching flames and shoot large fireballs that were like heat seeking missiles. While the two women were oohing and aahing each other swords, a guard approached them and said; "Please put your weapons away, you are scaring the other patrons." When the guard left, the two laughed; "He's just jealous cuz he has that busted looking spear" said Sam.

A while later a large airship approached the air station. "I hope that's her, cuz I'm gettin' hungry" muttered Sam. When it landed, the aircraft dwarfed the other airships. Sam and Seras went outside as the doors opened and the ramps were lowered. On one side of the airship several men struggled with a large black Friesian stallion who reared, kicked and bit at anyone who came near him.

"I hope the rider is not like that" whispered Seras. Sam nodded in agreement. Soon the woman they were waiting for exited the airship. Sam gave a long whistle and said; "Me like very much." Seras wasn't too sure what Sam liked, the woman who was slowly approaching them looked like her face never knew what a smile was. Her sapphire gaze seared through her round glasses and straight into them as if she was judging them. Screw that, she was judging them. The woman was dark tan with waist length blond hair that billowed out behind her. She wore a black collared dress shirt, black slacks, crimson necktie tied in an elaborate style called the Eldredge Knot, a black waistcoat with black deco floral patterns, a black leather over coat whose front was waist high, but the back reached the ground, black leather gloves and black suede ankle-high boots. Seras could feel the intimidating aura from the woman and made sure that she was behind Sam when Integra was within talking distance. For a couple of moments, the world stood still as the three huntresses stared at each other. The only thing that could be heard were the steam engines of the airships until Sam said; "I'm Sam and this is Seras, what's your name?" A pause before Integra said; "So you're McClaren and she's Victoria?" Sam nodded; "Still haven't told me your name."

Integra smirked; "My name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, however you are to address me as Sir Hellsing."

"What? Why?" asked Seras who grew a bit braver. The steely glare was turned on the younger blond; "Because I say so."

"That's not a reason…"

"How about we call you Sir Integra?"

Integra thought about it for a minute, then said; "I'll allow it."

'I'll allow it?' Sam and Seras looked at each other, who talked like that? When Integra's horse was finally bought to her, she leaped gracefully in the saddle, glowering down at one of the men, she said; "There is a reason why you only have one hand, whip my horse again and you'll lose the other one." Before slinking off, the man bowed his head and said; "Yes Sir Hellsing, sorry Sir Hellsing."

"Get your horses and mount up ladies, we don't have all day. I'm sure His Majesty has more important things to do, I know I do."

Two stable hands bought the two huntresses, their horses; Kitten, a golden palomino with a white mane and tail, and Makube, a dapple-grey gelding with black mane and tail, and two white socks on his forelegs. While Kitten was quiet, Makube was a bit skittish around the large black stallion. Soon the three women were on their way to the King's palace, after Sam and Seras had introduced their horses to each other. Integra really wanted to knock them both out, tie them to their horses and deal with the consequences later. As they made way to their destination, Integra took the time to study the two women that would complete the trio of King's Hunters, just by looking at them at this moment, she couldn't tell if they were really this immature or if this was some ploy. They giggled and laughed loudly, Sam made crude jokes and Seras was trying not to laugh and failing. Oh yes, this was going to go swimmingly. It would seem that these two were not taking this seriously, for their sake it had better not be the case.

"Ya know, Baby Cakes, you'd look a lot prettier if you smiled more" said Sam.

Was this bitch serious? "You'd look less like an idiot if you smiled less, so I guess we both have something to work on."

"That wasn't nice" said Seras stiffly. Integra scoffed, while Sam just chuckled; "Don't worry about it, Seras." The sooner they got this over with, the better.

If there was one word Seras would use to describe Integra it would be 'Sir Cranky pants', ok that was more than one word, but it seemed to fit. The woman made it no secret what she thought of her and Sam. She probably thought they were immature or that they weren't serious about their future duties. But one could have a good time occasionally. Seras glances over at Integra and met her cold blue eyes. The younger blond quickly looked away, so scary! How can one person be so intimidating? At this rate, Integra could scare all the witches out of England by just looking at them.

The way Seras jumped every time she looked at Integra was hilarious to Sam. And the way Integra glared at both of them reminded Sam of one the trainers in the Tiger Clan, always looking for something wrong, Sam also found this funny. But don't let the cheery behavior fool you. Sam was an assassin, first and foremost, and reading people was one of her expertise. The way Integra carried herself exuded confidence, head held high, back straight and erect, yet hands held the reins in a relaxed manner. The scowl on her face did not hide her mental turmoil, she had doubts, not about herself, but about Sam and Seras. Sam chuckled to herself, she knew her own capabilities.

Sam also noticed that Integra had two swords, that were carried in a custom-made sword belt, made of black leather. The first sword, Sam knew it was the third Hunter's blade, its ability was a mystery to her. The pommel was in the shape of some demonic hound, its eyes glowed crimson. The grip was wrapped in braided black and red leather, and the sheath had strange markings stitched into it. The second sword wasn't any less impressive, if the first sword was darkness, then this one was the light. The entire hilt was crafted in the shape of a golden eagle with outspread wings, its talons clutching the blade and the eyes made of diamonds. On the leather and wooden sheath was stitched; "We are on a mission from God" giving Sam the impression that the same must be engraved on the blade. The two swords were not the only weapons noticed by the assassin, Integra wore a large revolver in a tan leather holster on her right hip. Sam was about to ask about the second sword when Seras said; "Sam, look!" They had arrived at the King's Palace. The large brick castle loomed above them. The turrets seemed to reach the heavens. At the gate, a guard wearing silver armor and a navy blue and gold tunic stopped them. "We're here to see the king" said Seras cheerfully and Integra gave an exasperated sigh as she handed the guard a piece of paper. After he read the note, the guard turned and hollered; "Open up the gates! The King's Hunters have arrived!" As they rode through the gates, Sam said; "I need to get me one of those papers."

When they reached the front door of the palace, before her horse came to a complete stop, Integra was already out of the saddle and striding through the entrance. So, unexpected was this, that it left Sam and Seras scrambling and running after her. "Hey slow down, will ya?" Sam called out.

"Keep up, will ya?" Integra called back mocking Sam.

"Okay that was kinda hot" grinned Sam. Seras could only roll her eyes. The word that they had arrive must have spread quickly because all the doors leading to the throne room were open. They were going to see the King.

Chapter End

 **Author's Notes: What a chapter. I am NOT sorry all the descriptions. Okay on the stickies (the stuff stuck on my notebook). I am trying to find roles for most of the Hellsing characters and the only role I could find for Makube was as Sam's horse. The reason for this is I have no idea who he is. (At the time of typing this I found out who he, but too bad, Makube is a gelding) Now for his markings, when I say 'white socks' it's not really socks (you should know horses don't wear socks). Socks on a horse's legs are white markings just above the hood up to the ankle. Be glad that Makube is a pretty horse. I promise not to make the fat German dude a horse, maybe he'll be an ass. So, there you have it, the three huntresses met and it's nice to see they all like each other. Well they are going to meet the King. Let's see how that goes. See you in the next chapter.**

 **BTW this is an Eldredge knot: /pin/529032287457414454/**


	5. We're Off to See the King

Hellsing: Witch Hunter 1616

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 5: We're Off to See the King

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

King Albrecht the Sixth watched as the three women entered the throne room and approached the throne. He had been told about the three hunters and was surprised at how young they were, the youngest being 19. The king for a minute thought it would be better if they came back when they were a bit older, but the aura of determination that rolled off them and the fact that witches and other creatures ran rampart through England changed his mind. A murmur went through the crowd in the throne room, mostly surprised that the new King's Hunters were three women -girls. No one besides the King and Queen had known their identities. One man, a tall willowy fellow with a salt n' pepper moustache and goatee, and a bad case of male pattern baldness, stepped forward; "Your Majesty, this is quite preposterous these…girls cannot be your Hunters! I am sure there are some eligible men, who would be a better fit!" Albrecht noticed that two of the tree women stiffened at this comment and glared at him, things were not starting off well.

If there was one thing that Integra hated, it was a person with a big mouth, especially when that person was a coward. This shameless pissant had the nerve to say such as idiotic nonsense. Next to her, Integra could see Sam and Seras react to the comment, if they knew that this moron was George Whitehall, patriarch of the Whitehall family and culprit of the Hunter family massacres, they would have torn him to shreds. He had been at her knighting ceremony, back then he had said nothing, wisely. Today he must not have been feeling too smart. "Let's have some fun then" Integra said to herself. Unclasping the black sword sheath, walking up to Whitehall, held it out to him and drawled; "Would you like to wield this blade, Lord Whitehall? Or perhaps one of your sons may be eligible?" Integra could feel Sam and Seras' glare intensify as she identified their families' killer. Lord Whitehall's hand twitched as if it wanted to grab the hilt, but he didn't move. For while the Harkonnen and Byakko gave unworthy wielders quite a nasty shock, Alucard tended to be much crueler, by sucking them dry of their blood. All eyes were on Integra and Lord Whitehall knew he had lost the round and muttered; "I'm sorry, Lady Hellsing, I…"

"It's Sir, not Lady, use my proper title, if you wish for me to continue using yours, George." Returning her sword to its place on her sword belt, the Huntress walked away before the astounded Lord could say anything. King Albrecht rose from his throne; "Does anyone else have any objections?" There were none. "Sir Integra Hellsing, Samielle McClaren, Seras Victoria, wielders of the three demon blades, do you swear to protect the throne, the Church and the people of the England from any and all Satanic forces?"

"We do swear!"

"I hereby declare you to be the King's Hunter, England's protectors. May creatures of all kinds fear your names and your blades!"

"Amen!"

The king shook the hands of the three newly appointed huntresses and said; "Who's hungry? I could use a bite to eat." Sam perked up at this; "I agree, someone wouldn't let us eat." Integra rolled her eyes, it wasn't her fault if some people didn't eat breakfast. A couple of hours later, the three Hunters were on their way to the Hellsing Estate. For a couple of miles, no one said anything, each woman absorbed in her own thoughts. There was a luncheon with the King, nobles were also invited, one of those families being the Whitehalls, so while Integra conversed politely with the King and his wife Gwendolyn, the other two huntresses sent nasty glares to Lord Whitehall and his sons. After the meal, Sam and Seras headed straight towards Whitehall, only to be stopped by Integra. To see their 'prey' escape because of one of their own, pissed them off royally and on the ride to their new home, they were now aiming those glares at Integra.

"It would seem that you made two more enemies, master" laughed Alucard.

Integra shrugged; "I wasn't looking to make any friends."

"You should have let us deal with those scumbags" said Seras.

"That's not your job" said Integra blandly.

"That rat bastard killed our families!"

"And you know this, how? What evidence do you have?"

"I KNOW he's behind our families' massacres!"

"For the daughter of a police officer, you don't really make a compelling case."

"I don't have to. George Whitehall is guilty and you know it. Why'd you offer him to try and wield your sword?"

"Because he has a big mouth."

"He killed your father or did you forget that?"

"And how exactly would you know that? Were you there?"

"Why are you defending him!?"

This loud outburst startled Kitten and she let Seras know. The young blond patted the mare's neck apologetically and said; "I'm sorry Kitten, it's just this…. "Sir" is being a bitch!"

Integra chuckled; "I told you to call me Sir Hellsing." Seras glared at her, but said nothing.

"You like to push buttons, don't ya?" asked Sam.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Out of the three of us, she's still trying to cope with what happened to her family and you're making light of the situation."

"I'm not making light of anything. I have come to terms with my father's death years ago."

"Yet you don't seem want to know who."

"Of course, I would like to know who, I already know why, however I am not going to let petty revenge distract me from my duty to my country."

"Cute excuse."

"Fine, when you and your little friend start your idiotic plot to wipe out the Whitehalls, don't tell me, that way I can have deniability. So, while your ass swings from the nearest tree, I can keep mine covered."

"Nice to know, you'd sell us down the river."

Integra rolled her eyes, the pair of idiots obviously didn't know how things worked. You didn't just go around pointing fingers at people for crimes, even if they DID do it. You need to have some serious proof or you could be the one in trouble. Nobles did not forgive such slights easily. Blaming someone, especially a noble person of murder could ruin their reputation and if they ended up being innocent in the end, they were already ruined and they couldn't come back from that. How could they not see this? Those two would end up ruining the King's Hunters reputation before they evened started.

Soon they reached the Hellsing Estate. Guards in red and black armor opened the black steel mechanized gates and they rode up to the front doors, where several stable hands were waiting to take their horses to the stables. Of course, the black stallion had to start acting up again until Integra gave him a good-natured slap on the rump and said; "Behave yourself Baskerville, you're home now."

Home was a 5000-acre plot of land outside of London. It contained a large pasture for the horses to graze filled with many large oak trees and a brook ran through it. There was a moor with a copse of trees of various kinds. The manor itself was a large stone 4-story structure in the shape of a three -sided square. Large ornate glass windows covered its surface and there were at least three chimneys on the roof. The interior was a polished wood wonderland, with the floors, ceilings, stairs, railings, furniture and doors carved from several types of wood such as oak, maple, chestnut, beech and many others. The other structures on the expansive property had the similar constructional build as the manor. The other buildings consisted of a large stable, barracks for the guards, firing range, several sheds, a hanger for the six airships, a two-story house for the stable hands, a carriage house that retained ten carriages and stone armory. From the metal, black gate to the front doors, there were a paved cobblestone walkway and a fountain which spouted crystal clear water.

As pissed as they were with Integra, Sam and Seras couldn't help but gawk at the splendor of the estate and the magnificence of the manor. The front doors opened and out stepped two men. The first one was a man in his late fifties. He wore his graying hair in a tight ponytail and a monocle on his right eye. The second and younger man was in his mid-forties, and wore his salt 'n' pepper hair in a medium cropped style. The older man spoke first: "Welcome to Hellsing Estate. I am Walter C. Dornez, head butler to the Hellsing family." The younger man stepped forward; "I am Philip Dalton, I will be seeing to whatever you need. If you need anything at all, please feel free to ask, I am at your disposal."

Sam grinned at Seras, their own personal butler, how cool was that? As Philip led the two women to their rooms, he introduced them to any staff members they came across the way. Sam and Seras had rooms that were next to each other's. Their belongings had been bought ahead of them. "When you have finished settling in, I shall escort you to Sir Hellsing's office." Their rooms were made up of a cozy sitting room, a bathroom of tan marble, and a large bedroom with a queen size bed, a large mahogany dresser, a writing desk, a closet and a leather chair near the window. The bathroom had a big brown marble wash basin, a tub and glass shower stall. Sam turned on one of the faucets, running water! Figures someone this wealthy would utilize such a rare technology, there was even hot water and fully flushing toilet. There was also a rack with soaps, washcloths, and towels. Hanging on the back of the door was a large fluffy white bathrobe. This was the life! Did Hunters in the past life live like this? Seras went into Sam's room and plopped down on her bed; "Your bed is just as plushy as mine! This place is great!"

"Even if it belongs to one hot, but bitchy ass bitch we can't stand?"

Seras frowned; "Oh yeah, I forgot about that…"

"So, what now?"

"It's not like we can leave, we don't have anywhere to go. I was wondering why we can't we live at the palace…."

"We're the King's Hunters, we are probably going to attract freaks and idiots, no sense in putting His Majesty in danger."

"And we have no money, so staying at an inn or hotel is out."

"Yeah, what the hell gives!? She got money and we don't! I'm gonna go and fix that right now! Yo butler!"

They walked out the room, to find Philip standing outside; "Are you ready to see Sir Hellsing now?"

"Damn right, we are!"

"Sam, be nice…"

Meanwhile in Integra's office, the newly appointed Hunter and Walter were deep in conversation; "Pity that _they_ are the last of the Victoria and McClaren lines, I'm inclined to agree somewhat with that pompous fop, when he said that there should be someone more eligible to be Hunters."

"The swords would not have chosen them if they were not worthy" said Walter mildly.

"They are too obsessed with revenge. They tried to kill Lord Whitehall today."

"Well he would have been most deserving of it" purred Alucard. "Perhaps you should kill him, after all he did have your father poisoned."

Integra sighed; "I did not become a Hunter for revenge. It's a waste of time and it won't bring him back. If anything, I'd be just as bad as that moron and I have no wish to lower the Hellsing name to that level. If they want to drag their families' name through the filth for a petty thing such as revenge, then they can do it alone." Walter nodded, while Alucard cackled; "But what if the Whitehalls never get justice for what they did?"

"So be it then, but they will never wield the three blades either. Let them burn in Hell knowing that."

"Well said master, as usual."

The office door opened and Philip, Seras and Sam walked in. Sam perched on the edge of the desk; "We need to talk finances." Walter cleared his throat: "While you are staying here, there are certain rules that must be followed at all times."

"We know, we know, no raiding Sir Integra's panty drawers" snorted Sam.

Walter glared at her, while Integra said; "Joke's on you, I don't wear panties, because of the size of the stick up my ass. Now shut up and let Walter finish or you will find yourself chained in the stable."

Sam pouted as Walter went through the do's and don't's of the manor ending with "You essentially have free range of the house, however there are several places you are absolutely NEVER to go, first is Sir Hellsing's private chambers, the second is this office unless you are summoned by Sir Hellsing and the third is the basement. You must follow this rule at all times."

"Why?" asked Seras "What's down there?"

Integra lit a thin cigar, blew a stream a smoke before saying; "A couple monsters and about four dead bodies, nothing much."

"You're joking, right?" asked Sam.

"No, I'm not. Don't worry, you the bodies are about ten years now, the monsters are more recent."

Seras hoped that Integra was joking or at least had a dark sense of humor and she turned pleading eyes to Walter, but the expression on his face said nothing to confirm or deny what the Hellsing heiress had just said. The butler left the office for a few moments, then returned with two pouches and two small metal thin slabs that had small rights cut into the sides of them. Handing one of each item to Sam and Seras. "That card is your bank card, present it to a bank teller to deposit or withdraw money. The purses contain half of your stipend from His Majesty, the other half is in the bank."

"I would have preferred the other half to be in my account as rent payment…."

"Sir Hellsing, we've discussed this."

"You've gone soft, Walter."

Sam and Seras didn't have a word of this exchange as they were astounded by the amount of gold coins in one place.

"I can go shopping!" exclaimed Seras "I saw this really pretty dress in a store window!"

"I saw a knife set!"

Integra rolled her eyes, she had forgotten these two knew next to nothing about money, so budgeting and saving were not in their vocabularies. "If you spend it all, you don't get…."

"You said the other half is in our accounts?" asked Seras.

"If you spend all of your money you are not getting any more for the month" stated Walter.

"Do try to spend your money wisely, but you made it a habit of not listening to me because what the hell do I know?" sighed Integra.

As Seras was counting her coins, they were snatched out of her hand and the culprit ran out the door laughing.

"Hey, give that back!" cried Seras.

"Who was that?" asked Sam.

"Schrodinger, my son" sighed Integra.

 **Chapter End**

 **Author's Note And the jaws drop… at least Sam and Seras' anyway. Who knew that Integra had a son? How? Oh, we know how babies are made….so not that 'how'. Will Sam and Seras be able to get their done or will revenge be there downfall? And when will we see some witch killing? All this will come soon, patience readers, patience.**


	6. Son of a Hellsing!

Hellsing: Witch Hunter 1616

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 6: Son of a Hellsing!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing (aaww darn)**

The look of astonishment on the two other Huntresses faces were quite funny to Integra, but at the moment she didn't have time to relish it. "SCHRODINGER! Get your ass in here this moment!"

A young boy with shaggy blond hair, slunk into the office. His large magenta eyes looked up Integra mournfully. "Give Seras back her money!"

"I didn't steal anything, mom."

"Don't make me repeat myself."

The boy gave a long sigh and handed Seras back her pouch.

"ALL of it, Schrodinger."

Schrodinger opened his mouth to deny withholding any money, but the look on Integra's face shut him up and he gave the last gold coins to their owner.

"Now apologize to her."

"Awww come on, mom!" A raised eyebrow was the only response. The boy turned to Seras and giving a low bow, he purred; "I am deeply sorry Fräulein, for stealing from you…but if you don't keep an eye on your money, you'll find it missing." With that the boy scampered off, leaving Seras and Sam stunned, Walter shaking his head and Integra chuckling.

"So, you're gonna tell us about the kid?" asked Sam.

"There's nothing to tell. I suggest you two some rest." The tone of Integra's voice told them to get out of her office, which Seras was glad to do, Sam however wanted to know more about her son

 **Flashback- Berlin, Germany 1612**

 _Ten-year-old Schrodinger scanned the crowd looking for an easy mark, someone who had money, but most likely not to notice it was missing until he was long gone. Then he spotted her, his next target. Schrodinger had been on these streets for years now and wad pretty he knew the faces of the people, but he had never seen her before. Her dark tan face stuck out from the mostly pale faces in the crowd. Schrodinger knew she was probably a foreigner. She looked to be 18 or 19, and the way she was dressed in a well-tailored suit; definitely rich_

 _It had been too easy, the little boy laughed to himself as he darted through the crowd. He stopped long enough to look in the leather pouch and was surprised at the amount, he would eat like a king for days! Schrodinger turned a corner and bumped right into Integra. Before he could start running he felt her hand firmly grab the back of his shirt. "I believe that money belongs to me." How did she find him? He handed back the pouch grudgingly, but she still held out her hand; "The rest of it."_

" _I don't know what you're talking about" the boy pouted. Integra shrugged; "Fine, keep it" and she disappeared into the crowd. Schrodinger opened his hand, in it lay four gold coins, at least he could still eat like a king._

 _The huntress-in-training thought back on the little street urchin that tried to steal her money, the poor thing was practically skin and bones. His tunic was so thread bare that she could see the brand on his shoulder. He had been caught and branded as a thief, one more of those brands and his hands would be cut off. And a homeless person without hands was as good as dead. His shoes had holes in them and the hat he wore was too large and filthy. His eyes had looked so sad and frightened when he realized that he had been caught, and she felt so sorry for him. Integra thought that it was most likely she would never see him again. But she was wrong. A couple of days later, Integra saw the boy tearing through the street and hot on his tail were three men yelling curses and threats._

 _Dammit! Ever since he met that woman, Schrodinger had lost his touch, it was like whatever good fortune that allowed him to steal was gone. The thief gods had abandoned him, if this kept up, he would end up dead. Everywhere he turned, there was someone there calling him 'thief' or trying to catch him. The situation only got worse when Schrodinger turned into an alley that was a dead end._

" _We got you now, you little rat!" sneered one man, who was butcher. "You ain't gonna be stealin for me anymore!"_

" _I say we cut off his hands, screw callin' the guards" said the second man, who was a fisherman. "This little turd keeps stealing my fish and I'm losing business!"_

" _Let's just gut 'im" snarled the third man; a fruit vendor. The others seemed to agree with the fruit seller and the butcher pulled out a large knife; "Don't worry boy, I'll be quick."_

 _This was not a good day to be Schrodinger. As the butcher was about to run the thief through, the knife was knocked out of his hand._

" _Leave the boy alone."_

 _Oh great, it was that woman again._

 _The three men glared at the woman, but their gaze caught the silver sword in her hand._

" _Who are you, his mother?" scoffed the butcher._

 _Integra had no idea why she said it, she was probably feeling sorry for the boy, or had some foresight that if she didn't save him, he would end up dead, so she said; "Yes, I am."_

 _The three men were silent for a second before the butcher said; "That's a lie, no mother would dress like you and let their kids go in rags."_

" _I never said I was a good mother."_

" _So, we'll relieve you of him" smirked the fruit vendor._

" _Lay a finger on him and it will be your insides on the ground."_

 _This was not going good, then Integra took off the leather pouch full of coins and tossed it on the ground, all eyes followed it. "Take what you want from that."_

" _That's not enough…" started the fruit vendor._

" _You want it or not? Because I'm sure the other two wouldn't mind getting a bigger share."_

 _All three men lunged for the pouch, while they were squabbling, Integra picked up the boy and putting him in the saddle of a large black horse, mounted up behind him and rode off before the men decided to change their minds. That night Integra found out about the oddity of Schrodinger's anatomy when she gave him a bath. On the top of his head were two black velvety soft cat ears and a long black tail. The boy turned red when he saw Integra looking at his ears._

" _What's wrong?" asked Integra._

" _My ears…you probably think I'm a freak."_

 _Integra reached over and tweaked one gently; "I think they look cute."_

 _Schrodinger grinned; "Really?"_

" _Yes."_

 _The cat-boy's ears drooped again; "My mother didn't think they were cute."_

 _Integra held Schrodinger in her arms and said softly; "I'm your mother now, it doesn't matter what she thinks."_

 _When Walter saw what or who Integra bought back from Germany, he was surprised, for one he never known Integra to have any maternal instinct, but here she was like a lioness watching over her cub and it was shapeshifter at that, well a half shapeshifter, Schrodinger's mother was human and his father was a cat shapeshifter._

" _So, will he inherit the blade Alucard after you, Sir?" queried Walter. Before Integra could answer, Alucard let out a loud cackle; "You think I would let that brat be my master?"_

" _Shut it, demon, I don't recall summoning you." The demonic spirit just chuckled before disappearing. Turning to the butler Integra said; "Only if he wants to, but I doubt he would."_

 _Later that evening Schrodinger told his mother what he wanted to do._

" _You want to work in the stables?"_

 _The boy nodded shyly; "I feel…I like horses."_

 _However, Walter objected; "You are to be a Hellsing. You will receive a proper education and learn about the business and Hellsing Incorporated. If you show competence, you could get a career there. Hellsings do not work in the stables."_

" _If Schrodinger wants to work in the stables, it's fine by me."_

" _Thanks mom!" the cat-boy said before running off. The baffled butler asked; "Why did you decide to adopt him, Sir?"_

 _Integra smiled; "It had to be done."_

 **Flash forward to 1616**

Sam poked Schrodinger on the nose; "So you're supposed to be 15? You look like you're still ten."

"Yep, I'm not gonna age like you, old hag."

This earned him a slap upside the head by the assassin; "Watch your mouth, kid."

Sam would have never pegged Integra as a mother type, she certainly didn't act the part. Schrodinger stuck out his tongue and said; "You keep hitting me and I'm gonna tell my mom!"

"I'm sure that works on the staff here, but it's not going to work on me. I'm not afraid of Integra."

"You should be, now get in my office, we have work to do" came the icy voice of the Hunter.

While Sam made an obscene gesture at Integra's retreating figure, Schrodinger giggled at seeing Sam startled. Sam was just glad to finally have something to kill.

Chapter End

 **Author's Notes: So, there's Schrodinger's past and how he met and was adopted by Integra. How many of you thought Hans was the father? (Be honest) Hopefully Seras and Sam can keep an eye on their money. Explanation of monetary system and Hellsing Incorporated will be in upcoming chapters (hopefully). Schrodinger was originally going to be a punching bag for Integra, but my sister didn't like that, so I had to find another role for him. I think this is pretty neat and I do love that cat-boy. Wonder what Enrico's role will be? I'm gonna spoil it from now; there will be no Iscariot Organization, Vatican or blade wielding paladin regenerators, so uuummm too bad. More Hellsing characters are on their way, but now on to the first hunt. Some action! Finally! See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Why Can't We Just Get Along?

Hellsing: Witch Hunter 1616

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 7: Why Can't We Just Get Along?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

Sam, Seras and Walter stood in front of Integra's desk as she read the report. Apparently, there was a witch that dwelt in a lake near a spot popular for picnics. The denizen of evil would use her long tentacles and drag people into the water, drowning and devouring them.

"It shouldn't take all three of us to kill one weak octopus" said Sam.

"That is not what His Majesty thinks" replied Integra dryly.

"There's probably a whole ton of ghastly monsters running around, why not one of us handle the ugly little mermaid and the other two deal with two other uglies? "

Seras nodded her head in agreement.

"And what is to be written in the report?"

"Report? Oh, write that we all kicked the witch's ass."

"So, you want to lie to the king."

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. I, however am against lying to the King."

"It's not lying…it's telling him what he wants to know."

"That's lying and I will NOT lie to the King. Now get whatever equipment you deem necessary for this hunt and meet me at the front gate."

"Wait a second, you don't…." Sam didn't get to finish as Walter was ushering them out of the office. "Arrrgh! She's so damn infuriating, yet so damn hot!"

"I think she's just bossy" said Seras. "Hopefully we will be able to go on hunts by ourselves soon."

Back in the office, Integra sighed; "I should probably should have them to write their wills." This remark received a raised eyebrow by the butler; "Clearly they are not weak or…"

"It's not their fighting ability, personality wise, we are just too incompatible, if it continues, one or all of us are going to get killed."

"Hmmm, I'm sure when they see the seriousness of their duty, they will decide if revenge is really the path they want to continue on."

As Integra strapped on her sword and gun belts, she scoffed; "There will be a witch on the bloody throne of England before they give up on the silly notion of revenge."

"Perhaps you should try and see things from their point of view."

"I wear glasses, Walter, the gift of sight would be a blessing."

At the front gate, Integra waited as the other two Hunters finally showed up, she was on her third cigar. "You two are really testing my patience, you know that, right?"

Baskerville snorted and shook a belligerent head as if to agree with his rider.

Sera's eyes narrowed; "We weren't doing it on purpose, Your Highness!"

"It's hard to decide if we're going to stab her, shoot her or slice her up" said Sam icily.

"She's a fish, you fry her" said Integra simply.

"You make it sound so easy. It's not like she's just going to sit there and let us fry her" retorted Sam.

When the three huntresses arrived at the lake, it was eerily quiet. There was the sound of quiet rustling of leaves and the reflection of the moon on the water from the cloudless sky was the only light.

"I wonder how we get the witch to come out" pondered Seras.

"We could throw Integra in and see what happens. Bitches attract witches" stated Sam.

"Very funny. I'm surprised you didn't suggest skinny dipping, seeing you're the type to take off your clothes for anyone."

"My vote still goes for throwing you in and I'm sure Seras agrees, right Seras?" Sam looked over to see that Seras was no longer on her horse. Both Hunters turned in time to see a tentacle retreating into the water with the blonde huntress grasped tightly in it.

"Great, grab the weakest one first" Integra ground out.

"I was thinking, you were the weakest ….ooof!" A punch to the gut.

"Let's go and save your little friend." The two women unsheathed their swords and jumped into the lake. The first thing Seras noticed when she was pulled in to the water was how cold it was despite the warm temperature. At the bottom of the lake, Seras struggled to unsheathe her sword, when that didn't work, she hacked at the tentacles with a hunting knife. She was glad to see two figures swimming towards her with swords and dismayed to see a second tentacle smack one of them like a fly. Sam slashed the tentacle imprisoning her friend and was nearly pommeled by another tentacle. Sam and Seras resurfaced, gasping for precious oxygen.

"Where's Sir Bossy pants?" asked Sam. Her question was answered by the lake witch, surfacing with the woman in her grasp.

"You three fools cannot hope to defeat me!" She then blew a stream of bubbles at Sam and Seras, these floating orbs then exploded on impact. "Now give up or I will snap this one's…." The lake witch screamed in pain as Integra shoved a silver blade in her abdomen. The witch plucked out the blade and with it owner hurled it onto the shore. She turned her attention to the other two again and lashed out at them with her tentacles. Sam and Seras slashed at an endless number of regenerating tentacles. It was hard to cut at the tentacles while threading water. As they were wondering how many feelers one witch could have, she began to cackle madly; "I will turn you into a stew!" Seras and Sam looked at one another, had this scaly broad gone mad? They were then suddenly dragged out of the water roughly by Integra who yelled; "Were you idiots waiting to get boiled alive?" the lake's water began to bubble. The water creature was not finished yet, she began to throw molten hot water spikes at the huntresses, sending them scampering for cover. Seras used Harkonnen's ability to send large fire balls at the aquatic foe, but she either dodged them or raised a large water barrier which deflected them. Sam remembering what Integra said earlier about frying the witch waited until the creature was busy dodging fireballs and silver crossbow bolts, then placing the blade of her katana in the water, lit up the lake with an enormous amount of electricity, which indeed did fry the witch. Integra smiled smugly; "Told you, you fry her." When the carcass of the witch floated to shore, Alucard drained her of her blood and the husk was then burned.

As she wrung out her hair, Sam said; "That would have gone a lot more smoothly if it weren't for you, _Sir_ Hellsing, so I blame you."

"I blame myself as well" remarked Integra. Sam looked stunned, she was sure that Integra would say something snarky.

"You're not…."

"Let's agree on this one thing, we may hate each other, but let's at least work together while on hunts, if not for ourselves that at least for the country. I refuse to let anything happen to this country because of childish bickering. Not only is it immature, it is extremely selfish, the people of England deserve much better than this and I'll be damned if I give them anything less!" Before the other two Hunters could respond, Integra had mounted her horse and was gone. They both stared into the flames for a few minutes before Sam said; "Even when she is right, she's a bitch."

"But she is right" said Seras softly. "If we keep going like this we could end up messing up big. And what if she writes this in her report? Maybe that's why the King wanted us all to hunt this witch, to see if we can work together."

"Great, we'll probably be disbanded or fired and I can't get fired. I like the money. It won't matter to Hellsing, she already has money."

And being fired meant that any privileges that the Hunters had would be revoked and the chance for revenge would be slimmer. Seras had wanted all three of them to get along, but it was hard to befriend someone who's only thought was doing their duty to their country and who thought your goals were idiotic. Integra didn't understand what it was like to watch your parents being brutalized and raped and be helpless, unable to do anything. As Sam and Seras made their way back to the estate, Sam had suggested that they be able to see the report that Integra wrote- after a bath of course. When the assassin questioned Philip, he said; "A courier will come in the morning to receive any outgoing mail. Any mail going to His Majesty will of course go through more channel for security purposes. But before that, you will have to ask Sir Hellsing to see the report." This was not the answer they had been looking for. They asked Walter as well and received the same answer, however the butler led them to the sitting room where Integra reclined on the couch, smoking a cigar.

"We want to see the report you're going to send to the king" demanded Sam.

"Please, Sir Integra." Seras added quickly.

"Whatever for? You were there, you know what happened. Do you want to check my spelling or grammar?"

"We are also involved, so we should, you know, uuummm clarify things" said Seras.

Integra looked at Seras and then at Sam and back to Seras again, who was now looking uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze. "Ah, I see now, you want to make sure I made you look good in my report, is that it?"

"No, I want to see it you wrote anything that could get us fired or disbanded" argued Sam. "I need the money."

"I wrote the truth, if it gets us 'fired or disbanded' so be it. And it's not like being fired is going to stop you from seeking your petty revenge nor will that stop me from protecting England from any satanic beings."

"So, can we see it?"

Integra pointed to a nearby table, on it was a large leather envelope. Sam practically tore it open and flipped through the pages, while Seras read over her shoulder. After several minutes of silent reading and page turning. Sam returned the report to its envelope; "Well it was nice knowing you, Sir Hellsing."

"If I say 'likewise', I would be lying."

"Maybe His Majesty won't see it that way…." said Seras softly.

"That report was scathing about all of us, including herself. Like some damn martyr."

"I said I would not lie to the King."

As Seras packed her bag, she thought about the one day, the three huntresses spent together. One day! This must be a record, Sera was sure her father had gotten along well enough with his fellow hunters to spend more than one day together. But as Integra said, they were too incompatible and after seeing that report, the King wouldn't want them to be his Hunters if they couldn't even stand the sight of each other. It was more a 1 verses 2 fight and surprisingly Integra was winning. She really didn't lose anything. Unbeknownst to Sam and the Hellsing heiress, Seras had questioned some of the staff about Hellsing's finances. The Hellsings had some very successful ventures and businesses in weaponry, with their own lines of weapons, airships, steamships and armor. (Think Remington, Delta Airlines, Underarmor and Carnival Cruise Lines). They also had their own mercenary and security firm; the Hellsing Hell Raisers. So, the Hellsings had money spilling out of their ears or her ears seeing as there was only one Hellsing. This did not include the stipend that she received for being a Hunter. Sam would not be happy to hear this, so Seras decided she wouldn't say anything.

Before the sun rose the next morning, Sam and Seras rode out through the gates of the Hellsing Estate without looking back. Schrodinger watched them sadly: "I'm going to miss Kitten, she was so nice."

"Good riddance" snorted Integra. Protecting England came first and foremost, babysitting was not in the job description. As for Sam and Seras, they would still seek revenge, it would take longer.

Chapter End

 **Author's Notes: What!? Disbanded only after one hunt? That's too soon! Yeah, that's not the end, I promise. It's not going to be all roses and daisies for the Hunters. 2 on 1 may seem a bit unfair, but Integra is boss enough to take on those odds. Integra's duty to her country comes first and for Sam and Seras, they would rather stick it to the Whitehalls, so of course due to differing beliefs, there is bound to be some tension. Speaking of the Whitehalls, their history is coming up, so that sounds like fun and King Albrecht's reaction to the report. Will he disband the King's Hunters? Who are the Whitehalls? Why are they jealous of the Hunter families? Do you think the Hellsings would hire me? All this will be answered in the upcoming chapters. See you in the next chapter!**


	8. History Has its Eyes on You

Hellsing: Witch Hunter 1616

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 8: History has its Eyes on You (So do Something Useful)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.**

One thousand years ago, the country of England was plagued by four abysmal demons; a blood sucking demon vampire from the West, a fire breathing wyvern from the South, a large man eating tiger from the East and an earth churning sea serpent from the North. These denizens of evil made life miserable for people far and wide, so the King sent out four families and their armies to defeat these monsters. These families were trained in magic, the occult and military tactics, they were: the police family; the Victorias, the assassin family; the McClarens, the military family; the Hellsings and the political family; the Whitehalls. They went out and did battle with these demons, sealing them in four blades, but unfortunately the Whitehalls head was killed and the sword with the sea serpent was lost to the ocean. When the families returned to England, though the Whitehalls were mourned for, the other three were hailed as conquering heroes and given the title of the King's Hunters or the Black Riders due to their black attire, which included a heavy, water proof cloak with deep pockets on the inside, on it was stitched the king's coat of arms in lighter shade of black thread, known as the Hunters Cloak. So, they wielded the demon blades, hunting down monsters of any kind, while the Whitehalls had nothing to show for their participation. While they were granted status and positions of power, the Whitehalls wanted more. As the years went by, the three families were revered as the saviors of England and the Whitehalls were seen just as another noble family. The descendants grew more and more jealous of the Hunter families, until they plotted to get rid of them. Once they were out of the way, the Whitehalls would wield the demon blades and become the King's Hunters, if only it was that simple. At this moment three women stood in their way and the blades chose their masters. Of course, the failure to get rid of these three girls had George Whitehall, the patriarch, very upset. And one of them had adopted some street urchin, how cute. He didn't care for any of that, George just knew that the Whitehalls will be a Hunter family, as they should have been for centuries. He would wield the black blade and everyone would see that they were wrong in excluding them. His family would wield the demon blades even if he had to kill those three girls to ensure it.

Chapter End

 **Author's Notes. I thought of writing this short chapter about 12:30 at night. I figured that some more information on the Whitehalls would be good for the readers. There will be more on the shifty family in future chapters, so if it seemed incomplete, don't worry too much about it. And there's a FOURTH sword, somewhere in the deep blue sea and of course it will make its appearance sometime in the future. Can one family be all bad? Would they try and off the Hunters? Will the Whitehalls get their just desserts? Wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**


	9. Moving On and Candy Cottages

Hellsing: Witch Hunter 1616

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 9: Moving on and Candy Cottages

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

When King Albrecht received Integra's report on the previous night's hunt of the water witch, he was relieved. Of course, he was relieved that the women survived, it meant their training was substantial. But he was also glad to see what Integra put in the report. Which was that the three were at each other's throats (more lik battle) and if they continued in this fashion they were not fit to be the King's Hunters. Their ideals and reasons for becoming Hunters were just too different. To the king, it took a strong person to see the flaws in themselves and know that they needed to work on such issues. What surprised the monarch even more was that Integra had written that she was sure that she was not too sure she even wanted to change her flaws. King Albrecht laughed out loud, it had been a long time since he had seen or heard such candid and frank truth and it was refreshing. He would be looking forward to reading more reports and maybe even having a conversation with her or two. This set of Hunters would be most interesting to see how they grew as hunters and women.

 **Olde Ye Pub**

Sam stared morosely into her beer mug, sure it early in the morning, but who gave a damn? She did not like the thought of the king reading that report. Did Integra have to be so damn honest? Seras drank a glass of water, as she didn't think that beer in the morning was an excellent idea. "We might have to find jobs" Seras said to herself, not that she wanted to do that. Well she could try and get into the London Metropolitan Police Force, once she found out the requirements. But Seras liked the thought of being a Hunter, not only were the perks sweet, but being able to help people even more than the police force. Her inner thoughts were interrupted by a loud belch from Sam and Integra telling Sam that she was a disgusting animal for making noises like that. Wait…Integra? Seras looked up at her fellow blond huntress and asked; "What are you doing here?"

"She probably came to laugh at us" grumbled Sam.

"I didn't know you were a mind reader, tell me what am I thinking now?" said Integra.

"Stop it!" cried Seras, surprising both women and herself. "What are you doing here, Sir Integra?"

Integra raised an eyebrow, it looked like Seras was growing some kind of backbone or maybe she was going soft. Nevertheless, she took out a small envelope and dropping it on the table said; "It would seem that I am stuck with you two for the foreseeable future."

Seras opened the envelope and took out a parchment with the king's seal on it. She read the letter and not believing what she read, Seras read it again. In the letter, King Albrecht noted how he was pleased that the water witch had been defeated, but more pleased that Integra had the foresight to know their weaknesses and that he looked forward to hearing good news of growth from the Huntresses. Seeing the grin on Sera's face, Sam grabbed the letter and read it. Soon both women were laughing and hugging and cheering and singing and just making complete asses out of themselves from happiness. Integra just wished that she could just die and be done with it. Who knew they would be so happy about this. When they had quieted down and the other patrons had gone about their business, Integra said; "I was right again."

"Right about what?" asked Sam.

"Well if I had done what you wanted, we probably would have been as you called it 'fired'. It's a good thing I didn't listen to you."

"You made us look bad!"  
"The truth is never pretty, is it?"

Sam glared at Integra and received a glare right back. Seras sighed, she for one was getting tired of this, the previous King's Hunters never behaved like this. "Guys, I think we should try to get along, even when we are not on hunts. This division can be used against us. And technically we are not out of the woods yet. His Majesty is giving us a chance to grow and work together. I'm sure if he doesn't see any improvements, he will most definitely fire us. And we don't want that, do we?"

When neither woman answered Seras said; " _Do we?"_

"No" both Sam and Integra sighed.

"Good. So, we should try and be nicer to each other. Besides I don't like all this arguing."

Integra sighed again and lit a cigar, she guessed she could stomach these two fools. Sam and Seras gave Integra a sidelong glance, they figured they would try and work with the uptight broad for the sake of the country, right. It shouldn't be too difficult.

"I think we should toast to our new-found friendship" grinned Sam. "A round of ale for my friends, barkeep."

"I don't drink beer and I'm not your friend."

"Don't be like that, I don't drink beet either, but I am willing to try for this toast" smiled Seras.

The waitress placed three large mugs of beer on the table.

"A toast to friendship!" said Seras.

"A toast to never having to do this again" drawled Integra.

"A toast to touching Integra's ass!" said Sam.

"That's _Sir_ Integra and if you touch my ass, I will cut off your hand."

Sam chugged her beer down, Seras took a sip and made a face, Integra didn't even touch the glass. Integra then turned to Seras and said; "Don't EVER go snooping through my finances again. They are none of your business." Seras blinked, how did she find out? "Sorry."

A week later a report came in about children that had gone missing. One eye witness said that her two children had been playing in the front of the house and the next thing she saw was them dancing down the road.

"Dancing?" asked Integra with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" replied Walter. "The woman claimed that she heard no music, so she couldn't explain why the children would be dancing."

"So, what dance were they doing? The jig? Salsa?" laughed Sam. Integra rolled her eyes and said; "Your jokes are in poor taste, Samielle."

"It's Sam."

"Sam's a boy's name."

Walter cleared his throat before continuing; "It would seem that the children were in a trance, the woman said they did not respond to her calling them. So, she followed them until they came to a heavily wooded area, that's when they disappeared."

"Well children just don't disappear, so I'm guessing that part of the woods is enchanted" said Seras.

"Some of the children's parents went to the police for help, who promptly landed this in our lap."

"What do you think the kidnapper wanted with those children?" asked Seras.

"Probably to eat them" affirmed Integra as arose from her chair. "Come on ladies, we have a witch to burn."

As the three huntresses rode towards the area where the children were last seen, Seras thought back on another letter that the king had sent them. Any witch that were caught were to be burned publicly as a warning to others that sought to do harm to innocent civilians. While there were diverse kinds of witches, such as the water witch, there were also the ones that looked like or were humans. Knowing this, Seras was not sure where she felt about burning them alive. She knew it was necessary or else they would continue to do wrong, but did it really have to be public? Soon the trio came upon a cottage that was nestled in the forest.

"You mean that lady missed this?" asked Sam. By 'this' Sam meant a cottage made from cake and candy. It looked like it jumped straight out the pages of the fairy tale "Hansel and Gretel". The walls were made of soft cake, the roof tiles were made of milk chocolate squares, the door was a brick of white chocolate, the pathway leading to the door were lined with candy canes. The glass in the window were made of colored sugar glass, while the shutters were made of graham crackers and red vines. The flowers were large lollipops and gumdrops made up the pebbles.

"Wow, that is some house. Whoever made that must have a serious sweet tooth" remarked Seras.

"Just looking at this abomination could give anyone diabetes" stated Integra in a disgusted voice.

"So, what's the plan? Eat our way in? Kick the door down? Pretend we're selling cookies as interior design material?" queried Sam. Integra actually chuckled at this and Seras pointed out; "We should see if there are any of the children are in there."

"Kicking in the door it is" said Sam and before anyone could object, she spurred her horse forward, Makube reared up on his hind legs and kicked at the front door with his forelegs, smashing it off its hinges.

"How rude, Sam you didn't even knock" joked Seras as she and Integra stepped over the remains of the door. Inside, the interior was that of a normal house, not a sign of sweet treats anywhere. Iron cages lined the wall and inside of the two of them were two children each. The rest of the enclosures contains the bones of the unfortunate children. The children were more surprised about the horse bursting through the door, then they were by the fact that someone who was not a child, who could see the candy cottage. When asked about the whereabouts of the captors, the children could only say that she was not there.

"Most likely off to find more children, that's the most plausible answer to why she is not here" Sam speculated grimly.

"Then, with all this cake, I say we give that witch a welcome home party" smirked Integra.

About thirty minutes later, the old woman appeared with about six more children, as she stepped through the door, she failed to notice the green glow of a seal that was placed on the house. "Which one of you naughty children broke down the door? Trying to escape, are we?" she chided. Looking at the cages, she saw that they were empty. "No! My children where are you? I have candy."

"I don't think those children will be eating anymore candy" said Integra.

"You! Give me back my…."

"They are NOT your children!"

The seal on the house had broken the spell on the children and they took this opportunity to run out the cottage, the old witch tried to grab at the escaping children as they fled, but the seal kept her trapped in her own house.

"You can either surrender quietly or you can try some of that sorry hocus pocus crap and get seriously hurt."

Sam poked her hand in the doorway and said; "Please choose the hocus pocus crap, please."

Stupidly that's exactly what the witch did. She took out a flute made from bone and began to play a tune, but it had the reverse affect. Originally the tune was to have the frequency of a dog whistle and hypnotize its intended target, but with the seals, in backfired and the witch ended up hypnotizing herself. Unbeknownst to the witch, the huntresses' demonic blades nullified all magic aimed at them. At this Sam laughed hysterically and said; "Must be some serious seals, you have here, Sweet Cheeks."

Integra chose to ignore her, as she securely tied the now docile witch and threw her bone flute into the fireplace. When the Hunters returned to London, Seras was given the task of finding the children's families, while the entranced old hag was burned at the stake at a place called Witches Row, a specific place where all witches were to be burned. Hypnotized as she was, the witch still felt the pain of the fire. Though the grisly sight of someone being roasted alive drew a crowd, by the time the witch was nothing but bones, only one person remained. Sam approached Integra; "All the children have been returned to their homes." The blond just blew out a puff of cigar smoke. Sam shook her head; "Don't tell me you stood here all this time to watch some old hag burn."

"She was not 'some old hag', she was a despicable being that entranced children to a cottage made of sweets so she could make a meal of them. So of course, I stayed here to make sure she is nothing, but dust."

"Ooookay, should I tell Philip that you will be late for dinner?" Integra didn't answer and soon Sam rode off. As the Huntress gazed at the gray pile of dust that used to be an old woman, she had to wonder what induced her to do what she did. The old hag as Sam called her, certainly did not go quickly or quietly. At first, she had screamed curses and obscenities at the Huntresses and as the flames licked her skin, she screamed for mercy.

"Are you sure, that's the reason why you stayed until the end, master" purred the baritone voice of Alucard.

"Don't start."

"I'm just curious…"

"I'm a virgin, how else am I supposed to get my rocks off?"

"How crude of you, master. Most unlady like."

"Is that's what you wanted to hear?"

Alucard just chuckled. As Integra rode off, she looked back at the blackened stone stake, its dark silhouette stood as a warning to all of their fate should they go down the road of witchcraft-a warning that would go unheeded by many.

Chapter End

 **Author's Notes: Holy cow! I'm alive! Sorry for the wait for the chapter update. That's the same as I am. Someone will say there are some flaws in my personality, and I'm like "So what? Don't like it? Screw off!" So, changing it for anybody is not going to happen. I figured that Integra would have the same belief. Besides the good and the bad of one's personalities makes them a whole. I don't know, something like that. Sorry for those if I made you hungry with the cake house. I also read that it took three hours for a body to burn at the stake, of course the person was dead long before that. Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you in the next chapter!**


	10. As Time Goes By

Hellsing Witch Hunter 1616

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 10: As Time Goes By

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

 **6 Months Later**

As Seras and her fellow Hunters rode from the scene of another hunt, she thought back on the last six months. The three women had learned to get along- well not all the time, there were, of course still squabbles and snide remarks from time to time. But Seras felt that they have all come a long way from when they first met. Of course, Seras still felt that Integra was still intimidating as ever, six months did not turn her into a snuggly teddy bear. Seras looked over saw Sam trying to reach over and grab Integra's butt, she rolled her eyes. A moment later Sam gave a yelp of pain. The petite blond couldn't help but roll her eyes again. She and Sam had scoured the libraries and the National Archive building in hopes of finding clues and evidence of George Whitehall's involvement in their families' murders. They had followed every lead with legal boundaries, but apparently, Whitehall had covered his tracks well. If anyone knew anything, they weren't telling, more likely paid off or killed off. The only thing Seras had were the memory of the men that had killed her family, they had run off, out of the country. Seras hoped that they were still alive and stupid enough to return to London for whatever reason. After all these dead ends, Seras felt like she was failing her family. She knew Sam felt the same because on some nights they would stay up late talking, thinking up plans and sharing theories, but it all seemed for naught.

Sam rubbed her hand, did Integra have to hit so damn hard? As the assassin reflected on the last six months, though she liked being a King's Hunter and the pay, she felt stuck. She had wanted to become an assassin, not a hunter. Thanks to a certain family, she was now on a detour and while the pay was good, Sam was not satisfied. She had been trained in the art of the killed. To become death itself, without her victims ever seeing her. This she told Seras, however Integra was clueless…or was she? Sam glanced at the Hellsing heiress out of the corner of her eye. Integra was busy lighting a thin cigar. Yeah, Sam pegged her as clueless to how she felt about being a Hunter. Besides if Sam told her, Integra would probably give her a two-hour long lecture about how being a Hunter was her duty and that she was not taking it seriously. Integra may be hot, but Sam did not want to hear a lecture from her mouth, there was so many other things that mouth could be used for. Sam knew that the only place that might hold the truth about her clan's murder would be located at one of the Whitehall's houses. While at the National Archives building, she made sure to commit to memory the blue prints of their properties and draw them in a journal. This was something Sam didn't tell anyone including Seras. Once she found the information, she would tell Seras, but right now she had enough to worry about and Sam didn't want Seras to worry anymore.

Integra didn't even bother to guide her horse, Baskerville knew the way to the estate anyway, especially now that two of the carriage mares were in heat. But the libido of her stallion was not where her mind was. Six months. Six months working with these…well she really couldn't call them idiots, she had learned to tolerate them a bit more. But it was obvious that their heads were not all on their duties as the King's Hunters. They were still focused on getting revenge. Integra guessed she couldn't blame them, seeing as their families were brutally murdered. As they told her on more than one occasion, she wouldn't understand. Her mother was dead when she gave birth to her and her father was poisoned by the Whitehalls. However, Integra refused to give those pompous fops the satisfaction of plotting revenge. They knew how badly Sam and Seras wanted to sink their claws into them and made every effort to upset them with snide, vague remarks. They had tried that nonsense with Integra, but she subtly reminded them she was in possession of what they wanted. The Whitehalls left her alone after that. Since Integra never dealt with politics, she rarely saw them except at functions, and she made a point not to attend too many of those either. Plotting revenge against such a powerful family was a waste of time, unless you had some serious evidence and judging by their nightly bitching, Integra could tell that her two fellow Hunters had nothing and knowing how crafty George Whitehall was, they will probably never find anything. It would be better if they could focus on their duty and something productive, but telling them this would only start an argument and Integra did not feel like diminishing her IQ level on idiotic reasoning. So, she said nothing, even though she knew everything. Integra knew that Whitehall would eventually make a mistake, but not with Sam and Seras' blundering attempts at an investigation. Oh boy, she needed another cigar. It's lonely being the only smart one…oh well.

When they returned to the estate, they didn't have time to rest as Walter handed Integra a folder. The folder reported that in the small village of Cheddar, young people would go missing only to be found dead or oddly enough elderly. Young people became afraid to leave their houses, but somehow the witch found her way in and stole their youth. This would happen when there were no people around, so no one could tell if the witch had the appearance of a youthful woman or an elderly one.

"Aww man!" complained Sam. "My feet hurt! Can this wait until after Philip gives me a foot massage?" Integra gave the assassin a hard slap to the back of the head; "Don't use my staff to do something as disgusting as touching your feet. They do not get paid enough to experience such horrors. Now let's go, we have work to do."

"I'm kind of hungry" stated Sam.

"Eat on horseback."

"Our horses are tired."

"There's 50 horses in the stables, pick one. I expect payment by the end of the evening."

Sam and Seras stared at each other, Integra was joking, right? They both ran out the office, behind her asking this.

The village of Cheddar was small, about 10 miles, with one main road going straight through it, that ended with a forest. The small houses were made of wood and most of them didn't go past 2 stories. Business buildings such as the black smiths and tanners were made of stone anddidn't go past 2 stories. The most prominent building in the village was the church. It's steeple and bell tower hovered over the rest of the buildings in Cheddar. The mayor of the small village greeted the Hunters, when they stabled their horses at the small livery stable. He invited them to his house for some light refreshments while they discussed the situation.

"At first it was one person, a young man, when we found his body, we put extra men to patrol nightly and for a month it seemed to work. But then the attacks started again, this time weekly. Any young person that went out at night could be a target. Trying to get young people to stay indoors, even if it was for their safety proved to be a hassle." The mayor shook his head; "They're not even safe in their own houses the only place the witch won't enter is the church, a young girl found this out. So now all the young people are being kept in the church, but they are getting restless."

"Won't she just go after the older people?" asked Seras.

"So, far no one over the age 30 have been attacked" responded the Mayor.

"That means we are the only young people not inside the church" speculated Sam.

"Does this witch attack every night?" asked Seras. The mayor scratched his beard; "We don't know, she probably prowls around, but there have been no attacks since the young people took shelter in the church at night."

That evening when the sun began to set the younger citizens were ushered into the church with several nuns and the doors were locked from the inside. However, two teens; Emelia and Paul had slipped away preferring to be by themselves, then stuck in some old church. It was their six-month anniversary and they wanted to take their relationship to the next level and they certainly couldn't do it in a church and a crowded one at that!

Several hours into the night, the empty village quietness was splintered by the ear-piercing scream of a girl and the cries for help by a young man. When the Hunters arrived at a small stable, for that's where Emelia and Paul had taken shelter, they saw two half naked people, one was a young man and the other an elderly woman.

"I didn't think cougars would take it that far" said Sam after looking at the odd couple. The young man sobbed; "Emelia was attacked and…"

"Weren't you two supposed to be in the church?" interrupted Integra. Paul nodded. "And you two fools decided that sex was more important than safety?"

"Sir Integra, you don't have to…" said Seras.

"Apparently, the witch saw what was going on and wanted to make it a threesome" chuckled Sam.

"Sam!"

"Is there a way to save her?" asked Paul desperately.

"Why? You don't like older women?" smirked Sam. This remark earned her a glare from both Seras and Integra.

"Make all the jokes you want. I shall take your youth as well" sneered the witch, who had sensed the Hunters' youthful aura. "Tonight, must be my lucky night. I will have my full of your youth." The witch had the appearance of a young lady; she had long dark hair, pale skin and a slender build. Her eyes were an eerie green. She was appareled in a white dress that was almost transparent and she was barefoot.

"Before you steal our youth. I have a question" stated Integra. The witch sighed; "Fine, what is your question and make it quick."

"How do you steal people's youth?"

The witch blinked; "Don't you mean 'why' I steal people's youth? You know, some kind of dumb moral question."

"I could care less about your morals. I would like to know the process of youth stealing."

"What kind of question is that?" asked Seras shocked.

This was new to the witch, usually people screamed in fear and tried to run, never had anyone asked how it was done.

"Well first, I open my mouth wide…."

"Do you mind showing me, I'm known to be quite the tight ass, so I'm not sure what 'wide' is."

The witch opened her mouth wide revealing sharp jagged teeth and a snake-like tongue. Quick as a flash, Sam shoved a large grenade into that gaping maw.

"What did you just put in my…."

BOOM! The witch exploded into fleshy chunks that flew in every direction, coating the inside the small stable in what used to be a lining being.

"I didn't think that would have worked" said Integra.

"Wonder what you would have done if she took people's youth by staring into their eyes, like the Medusa" stated Sam. "Still, it was funny cramming that grenade in her mouth."

"How come Emilia's not changing back?" asked Paul.

"Just because the witch is dead, that doesn't necessary guarantee a reversal of her curse" explained Integra. "And consider this a lesson, caused by your foolishness." Those who had their youth stolen and survived the ordeal, were turned into elderly people in a catatonic state; simply enough they were better if they died, at least Sam thought so, but she did not voice it.

As the Hunters led the 'couple' back to the mayor's house, Seras asked; "Is it possible to change the victims back?"

Sam shrugged; "No clue. Maybe." While the mayor was upset at the thought of another victim, he was glad to hear that the witch terrorizing his tiny town was finally dealt with.

That night Sera had no appetite for dinner, which was sad because the cook made a mean lasagna. She was too upset about the outcome of the battle of the youth stealing witch. She had thought that the destruction on the witch would mean the restoration of the victims' youth. So now all those young people had to spend the rest of their lives as elderly vegetables. When Sam had heard the words, 'elderly vegetables' she started laughing, not at the victims per se, but at the words, but Seras didn't find humor in the situation. It was no use talking to Integra, Seras thought, all she cared about was killing witches, not reversing their magic. There had to be some way of undoing such horrible damage. But try as she might, Seras could not find anything that could reverse the spell. The Hunters had been too hasty to kill the witch. Next time a situationsimilar like tonight's arose, Seras promised that she would demand that the witches undid their curses or spells on their victims. "Silly girl," Bahamut chided. "They would never do that. What is the point in doing that, when they are going to die anyway"

"I don't care if they think it's pointless, we can't have another situation like that!"

"You can't save everyone, master. Besides, the goal of these witches is to spread as much fear and fear as they possibly can. I should know because that was my goal before being sealed."

It would be amusing to see if any witches complied with the Hunter's wishes.

 **Whitehall Residence**

Lord George Whitehall paced up and down in his private office. It had been six months since those girls had become the King's Hunters, six months he was stuck with the embarrassment of not wielding what was rightfully his. He thought back on his encounter with Integra during the installation ceremony. Cheeky bitch had the gall to challenge him in front of everyone. He would enjoy tearing her down, but how? It had to be in a way that would not be traced back to him. Everyone in the country knew that to raise a hand against a Hunter was to raise a hand against the King and one could swing for that. He had gotten rid of their families; how could he not get rid of three girls? But George was known for his cunning and he knew that eventually he could come up with the perfect plan and by the time Huntress' knew about it, it would be too late. That will teach that Hellsing bitch to mess with him.

Chapter End

 **Author's Notes: If you can't tell (and you probably can't at this moment) I'm trying to find creative ways to kill off these witches. The conventional swords and guns can get boring after a while…. yay they hacked off the witch's head with a sword…. sounds boring, but shoving a grenade down their gullet is more fun. Don't worry the Hunter's demon blades abilities will be shown in future chapters. Ok we know George Whitehall is scheming something and guess what, another Hellsing character will make their appearance in the next chapter, so you can try and guess who that is and I won't spoil it now! Ok see you in the next chapter!**


	11. Of Bars, Drunks and Orphanages

Hellsing: Witch Hunter 1616

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 11: Of Bars, Drunks and Orphanages

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

Being the King's Hunters was hard, at least that was Seras thought. Surprisingly it was not the witches that were trying to eat her head off that bothered her. It had happened a few days back, when she and Sam went to an outdoor marketplace. Sam had bought a set of knives and Seras, a pair of revolvers, the seller had charged them full price. Usually due to privileges, Hunters were given a certain percentage off on all goods that they bought, by law. Of course, Sam flipped out and made a big scene and Seras had to fix the situation, all the while thanking the heavens that Integra was not there. The merchant had grudgingly given them the discount after some clarification and muttering rather loudly that they were nothing like the former Hunters, who instead staying cooped up inside a large mansion, and spent time with the people. They had lived in a large house in the heart of London called the Hunters Lodge and it was there or at taverns that they told tales of their adventures and hunts of fighting demons and witches. People treated them like celebrities, giving them gifts and crowding around them just to be near them. The Hunters were recognized wherever they went and were always greeted by the citizens of London. Upon hearing this, Seras figured they must be something wrong and Sam had agreed. The assassin did not like having to remind merchants and store keepers of her status. Some even had the nerve to accuse her of forging her Hunter's Badge. The one thing Sam disagreed with Seras was telling Integra about this. But here they were, in her office with Seras telling the Hellsing heiress about this 'problem'. While Seras was talking, Integra wore a most bored look on her face.

Integra sighed, she had begun to have some hope that over the last six months, these two girls had matured, but judging by the pile of crap that Seras was saying, that hope just went down the toilet. Seras insisted that the Hunters go out and 'get to know the people', to increase their popularity with the citizens.

"Seras, our responsibility is to protect the citizens of England, not become their friends" said Integra simply. "Besides I know the people, they are the one who will sing your praises one minute and hate your guts the next, if they think you did something wrong."

"But I won't get my discounts" stated Sam.

"Then pay for your purchases in full, I do. How does this sound; 'Hey store keeper, I get paid more than you, but I still want to pay _less_ for the things I buy, cuz who gives a shit if you need to provide for yourself and family?'. Kind of greedy and self-entitled, don't you think. Yeah, Seras, the people would _love_ to know this clown when they find out how much she gets. Being a King's Hunter is not about discounts and perks!"

When Sam and Seras left the office, Integra sighed again, why must her fellow Hunters constantly disappoint her? She was beginning to think of recruiting people who competent and forming a special witch hunting unit. Though the King would not appoint them official Kings Hunters and they would not share the same privileges, there was nothing illegal about people forming groups to hunt witches. It sounded good for Hellsing to have its own witch hunting group. When Integra informed Walter of this, he had asked; "What will Miss Seras and Sam think about this?"

"I could care less what they thought, since they have no say in this decision."

Walter were afraid that if Sam and Seras thought they were being replaced, they would quit. True, in the past that families had a specific group of men and women to help them in their hunts, but the butler was not sure that's how they would see it. Integra didn't understand Seras' need to get close to the people, it was probably something that ran in her family. The Victorias were well known, like your friendly neighborhood policeman. Sam just enjoyed the perks and Integra questioned if she really cared about the people of England's safety.

Meanwhile Seras couldn't figure out a way to get closer to the people, so Sam suggested going to a pub like the former Hunters, but Seras was not too sure. "Most people hang out in bars, so how else would we get closer to the people?" asked Sam.

"Well I guess it couldn't be that bad" conceded Seras.

So, Sam and Seras found themselves in a bar a brief time later. The assassin found a table where a group of men were playing cards and joined them. A man, clearly drunk staggered to Seras and said; "My what big jugs ya got there, lemme grab 'em." Seras covered her chest and exclaimed; "No!" The drunkard's friends grabbed him away from the mortified young woman; "Sorry, miss, he's just drunk because his wife left him." Some of the other men in the room laughed, making Seras feel very uncomfortable. As time went by the atmosphere in the bar became more hostile especially at the table where Sam was playing cards.

"I say this bitch is cheatin'" sneered one man after relinquishing his money to Sam, who won yet another round.

"I agree, ya know what we do to cheaters!" snarled another man.

Sam chuckled; "It's not my fault that you guys suck at this game, and I'm just lucky."

Actually, Sam was cheating, using sleight of hand and Byakko telling her what cards were in the other players hands. Sam had promised to allow the men to win back their money. "Don't worry boys, I'll go easy on you." But that was lie, as Sam won the next hand, taking more of their money. This made the men even more angry. In the meantime Seras had tried to acquaint herself to the more sober patrons, but this did not turn out the way she hoped. They had thought that she was offering certain 'service' and this upset her. "Sam, I think we should leave."

"Just one more hand" answered Sam. While Sam was playing her 'one more hand' which turned out to be several more hands, Seras was trying to avoid the drunken patrons, some who were trying to grab her breasts and butt.

"Sam! Let's leave…"

"Come on, Seras, just one more hand."

One man, a rather large drunk, had managed to get the petite blond cornered; "Yeah, you heard your friend, 'one more hand' and while she's doing that how about I do you?'

"Umm…no thanks, I'm …uh seeing someone…" Seras really wished she bought her Harkonnen.

"I know that's a lie, but you can see me. I got something to show you."

"No thanks, I think I hear someone calling me."

"Come on, why don't we some fun?" The man let out a loud burp, his breath reeked of alcohol and he was getting impatient. Seras thought about kicking him in the crotch, but as a King's Hunter, she knew that was probably not a good idea. But neither trying to push past him, as he grabbed her and wouldn't let go. "Let go of me!" Upon seeing this, several other men stood up in hopes of getting in on the action.

"Now, now little lady, I'll show you a good time."

"I said let me go!" shouted Seras.

"Listen to her scream boys, we're gonna have fun tonight!"

Just then there was the loud bang of a gunshot. "Remove yourself from her or you will have to decide whether I shoot you in the head or the dick" came the ice-cold voice of Integra. The man decided that he didn't buy the threat. "You're a King's Hunter, you can't shoot me."

Integra chuckled; "I will not repeat myself, unhand her or suffer castration." The drunk was apparently in no mood to make smart decisions; "I can report you to the king." Integra fired her revolver again, this time shooting off the man's ear. He clutched his head, screaming in pain, this caused him to let go of Seras, who practically ran out of the building. When the man stopped screaming, Integra glared at him; "Let this be a lesson, either drunk or sober, when you raise a hand against a King's Hunter, you raise a hand against the King, which is classified as treason. And the punishment for treason is death. If I so wanted, I could execute you right here." The Hunter's words hung in the air like a thick fog and mostly everyone in the room was quiet. The owner of the bar pleaded; "Please, spare him, I'll lose my business…" Integra holstered her revolver and turning to Sam said; "You've cheated these fools out of enough of their money, Sam, let's go."

"I'm not…"

"I said let's go!"

"Fine, you don't have to get huffy."

The two huntresses left the bar, Seras for one was glad to get out of there. She swore she would never go in another tavern or bar again, unless accompanied by Integra. That woman was scarier than any man in there. No one stopped her on the way out, as a matter of fact, they were glad she was leaving. On the ride back to the estate, no one said anything, Sam and Seras couldn't tell if Integra was angry with them, but they found out when they reached the manor; "My office. NOW!" Even though both Sam and Seras began to protest the 'order' the look on Integra's face had them all but running into the spacious office. For several tense minutes, Integra glared at the two women, it took all her willpower not to scream at them, mostly Sam. Instead Integra placed a large glass jar on her desk; "This is the 'Sir Integra was right' jar. Every time you two come up with an idea and I say it's dumb, when I'm right, you two must put money into this jar. I get to judge the amount of money based on the level of stupidity."

"That's not fair…" protested Seras.

"That plan wasn't stupid…." objected Sam.

"What was your plan again? Oh yes 'going out and meeting the people.' Sounds pretty stupid to me, if you are here just to be celebrities, then you should leave now."

"I thought it was a pretty solid…." Sam tried again.

"WHAT WAS SO 'SOLID' IN A PLAN THAT INCLUDED YOU CHEATING A BUNCH OF IDIOTS OUT OF THEIR MONEY AND SERAS NEARLY GETTING RAPED BY A GROUP OF DRUNKS?!"

"Ok, guess you were right" agreed Sam.

After taking a few relaxing drags from her cigar, Integra said; "Good, now leave. I want to speak to Seras alone."

"About what?"

"The whole point of 'alone' is so that you don't know."

Sam scowled, she did not like this. She was absolutely sure that Integra would say a whole bunch of things against her to Seras. "If it's about me, I'd prefer you say it to my face, Integra."

"I fully intend to, after I finished speaking to Seras."

"Fine, have it your way."

"I always do and I'll be taking 75% of your 'winnings'."

"What? Why?"

"Twenty-five percent is because I was right, the twenty-five percent is a fee for bailing you out of what could have been a disaster and the last 25% is just for kicks." After counting out the money, Sam left the office, but not before saying; "If you two start making out, at least have the decency of calling me, so I can watch."

"I have no idea what you see in that woman, Seras" Integra sighed. "But my advice to you is use your head when you're around her. You don't have to agree with everything she says. But the resident nincompoop is not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Seras was glad to hear that, sometimes she felt like she was in the middle of their squabbles often enough. It was tiring playing peace keeper. Over the last couple of months there were less arguments, but they were not gone completely.

"The idea of you wanting to know the people was not a completely stupid idea."

Seras perked up; "Really? So you'll come with us the next time?"

"No."

"Aww, Sir Integra if you tried it…"

"A lady should not go into some low brow tavern to mingle with the citizens. That is just ridiculous and asking for trouble. However I have an idea that may be helpful."

Integra scribbled put a name and an address on a piece paper and handed it to Seras.

"Father Alexander Anderson? A church? You want me to become a nun?"

"That's not the address for a convent, but for an orphanage. Seeing as you have some experience being in a one, I thought that may be better than a bar."

"But my time at the orphanage was horrible."

"That doesn't mean that these children have to have the same thing."

Seras looked at the paper again. Integra was right….again. There were other ways that she could get to know the people of London. On the back of the sheet was more writing; a list of other places, she could volunteer her time, when not on hunts, hospitals, the local animal shelter and even the London Metropolitan Police Department.

"Thank you very much, Sir Integra!" the petite blonde bounded out of the office and ran into Sam and Schrodinger.

"Were you two eavesdropping all this time?"

"No" lied Sam.

"Yes you were" accused Schrodinger. "You were saying that you wished they would talk louder."

"Hush up kid" retorted Sam.

"Well it was not about you, Sam" said Seras "I have to go. I'll tell you later."

Since Seras was gone, Sam entered the office and asked; "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Since it's just eating you up inside, no, I will keep it to myself" said Integra grinning.

When Seras arrived at the orphanage, she saw a dilapidated 4 story building. It looked like it was constantly cold in the winter and hot it the summer. The lawn looked like it suffered from a serious case of mange and weeds sprouted up everywhere. Some of the windows were cracked or were boarded up. At least the children playing outside had decent clothes on. The building looked like a tired mother hovering over her overly energetic children. Seras walked up to a young lady dressed in a nun's habit and said; "Can I speak to Father Anderson?" The nun looked at her for a moment and said; "Aren't you a bit too old to be joining an orphanage?"

"I'm here to help out."

The nun looked embarrassed; "Oh dear, I'm sorry. I'll take you to his office."

When Seras arrived at the office, she was greeted by a huge muscular man. He had ash blond spiky blond hair and his sharp green eye were behind a pair of round glasses, similar to Integra's. His chin was covered by stubble and he had a scar on his face. His handshake, though firm was not crushing. This was supposed to be a priest? Father Anderson stood several heads and shoulders above the petite Seras. "So, you're the Hunter Seras Victoria, Sir Integra said she would be sending you here."

"Umm…yes, I'm here to help out in any way I can."

"Great! I'll introduce you to the children."

Over the next couple weeks, whenever she could Seras spent most of her time at the orphanage, playing with the children, cooking, cleaning and doing repairs. She also gave at least half of her stipend to the orphanage or used the money to buy toys, clothes, food and other things for the children. The nuns thought of her as angel, the children loved her and Father Anderson always told her, he didn't know how he ever got along without her. So, everything was good, right? WRONG!

Having been in Father Anderson's office several times, Seras saw two large gleaming silver bayonets behind the desk. When she asked the priest about them, he said; "Someone has to defend the orphanage against brigands and witches. Why do you wield your sword?"

Seras stalled; "I…I want revenge George Whitehall killed my family and I want him to pay."

There was a long silence between them, then Father Anderson asked; "Would that make you feel better?"

"He has to suffer, the same way he my family suffer!"

"My child, revenge only brings about suffering to everyone involved. Revenge is like a vacuum, it sucks everyone in."

"How? This is just between the Whitehall and me."

"Do you have friends? Or people you care about?"

"Yes…"

"Well, the more people you get to know, the more you pull in to your path of vengeance. Let's say you accomplish your revenge, the Whitehall family will just keep coming after you until you are dead. Or worse they could go after people you care about."

"You mean like the children here? The Whitehalls wouldn't kill innocent children, would they?"

"Who knows what they might do. They are many ways they could come after the children here. When one seek out revenge, they must look around and see who it affects, not just themselves. Deuteronomy 32: 35 says _"To me belongeth vengeance, and recompense; their foot shall slide in due time; for the day of their calamity is at hand and the things that shall come upon them make haste.""_

"But nothing is happening…"

"Even though it looks like it, Whitehall will not get away with it. Justice will always find its way to him. I'll tell you a secret."

Seras leaned in closer, she always loved a good secret.

"Integra was the same way."

"Sir Integra was here?"

"Yes, after the death of her father and the disappearance of her uncle, she was brought here to be kept hidden from the Whitehalls. She could think of nothing but of revenge, but I told her the same thing I told you."

"So, Sir Integra wants revenge on the Whitehalls?"

"She used to, by now I believe she is leaving that up to God to deal with them."

Seras realized that Father Anderson had a point. And over the next couple days as she worked with the children, Seras began to see that the large Irish priest was right. She would hate it if anything should happen to the children because of her. Seras was also reminded that if she wanted to work with the London Metropolitan Police, they did not need some off-the-rail revenge-seeking nutcase. In the end Seras got her wish due to her excellent work, she was made an honorary officer with the police force, with full title and rank. The people of London had seen the Hunter doing work with the children of the orphanage and they made more donations. Seeing the good that she could do, with the support of Father Anderson and Sir Integra, Seras decided to give up her quest for vengeance and let Justice take a crack at Whitehall. It wasn't like she had a sure-fire plan anyway. King Albrecht had heard of all of this and was also proud of his Hunter for her good works. And there were several run in with the Whitehalls and even though she really wanted to punch him in the face, but was polite instead. Now you're probably thinking what about her BFF Sam? Now that Seras was not longer seeking vengeance, would Sam do the same? When Seras told Sam about her change of heart, Sam was not very happy.

"So, you're gonna let the Whitehalls get away with murdering your family?"

"No, it's just I have other things to do besides chasing after him, trying to get him back for what he did for my family."

"He had your father killed and your mother…."

"I know that! But I'm tired of having to live through that every day and thanks to Sir Integra, I can spend my time doing better things. The children at the orphanage need me and in a way, I need them. I feel good helping them and the police with their cases. I'm done with revenge and feeling sorry for myself. I have a new purpose in life now. This is what my father would have wanted me to do."

"Yeah, whatever" sneered Sam as she stormed out. Sam sighed she was really hoping it would have had a different result.

"Why can't she be happy for me?" sighed Seras.

"Ever heard of the saying 'misery enjoys company'?" said Integra entering the room. "Now she's alone out on that branch. You have found a higher purpose for your life, she had yet to do the same."

"Can't you help her?"

"She has to want my help."

"But you helped me."

"That was different. You want to do something for the people, it's in your blood. Sam is nothing like that. She only thinks for herself. Why she is a Hunter, I will never know. Having that damn blade shouldn't qualify her to be one."

"But she's a great Hunter."

"No, she's good at killing. If she wasn't getting paid, she would quit in a heartbeat. Sam is not doing this out of loyalty or love for her King and country." With this Integra arose from the chair she was sitting in and left. Seras was shocked. Was all this spent a lie? Sure, she could understand why Sam wanted revenge, but would she leave after getting it? Seras hoped that Integra could help Sam find some purpose other than revenge.

Later that night Integra found Sam perched on the fence that bordered the large horse pasture. Without even looking the assassin knew who it was, due to the smell of cigar smoke. Sam sighed, she didn't need the Hellsing heiress to start some shit. If it hadn't been for her, Seras would not have bailed out to play with a bunch of brats. However, Integra didn't say anything, she just leaned on the fence smoking. If she was waiting for Sam to say anything, she would be waiting a long time. An hour went by, Sam had thought that Integra would have gotten bored and gone to bed, but she didn't.

"Don't you ever sleep?" the assassin sneered.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead" was the response.

"That could happen sooner than you think."

"Was that a threat?"

"Take it however you want."

"Pissed because your girlfriend finally wised up about this revenge nonsense?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Good, because I know Seras could do better."

"Just say whatever it was you wanted to already."

"I think you're an idiot."

"Good, now that we've established my idiocy, I think you're a coward. Maybe you should hand Whitehall that blade, just as you've given him your dignity."

"A coward hmm?"

"Yeah, you're scared of Whitehall and now you got Seras afraid of him as well. I guess that must be a Hellsing family thing."

Integra bristled visibly at this remark, but neutrality quickly found its way back on her face. "It would be in your best interest, NEVER to insult my family again. As for my being afraid of George Whitehall, I am not afraid of the little pissant of a man, I am afraid of what he can do and what he is willing to do."

Sam snorted; "Yeah whatever. Still sounds cowardly to me."

"If the man can have entire families slaughtered, imagine what he can do to one immature girl who doesn't have her head screwed on right. One who can't see past her own idiocy."

"The man killed my family and…"

"That is exactly my point. You have no solid plan against a man, who have been doing this before you were born…"

"SHUT UP! You're not going to do to me whatever it was you did to Seras."

"Fine, just know this, not everyone is an uncaring and selfish bitch like you. If anything should happen to my son, Whitehall will be the least of yours and Tora's problems. Yes, I know about the other survivor of your clan. So, when you go after Whitehall, you had better do a clean job, nothing is worse than a sloppy assassin."

Sam glared at the bespectacled blond Hunter in shock, no one was supposed to know that Tora was alive!

"Was that a threat?"

"No, that was an incentive." Before she left, Integra shoved a piece of paper into Sam's hands; "This is for you, don't be late."

When Integra was gone, Sam let the shiver she was holding in, out. That woman was no better than Whitehall if she was willing to go after Tora for what she did. Rich people, always thinking they can get what they want all the time. Well, not this time, Sam would have her revenge. The assassin remembered the paper that Integra had given her and was about to crumple it up, but curiosity won out in the end. It turned out to be a brief letter from King Albrecht himself. It said that he wanted to meet her alone at a particular time. What he wanted to talk to her about, it did not say, but Sam had a hunch that Integra knew, she seemed to know everything.

The next day, Sam met privately with the King, who told her that she would work as an assassin exclusively for him alone. Which forbade her from hiring out her skills to anyone else. So, if the King wanted someone offed, Sam would be the one to do it. No one else was to know when or who she assassinated, only King Albrecht and Sir Integra. When Sam heard this, she had a feeling Integra had a hand in this, either way, she would be doing what she was trained to do. However, this did not change Sam's mind for revenge, she had a feeling with a bit of patience, Whitehall would slip up and she would be right there when he did.

When Sam exited the King's office, she was knocked to the ground by a hard punch to the side of the head. The attacker, which was Integra, proceeded to pommel her in the face. Seras and Walter, who were also waiting outside, stood rooted to their respective spots, as they were shocked at this sudden assault. Albrecht was the only person to do anything, unless you count Schrodinger laughing as anything. The monarch hauled the tall blond huntress off the assassin and Seras helped Sam to her feet.

"Sir Hellsing! What is the meaning of this!? Hunter Sam, are you alright?"

"I'm not missing any teeth, so that's a good thing."

The king looked down at Integra, who he still restrained and asked; "If I release you, Sir Hellsing, will you behave like a civilized lady and not some crazed animal?"

Integra smirked; "You'll have to release me to find out, Your Majesty."

Everyone in the room fell silent and Albrecht sighed, he realized that was the best answer he would get out of the Huntress, so he let her go, though he was prepared to grab Integra again if she should make a move towards Sam. However, the Hellsing heiress merely straightened her tie and lit up a cigar. Sam grinned; "Was that an excuse to touch me?"

"No that was a small taste of what is to come if you ever insult my family again." With that Integra left and Schrodinger followed his mother, asking her about a trip to the fish market. Albrecht ran a hand through his hair and sighed; "Well that was unexpected." Walter bowed and said; "I will speak to her about giving you a formal apology, Your Highness." The king laughed loudly; "It's not me, she has to apologize to, she didn't mess up my face."

That evening at the manor, Sam sauntered into Integra's office and was greeted with; "If you're expecting an apology from me, there's as much a chance of that happening as there is a chance of pigs flying."

"Yeah, I figured you were going to say that. I just came to thank …"

"I'll stop you right there. You have nothing to thank me for, you want to thank someone, thank the King. I was really pushing for you to be the King's taste tester, but he reminded me that the monkeys would be out of a job."

"Boy, you really hate me, don't you?"

"I don't hate you. I abhor you, I loathe you."

"Well that's hurtful."

"What do you care? You're still seeking revenge for your family's murder. Am I right?"

"Of course, I am. Nothing's changed."

"Alright then I see no reason to like you, not that there was much before. I don't like you. I don't trust you. Having you here, is almost the same as having a viper in my bed, though I'm beginning to wish for that viper. Since you won't listen to reason, this is the last thing I'll say on this matter and after this, you're free to do whatever the hell it is you want: when you start to give a shit about someone else besides yourself, you will see how stupid seeking revenge is. Now, get the hell out of my office."

Chapter End

 **Author's Note: That chapter was longer than I thought it would be. I am starting to make my chapters shorter (or at least trying) because I figured that some people might get intimidated by seeing a long one. So, there you have it Anderson fans, he's in this fic. I don't really write fics about Anderson because he's one of my least favorite characters. But giving him the role of a real priest is quite refreshing. And you know, where ever there is Anderson, Enrico is bound to show up (another character I hate). Wonder what Enrico's role will be and how long will he survive? So, a lot happened in that chapter. I had Seras give up the notion of revenge, because we all know that is not in her nature and her family was a police family. That doesn't mean she will be a pushover. And Sam…poor, poor Sam, she still has a lot of issues to resolve. But all that at a future time. I hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter.**


	12. Sand Witch or Sandwich?

Hellsing Witch Hunter:1616

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 12: Sand Witch or Sandwich?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

 **Author's Notes: So, I finally got a new screen for my laptop. I was using my sister's computer for the last couple of months. I am so glad to have my own back, it's like welcoming an old friend back. So on with the next chapter.**

A report came in that in the middle of the woods in New Forest in Hampshire, was a desert. Of course, this phenomenon was not a usual thing and so curious minds flooded to see it, only to be attacked by a sand demon or sand witch. On hearing this, Sam, of course made a joke; "What kind of sandwich is it? Pastrami on rye? BLT?" While Seras giggled, Integra found the joke as funny as a heart attack. The desert had been made draining the moisture from the surrounding trees and fauna. The sand only partially covered the bones of those who were unable to escape. Sam picked up a handful of sand and let it run through her fingers; "How the hell are we supposed to find of this witch?"

"You're not" said a voice from beneath the Hunters feet. "What delicious morsels, you three will make."

"If you don't mind, I would prefer not to be referred to as a 'morsel'" drawled Integra. "With your dying breath, you may refer to me as 'Sir'"

"What makes you think I will be the one dying? You are in my domain." A large mound of sand began to rise, when it stopped, the sand began to pour off, revealing a beautiful, tanned skinned women with light brown hair. From her curvy torso and above was that of a human woman. Below, however was the body of a large cobra, with tan and dark brown scales. Sandy (let's call her that) lunged at the three women, who scrambled out of the way in time.

"Did she have to be naked?" groaned Sam.

"Now is NOT the time to be sexually aroused, Sam" chided Integra.

"Too late for that."

"Incoming!" shouted Seras pointing to three sand mallets that sent the Hunters sprawling in to the sand. Using their swords proved to be useless because every time the swords connected with Sandy she just disintegrated into sand. Projectiles such as bullets and crossbow bolts went right through her as well. However, Sandy's blows proved to be quite deadly and solid.

"What kind of magic is this? I thought our swords negated magic."

"This is not magic" stated Bahamut; "This is just her ability, there is no spells involved." The Wyvern blew a large stream of fire at Sandy, but she opened a large hole in her body and the flames sailed right through. Sandy cackled; "You three will meet the fate as the rest before you." Things did not look good for the Hunters as Sandy wrapped them up in sand coffins, with only their heads showing. "Now which one shall I devour first?"

"Not me" wailed Seras "I am young. I have much to live for."

"You have such beautiful eyes" purred Sandy stroking Seras' face softly. Looking over at Integra, Sandy said; "So do you, Sir Morsel."

"Are you going to kill us or stare at our eyes, you sack of dry dirt?" scoffed Integra. Sandy scowled at the Hunter's remark; "Well I guess, I'll eat the blond first."

"Umm do you mean Sir Integra?"

"No, you, your eyes are far prettier than hers."

"All this girl on girl is getting me kinda hot and bothered" said Sam. "How about we deal with that before you eat Seras?"

"Are you actually propositioning the dirt witch, Sam!?"

"Ignore her, she's just a dry old prune."

Sandy was in bind, no one's ever asked to have sex with her before she ate them, oh well she wasn't about to be picky. Just then it began to rain, a freak thunder shower. Sandy looked up at the sky and howled; "NOOOO! You ladies are lucky, I will have to wait until another time." As the sand witch began to disappear into the sand, Integra grabbed the discarded crossbow and fired it. A bolt struck Sandy's shoulder and she screamed in pain, but was gone.

"So that's her weakness."

"What is?" asked Seras. "Why did shooting her work now?"

"Water is her weakness. Water negates her sand abilities."

"That was a close call" remarked Sam.

Seras nodded in agreement; "I'm glad for the rain."

"I wonder how the King is to take it when he hears that one of his Hunters propositioned the monster."

"That was part of my plan, Integra."

Integra burst out into laughter while Sam and Seras gave her curious looks. When she composed herself, Integra said; "I'm sorry I thought I heard Sam say it was part of her 'plan'".

"Well it was…"

"As you so often love to say, 'Yeah whatever'. Now let's go, I have to wash this grit out of my hair and then write one hell of a report."

Seras looked at the assassin, the scowl she wore on her face was one of pure hate. She looked like she wanted to kill Integra. Integra could feel Sam's glare on her, let her glare until her bloody eyeballs fall out. Part of her plan…pfft and while Sam and the dirt witch were rutting, what was she and Seras supposed to do, commentate? Yeah, the King would love to see that in the report.

Whitehall was pissed, that was not a strong enough word for how he felt. Nothing was going according to plan. He had started putting together the workings of a scheme and it would have been put into action if not for the rumors about his involvement in the Hunter family massacre, but they were whispered and the whisperers would soon disappear, but now they were being screamed from the rooftops. It was because in the last couple of months the King's Hunters had become popular, extremely popular. Victoria volunteered her time at the orphanage, the animal shelter and hospital. She also found time to help the London Metropolitan Police with cases and was made an officer. Hellsing gained new business ventures overseas and opened a Women's Shelter. And McClaren, well Whitehall had no clue what she did, but that didn't matter. Since now people knew how much he hated the Hunters, if something should happen to them, they would know immediately. Whitehall's daughter Virginia had come home crying several days ago, apparently the Astons were holding a gala and Lady Aston had told her outright that she was not invited because her father was a murderer. "Tell me, that's not true!" sobbed Virginia. "You wouldn't kill people over some silly swords, would you father?" George had wanted to slap her for that. The ignorant girl knew nothing about the swords. He had told his children numerous times about their illustrious past. But to placate his daughter, he lied; "Of course not dear, I would never do something so heinous for the blades. I will talk to Lord Aston and clear things up." This pleased Virginia, but he never got around to doing it because his sons also grew tired of hearing about the swords. They had money, power and prestige. "Why would we give that up for some rusty sword?" asked Andrew, the eldest son. The other sons had agreed and said they could care less about swords and Joseph the youngest even said that perhaps his father made up the story of the fourth sword, after all if there was a fourth sword, where was it? Lost in the ocean sounded a bit too convenient. Lord Whitehall could only stare in disbelief, his family had betrayed him. How? For what? Who had turned them from this glorious path? It was most likely Hellsing, but she had clearly made it known that she was not interested in talking to the Whitehalls. However, that did not exempt her. Also with all the rumors going around, his family were probably trying to distance themselves from him. Trying to attain the Demon blades had been a life work, since his own father was alive. George had promised his father while he was on his deathbed that he would make the Whitehalls a Hunter family, but everything was unraveling. Maybe he should have included his family more into the business, instead of outside forces. Speaking of outside forces, the men who were supposed to have dealt with the Victoria's were gone and Richard Hellsing had vanished, no one knew where he was. All of this. Lord Whitehall was reflecting on when his carriage stopped and was surrounded by a large group of men on horseback, hooting and hollering and making such unruly noises. "What is the meaning of this?" Whitehall bellowed at his driver.

"I believe we are being robbed, Sir" answered the driver. Whitehall armed guards tried to fight the bandits off, but were outnumbered and soon they were overpowered. The bandits tied the guards to several trees and took their horses. The leader of the bandits approached the carriage and said with a thick French accent; "If you would just hand over all of your coins, you will leave unhurt."

"You think I carry around money on me, when brigands like you can steal it!?"

"We are not 'brigands', we are the Wild Geese." The whole group started their noises making again.

"I could care less who you are, untie my men and let me leave! I will be sure to report this!"

"You can leave once we get your money."

Just then several men forced open the doors and dragged Lord Whitehall out of his carriage. They also grabbed the driver, who didn't even try to resist. The bandits tore apart the carriage looking for hidden compartments, they gave a loud cheer when they found two large boxes nestled in one of the compartments.

"No! You can't take that! I am a close friend to the King, he will hear of this!" The bandits just laughed as they opened the boxes and saw that they were filled with gold coins.

"Well that's a lot of coins, ya got there, King's friend. I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing."

"You can't have that!"

"Don't worry, monsieur it'll be put to good use." As added insult, the Wild Geese also took the carriage horses and all the shoes of the Whitehall entourage and rode off laughing. This was NOT George's day. With no horses, the guards, after they were untied, were forced to act as such and pull the carriage to the police station, so Lord Whitehall could make his report. When he arrived at the station, he demanded to speak to the chief right away instead of an officer. He saw Seras and demanded; "Where is Chief Goddard Pemberton?"

"He's talking to someone important" was Seras' answer.

"I highly doubt that whoever it is, is as important as I am!" He stormed into the chief's office and saw the last person he wanted to see, pointing a revolver in face.

"Lord Whitehall, Sir Hellsing and I are in the middle of something important!" exclaimed Chief Pemberton.

"That can wait, I was robbed!"

"I can tell" smirked Integra, putting the revolver away.

Whitehall glared at her; "How? Girl, if you had something to do with it…."

"You're more irate than usual, your clothes are tousled and you seem to be trying to start a new fashion statement."

"What? Fashion statement?"

Integra pointed at the aristocrat's feet; "I don't think the no-shoes thing is going to catch on." The chief looked over at Whitehall and asked; "Where are your shoes?"

"I told you, I was robbed by a group of bandits. They called themselves some kind of bird, the Rabid Ducks or some nonsense."

"The Wild Geese" corrected Pemberton. "They fashion themselves in some way after Robin Hood, robbing rich people and giving their money to the less fortunate."

"Don't say that like it's a good thing! They robbed me! They took my money, shoes and even the carriage horses!"

At this Integra chuckled; "So you had your guards pull the carriage all the way here?"

"Was I supposed to walk?"

"If you wanted to advertise your new fashion trend better."

"Do you find some amusement in this, Sir Hellsing?"

"Yes, I do." As the heiress was leaving, Lord Whitehall saw her say something to Seras, who looked back at him or better yet, his feet and started giggling. Lord Whitehall swore he would find those bandits and make them regret that they ever crossed paths with him!

 **Hellsing Estate**

Sam sat on the sitting room couch bored out of her brain. "A big place like this and nothing to do" she muttered. She had gone to the firing range to release some pent-up stress, but soon tired of that. She was curious about the basement, but remembered what Walter said about going down there. Sam also recalled that Integra said there were bodies down there. The assassin would not be surprised if that was true. Talk about skeletons in the closets. The front door opened and Integra and Seras walked in.

"Sam, my office, now"

"Are we going to have a three-way?'

"No."

When the three Huntresses were in Integra's office, she lit up a cigar and said; "By the orders of the King, the London Police will be starting an investigation on Lord George Whitehall and his involvement of the massacre of the Hunter families." Both Sam and Seras' mouths dropped open.

"That's what Chief Pemberton were talking about before he stormed in?" asked Seras

"Yes, the rumors that Whitehall tried to keep hidden has come to surface, thanks to you Seras."

"Wait….me?"

"What did she do?"

"Well Sam, Seras' 'playing with brats' as you so crassly call it, has gained her the popularity of the people. Some people have requested an investigation be opened. So, your idea of getting to know the people wasn't such a bad idea after all."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"That's all cute and shit, but what's the catch?" asked Sam impatiently. Integra took a long drag from her cigar and blew out a stream of smoke before saying; "Even though you help the police in some of their investigations, Seras, you are not to have anything to do with this one."

"What!? Why not? I know what the men who killed my parents look like!"

"The police will have questions to ask you, as a matter of fact they will have questions to ask all of us. But the Chief though it would be better to have objective minds for this case."

"I assume, you're going to know information about this case, right?"

"Never assume Sam, you'll just make an ass out of yourself. And no, though the Chief would have allowed me that privilege, I requested that he didn't give me that information until the investigation is over."

The office because very quiet. It was most likely that during this investigation, Whitehall couldn't be able to move around as freely as he thought. But if he was as cunning as they said, then there should be no evidence to be found. All the killing he had ordered was done without the rest of his family knowing, so there could be no one flip on him. And those who did the actual killing were dead themselves, no longer alive to tell tales of his heinous crimes.

"This investigation is just a waste of time" sighed Sam.

"You don't get to decide that."

"They'll search his house for anything sort of evidence" said Seras.

"Oh, come on, the man had more than ten years to get rid of evidence, what's to find?"

Integra smirked; "An important rule of war is to know your enemy. 'If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle'"

"Ah Sun Tzu's Art of War" said Walter. Integra rolled her eyes at Sam and Seras' confused looks, but said "Whitehall likes two things: writing and trophies."

"So, he'll will most likely have something belonging to our families in his house!" said Seras catching on.

"But he would not be stupid to keep it there, he will probably also destroy any writings."

"You just want to be a downer, don't you Sam?"

"I'm just being realistic, Seras"

Placing a folder on her desk, Integra said; "Well he can't destroy what he doesn't have.

"What are these?" Sam took one of the sheets. After reading one, the assassin asked; "Who's Richard Hellsing?"

"My uncle."

According to the letter Sam had read, it looked as if the Hellsing was in on the plot, to not only kill his own family, but to help in anyway in the destruction of the other Hunter families. "So where is this uncle of yours?"

"He's dead."

Seras sighed; "There's not really much we can do, so we might as well focus on something we can do." They still haven't been able to come up with an idea on how to defeat Sandy the Sand witch. While they knew that water was her weakness, there was no safe way to bring water to her patch of desert in the woods. They couldn't wait for another unexpected rain shower. While the Hunters were trying to figure out their sand witch problem, Whitehall was trying to wrap his head around the shocking piece of information the police chief Pemberton just gave him; by order of the King, there was to be an investigation on him, by request of the people, though the chief said that one person was extremely persistent about it. "WAS IT SIR INTEGRA?!" bellowed the stunned noble. He had seen her in the office talking to the chief.

"I cannot tell you that. If this person wants to make it known to you, they are free to tell you this themselves."

This was a most horrid day! When Whitehall returned home to his wife and fumed; "Not only have I been robbed of good horses and my money, but those bandits had the nerves to steal my shoes! And on top of that, that slag Hellsing has requested that there an investigation on me! Can you believe that?!"

"Yes George, I can believe that" sighed Marionne Whitehall. She had been married to George for over twenty years and all he ever obsessed about was about those damn demon blades. It had become so bad that even in his sleep he coveted them. "I am tired of hearing about those bloody swords! For years that is all I hear. You can't even touch them, so why do you want them? Your obsession over these swords are unbearable, first it was your grandfather, then your father and now you. This must stop! We, Whitehalls are a family of nobility, we should be ruling the country not bowing to anyone! It was not Sir Hellsing that requested an investigation, it was I" George could only stare at his wife in astonishment, his mouth hanging wide open. "You? You betrayed me?"  
"If that is what you are calling it. Yet you have betrayed the great Whitehall name, by killing for mere tools of servitude. I have found several people who are willing to testify against you."

"You bitch! Lies! There is no one left alive who knows what happened! You will pay for this slander! You will pay for this betrayal." At that moment, the police walked in, one of the officers said; "Lord George Whitehall, you are to come with us."

"What? Why?"

"We are taking you into custody to ensure that you don't try to escape or tamper with evidence. And don't forget to put on shoes."

Chapter End

 **Author's Notes: First I want to say sorry for the long hiatus, I got distracted again and lazy. I have about four chapters after this one written. Also, someone had requested a Hellsing/Black Lagoon crossover and I had to plan for that as well. So, you have that to look forward. So, Whitehall's own wife rats on him, well that was to be expected since he's a douche. I came up with the idea of having his shoes stolen from some show on OWN. Also read the book** _ **The Art of War**_ **by Sun Tzu, it's good. And don't worry about Sandy, I have a great way for the Huntresses to dispose of her. And you guys got to meet Pip and the Wild Geese. What will happen to Sandy? Will we see more of Pip and his crew of bandits? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter! I promise to be timelier with my chappies! See you in the next chapter!**


	13. Who Wants Second on that Sand Witch?

Hellsing Witch Hunter:1616

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 13: Who wants Seconds on that Sand Witch?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

 **Author's Note: I'd like to say thanks to 'Chadtayor020' for giving me the idea of naming Integra's second sword and thanks for the inspiration for its ability goes to "** _ **Snow White and the Huntsman'.**_ **So Chadtayor020 this chapter is for you.**

 **London Metropolitan Police Department- Interrogation Room**

Inspector Justice Granger often got jokes for his name and his ironic choice in careers. But he never let that get him down, he did his job honestly and enthusiastically. Today he had the task of questioning the last three survivors of the Hunter families, Hellsing, Victoria and McClaren. Inspector Justice had heard of them, but have never met them, except Seras who volunteered some of her time at the station. Each woman had a different way of telling their story. The first was Seras, she was in tears by the time she was finished recalling the horrors of that day. Seras had used up at least half of the tissue box. The second woman Inspector Justice talked to was Sam. Her voice was hollow, yet filled with anger more than sadness and she had a far-away look in her hazel eyes when she told her story. Justice was glad that all three Hunters were told to remove any weapons they might have on their person. Sam really looked like she wanted to kill someone. The inspector felt sorry for any fool that might piss the assassin off. The final Huntress to be questioned was Integra. To Justice's surprise, she was neither sad or angry, she seemed resigned, but to him that didn't seem to be the right word for it. Integra treated the questioning as if she was having a simple conversation with a friend. From the gory details of her father's poisoning to the traitorous uncle's trying to kill her.

"Where is Richard Hellsing now?" asked Inspector Justice.

"I killed him" said Integra matter-of-factly. The inspector was silent for a minute and then said; "On the same day he tried to kill you?"

"Of course. Should I have waited for a different time?"

"And that demon sword killed the other three perpetrators?"

"That's what I said."

"Where is the body of Richard Hellsing?"

"In the basement."

"You didn't bury him?"

Integra actually chuckled; "He didn't deserve a burial. And it would have been a terrible waste of money."

After Inspector Justice was finished with his questions, he thought back on the individual women; "That was the strangest, yet scariest set of interrogations I have ever done." When the forensics team searched the basement, they found the four skeletons of Whitehalls so-called partners in crime. They found the basement to be very creepy and scary with all its, strange noises and sealed doors. And its owner calmly leading them to the bodies did nothing to alleviate the team's anxiety. They had been in creepy places, but the basement of Hellsing Manor made it to the top of the creepy list.

Integra was right about Whitehall's need to collect trophies and writing. The police found several expensive, one-of-a-kind signet rings belonging to the Hunters in George's office. But that proved nothing, seeing as the Hunters had seen George as a friend and had no idea of his murderous intentions. What they were looking for were his ledgers or any writing that might incriminate him. The letters from Richard Hellsing were not enough. Whitehall had a specific ledger which was stolen by one of the stable workers. The police had found it hidden in one of the horse stalls, apparently one of the workers had wanted to black mail him. Several days ago, Whitehall noticed it missing and had a fit, he did not want it to found by the wrong person. He had even offered a reward for its safe return, but that did not work as his staff knew what kind of man he was. In that little black book, it told a twisted tale of swords, obsession and murder. There were dates, names, amounts of money paid and places of secret meetings. The witnesses that Marionne Whitehall found corroborated key details in the book. When presented with this evidence by the courts, George ranted and raved about how people were out to get him and that it was all lies. Whitehall, of course denied everything, but the courts nor the King was buying it. And George Whitehall was sentenced to death.

The day that George was to die, was a warm sunny day with a gentle breeze. When the ex-noble ascended the steps to the platform, he expected to see the executioner in his black mask, holding his trusty axe, not the King's Hunters.

"My family will avenge me! You will pay!" ranted George.

"Then your death will serve as a warning to your family" said Seras quietly.

"You should be trying to make your peace with your God, because you will soon be in hell" sneered Sam.

"I have done nothing wrong!"

"Keep telling yourself that. I have things to do, so let's this over with" drawled Integra.

It had been a tough decision deciding who was to be the one to execute George Whitehall, since all three wanted him dead. So, Walter came up with the idea of whoever method was best would be chosen. Sam had chosen death by a thousand cuts, leaving the victim to bleed to death, but it was deemed to be too long. Seras thought that Whitehall die the same way her mother did. But rape required the victim to remain alive to suffer through the humiliation and no one would want to see that. Integra merely demonstrated the way George was to die. Later, Sam would say that was a most fitting way for George Whitehall to die.

When Whitehall saw who was to be his executioner he said; "I will give you anything you want, just spare me!"

"Anything I want? I had no idea you could bring the dead back to life."

"I am innocent! It was my wife! And my sons, they coerced me into this, I…"

"You chose the wrong sword to lust after, Whitehall." The man looked confused, wasn't the black bladed sword Alucard the strongest of the three? Which sword should he have wanted? Integra drew her second sword; "This is Casull, a sword wielded by a demon. You'd do well to take that name with you to the afterlife with you." With this, the Hunter touched George on the chest with the sword's point and then sheathed it. The ex-noble laughed; "That's it? You do a poor a job as an executioner." Sam gave him a nasty grin; "Wait for it."

On George's chest, there formed a tiny metallic silver spot and soon it grew bigger and bigger as it began to cover his entire chest. It slowly made its way across his torso, like sliver syrup being spilled on him. The metallic 'liquid' also crawled its way towards his face. "What is this!? Please! Don't do this!" The living liquid had seeped into his pores and as Whitehall cried out, it bubbled from his mouth and soon from his eyes, ears and nose. George tore at his face trying to rip off what could be called a living coffin, but it had started to harden. In a couple of minutes, what used to be a living man was now a statue of shining silver, his face forever etched in a macabre mask of twisted fear. The viewers were completely stunned by this new form of execution, it was slow and the person knew they were going to die. The people soon dissipated, going on about their lives, but that night many of them would have nightmares and a new way of looking at Integra. This would stay with them for a long time.

Pip and the Wild Geese watched hidden among the trees and bushes, as the three Hunters rode silently through the wooded path. He knew that they had coin purses on them and the way they were dressed, there must be a lot of coins in those pouches. Another thing that Pip was interested in was the large black stallion ridden by the tall tan blond. Now that was a horse fit for a leader like him. On the silent signal, the Wild Geese rushed out at the three women, whooping and shouting, a tactic that scared both people and horses-usually. In this case, the women wore looks of expressions ranging from mild irritation to trying to stifle a yawn. There was no reaction from the horses either, though the stallion managed to bite one of the Wild Geese. But Pip didn't let this set back deter him. "Now ladies, if you would be so kind as to hand over your money and horses, we will be on our way."

Sam unsheathed two long daggers and chuckled; "What? You don't like our shoes?"

"I'd hate for beautiful women to walk home in their socks." This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Do you know who we are?" asked the petite blond. "We are the King's Hunters…."

At this all the Wild Geese burst out laughing, while red-faced Seras wore a confused look on her face. "What is so funny?"

"Maybe if I cut out their tongues, they wouldn't be laughing" growled Sam.

"Like we'll fall for that again" said one of the bandits. "We lost a lot of loot with that King's Hunters crap."

There was more laughter as Pip gave the women a cocky grin, and said; "We'll rob any rich looking folks that come through, even the King himself!"

"Oh, dear, it would seem that your idiocy has gotten you killed" said Integra softly. Pip looked at her, what could that mean? As she drew a lethal looking black sword, the etchings on the blade glowed red. "I'm afraid I simply cannot let that threat to His Majesty, the King go."

Several large black blobs dripped from the blade. Some of the Wild Geese took a couple steps away from the blobs, as they were now sprouting six pairs of red eyes and took the form of large salivating black hounds. A disembodied voice drawled from the sword; "Unleashing Cromwell restrictions…Level 2…Releasing the hounds…"

Pip looked around in horror, this was first his encounter with demon blades and now he was having some serious regrets about targeting these women. The hounds had already begun to make a feast of several of his men and if he didn't soon, they would all be killed. "Ok! Ok! We yield, just don't kill any more of my guys. We'll do anything you want." Pip felt ashamed having to beg for their lives, but he didn't have a choice and if anyone asks, he would say it was a tactical retreat. The soul piercing glare and the cruel smirk, unnerved the bandit leader. "You say you'll do anything? Well I think I know of something you can help us with."

The Hunters came across a patch of desert, where they were greeted by Sandy the Sand Witch (Sam's probably thinking of a sandwich which involves all three Hunters and Sandy.) "So, you came back, my tasty morsels."

"I see you're still hot and naked" smirked Sam.

"Don't compliment her body, Sam" said Seras.

"I am afraid we won't be staying long, or rather you won't, you degenerate pile of dirt" said Integra in a bored voice.

"Is she always this bitchy?" asked Sandy.

"This is her in a good mood."

"Well you just got here, it would be rude for me to leave." While the witch was still speaking, a balloon like object smacked her in the face. On impact, it burst splashing her with water. "No! Stop!" Several more of the objects hit the witch. Then more men carrying large barrels of water ran up to her and spilled the contents on Sandy, drenching her from head to toe. When the sand enchantress tried to leave, an iron chain was tossed around her torso, holding her fast.

"Not a good day to be dirt, is it? " smirked Integra.

Seras thrust her sword into Sandy's chest, but the witch just laughed; "You think, I'd leave my most vital organ in the same spot, foolish girl?"

"I'm getting real tired of being laughed at today" growled Seras. Harkonnen began to glow a bright fiery orange. The dragon Bahamut, in the form of a flaming serpent wrapped himself around the large blade; "Unleashing Tiamat Restrictions…Level 4… Pillars of flames". Blades of flame shot out from the ground and pierced into Sandy's body. On the tip of one of these spears was Sandy's beating heart. As the sand witch in despair, she disintegrated into a small mound of sand, the desert disappearing with her. Blowing out stream of fire, Bahamut burnt the witch's heart to a crisp.

"Remind me never to laugh at Seras" said Sam quietly to Integra, who nodded in agreement. Meanwhile Seras was chatting with Bahamut. "That was so cool, Bahamut. I didn't know you could do that! You're so awesome!" The wyvern looked like he was blushing, if it was possible; "Thank you, master."

"I have the best demon ever!"

Turning to the Wild Geese, Integra asked; "What were those strange pouches that you used?"

Some of the men wore embarrassed looks and then Pip said; "They were condoms." The look of shock that Integra had on her face made the men laugh.

"I'm sorry I asked. Sam, you can write the report. I refuse to tell the King that a witch was defeated by condoms!"

"Are you sure? Imagine all the stuff I can say- "Dear Al…"

"AL?!" Integra sighed; "Fine, I'll write it." As the Wild Geese rode off, Seras asked; "Are you sure we can trust them?"

Integra shrugged; "They have their usefulness…."

"You blackmailed them…"

"I merely gave them the choice of either working for me or gaining the ability to hold their heads in a basket."

"Blackmailing."

"Call it whatever you want, but you are right, I am not about to blindly trust a bunch of bandits, so I will be keeping an eye on them or at least Hermes will." On a nearby tree, a large black eagle with crimson eyes, gave a loud screech before flying off in the direction that the Wild Geese went.

Chapter End

 **Author's Notes: So, there you have it, the death of George Whitehall. Awesome sword powers and sick ways of dying. I read on good ol Google that Bahamut was a dragon of justice, ironic huh? Nice to see the Huntresses getting along again, well now that Whitehall is dead. But is that truly the end of them? I think not. And we got to see more of Pip and the Wild Geese. I didn't want Integra to hire to them as in the anime because of the whole alternate universe thing. Instead she uses them through threats and blackmail. Ok so future chapters will include more Hellsing characters, meeting Schrodinger's biological mother, a chat among the sword demons and more, so stay tuned! See you in the next chapter.**


	14. The Talk Among Demons

HELLSING WITCH HUNTER:1616

SAPPHIREWYREN

Chapter 14: The Talk (not that crappy CBS show) Among Demons

 **Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

When you are a demon used to running free and ruling with terror, but now confined to a sword, seven months seems like a long time. However to the three abysmal demons Alucard, Byakko and Bahamut, the last seven months seemed to fly by. Byakko and Bahamut seemed content with their current situation.

"I don't see it changing anytime soon and I kind of like it. Seras is a refreshing drink of water, though there are some things I do not understand about her" Bahamut mused.

"Of course not, you're not a female. That and all our former masters were men" replied Byakko.

"Seras has proven to be stronger than my previous masters."

"So has Samielle, perverted, but still strong. Of course there were not many to choose from, due to Whitehall killing everyone."

"And they call us demons."

"Do you believe that our masters will remain strong?"

"What do you mean?"

"All of our previous masters have sealed us away and chosen to do other things with their lives, meaning they have become weak. Will these do the same?"

"My master will NEVER become like her predecessors" declared Alucard.

"Ah, Alucard, we were wondering when you would join us" purred Byakko.

"Yes, you spent the most of the night watching Integra sleep."

"That's because she looks beautiful when she is asleep."

"You see Bahamut? I told you he was in love and you didn't believe me."

"I thought you were joking."

Byakko shook her head; "The poor fool's in love with a human."

"Integra is not just any human. She is unlike any other women I've known."

"Wait for it…" said Bahamut.

"And I have been with plenty of women."

"I knew he was going to say that!"

The white tiger just sighed and rolled her eyes, while Alucard continued; "I will make Integra my queen. We will be equals and lovers." The wyvern laughed out loud; "I want to be there when you ask her that, Alucard."

"If I had money to bet, I'd bet she would say no."

Alucard left the room in a huff, they would never understand, they didn't have Integra as their master. He went back to her bedroom and scowled at the sight that wasn't there earlier. Apparently Schrodinger, frightened by the thunder storm that raged outside the manor, had crawled into bed with his adopted mother, who wrapped a protective arm around him. Alucard let out growl of disgust and left the room, he never liked that cat-boy. Why did Integra have to adopt him? Bahamut and Byakko saw the scowl on Alucard's face and knew immediately what had put it there.

"If I didn't know better, I would say that Alucard is jealous of Schrodinger" laughed the wyvern.

"I am NOT jealous of the little brat" snarled Alucard.

"Yes, you are. The only guy Integra pays attention to is Schrodinger."

"Integra is a human; she would never have feelings for a demon."

"I will turn her into a demon; she would make an exquisite demon queen."

"I highly doubt that she would become a demon; she has too much sense of responsibility."

"I'm sure once she sees what I can offer her, Integra will agree."

"Fine, ask her tomorrow" smirked the wyvern. "I'm dying to see her reject you, Alucard."

"Save yourself the embarrassment and be glad, she doesn't seal you up, the way her father her did" sighed the white tiger.

"I'll tell her tomorrow and you two will see that you are wrong."

The next day after another successful hunt, Alucard said; "Master, I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it? And make it quick."

"I love you and I want to make you my queen."

Everyone in the office was still. Yes we have a bunch of nosy people in there. Bahamut and Byakko had told their respective masters that Alucard had something to tell Integra and that they would want to be there when he told her. So they lingered in the office in pretence of interest of the report that was supposed to be sent to the king. Both butlers Walter and Philip were also present. Walter always bought Integra a cup of tea after hunts because they were stressful affairs. Philip was there to give Integra an inventory report and a list of things that needed to be ordered. And Schrodinger was there because he was Schrodinger and somehow found out about Alucard's crush on his mom. He really wanted to be there to see what would happen. So with two other demons and a host of people watching, Alucard made his proposal. So you can imagine the looks on everyone's faces, especially Integra's face which was more disgust than shock. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND!?" Not the reaction one expects when they propose or tell someone they love them.

"I can turn you into a powerful demon and we can rule together as king and queen. Partners. Lovers. All you have to do is unseal me."

"And just who the hell do you think you're talking to? What makes you think that I would want to give up everything I have worked for, just to roam the earth mindlessly killing people?"

"You could be a queen."

"I don't want to be a queen, you godless demon! You had better get that silly notion out of your head! The only thing you are to me is a tool, one that I can use whenever and however I see fit! My life is my responsibility to my king; which certainly isn't you, and to protecting my country!"

Alucard was not expecting that rant, he had thought that she might at least have thought it over. What made this worse was that now Schrodinger was laughing out loud to this, while Integra merely sipped her tea as if nothing was happening. He gave a nasty growl and disappeared into the sword. Later that night when everyone was asleep, the demons met again for their nightly chat.

"I'm assuming that was not what you expected, Alucard" stated Byakko.

"It was very hilarious, however I thought she would be shocked, but pissed, that was amusing" laughed Bahamut.

"You find this funny?" snarled Alucard.

"It's why I am laughing."

"Have some kind of sympathy, Bahamut."

"She flat out told him to take his love and shove it. What is not funny about that, Byakko?"

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

The wyvern however was not listening and still chuckled to himself.

"Why wouldn't she love me?" Alucard mused to himself.

"Yeah, you're a looker, you got brains and you're great in bed!" said Bahamut before howling with laughter again.

"That is not nice, Bahamut" sighed Byakko.

Alucard the left the room, deciding to look for Integra, maybe watching her sleep would ease his mind and since there was no thunderstorm, Schrodinger would not be there. As usual she looked magnificent in sleep. He had to admit, now that he thought about it, he was glad she had refused. This showed him how strong she truly was. That Integra was not going to accept the first deal on the table, she would accept if the terms suited her. She was playing hard to get, this made Alucard love her even more. Integra was even more beautiful! Alucard decided to share this new found information to his compatriots. Byakko could only look at the vampire demon with pity. Bahamut decided that this was another joke and laugh; "You know Alucard, you should be a comedian."

"And you bloody demonic assholes, should shut the hell up! Do you know what time it is?!"

The three demons turned to face a very angry Integra; "Do you idiots do this EVERY night?"

"It's Alucard's fault, he keeps telling the most hilarious of jokes, Sir Integra" chuckled Bahamut before disappearing. Byakko said nothing and just left, leaving Alucard and Integra alone together.

"Master, I was not telling jokes, as that overgrown newt implied"

"So, what were you saying that was so humorous?"

"Nothing. I was just wandering about your reaction to my proposal."

"Proposal? If that was a proposal, it's no wonder I'm never getting married."

"I will convince you to become my queen."

"Yes and I will become a Catholic and dye my hair blue."

"You are just playing hard to get."

At this Integra laughed; "Bahamut was right, you should be a comedian. Although a circus clown suits you more. Now shut up and let me sleep!"

"Good night my queen."

Integra just rolled her eyes. She really hoped that this was some phase that Alucard was going through. She already had to get used to him watching her while she slept, but this was a whole new mess. Besides when did demons started falling in love anyway? Integra did not need a horny demon while she was trying to do her duty to her country. And if Alucard was going to propose, he would have to a lot better than that, a lady can't give her best rejections to a proposal so half-assed.

Chapter End

 **Author's Note: Poor Alucard, he's suffering from unrequited love, the same as Charlie Brown and the 'little red haired girl'. So will Integra say 'yes' to Alucard? (No) So now what's next? We get to meet Schrodinger's biological mother! How will that go? Will she want her son back? Will Integra give him up? How will the cat-boy take all this? Find out in the next chapter. See you in the next chapter!**


	15. The Circus is in Town

HELLSING WITCH HUNTER:1616

DIANAPRINCE31

Chapter 15: The Circus is in Town

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

 **Berlin, Germany 1616**

Being poor had its challenges and those challenges sucked. The cold, the hunger, the looks people give you could drive one mad, but Irmeline Schneider was made of tougher stuff. She had been on the streets for most of her life and pick pocketing was second nature to her. By being plain and unassuming, Irmeline avoided detection or getting caught. She lived in a small hut in one of the many dirty alley ways of the country's capital with her three children. There was a fourth son, but he had been lost, well honestly, she had abandoned him. It was that damned shapeshifter's fault! Her son was born with the ears and tail of a cat! Even the poor have standards and she refused to be seen with an animal as a child. So, when he was six, she left him at a fruit vendor's stall and never looked back. The brat had made a name for himself as a capable thief and she had seen him on a couple of occasions, but because she kept her face covered, he didn't recognize her. One day the circus came to Berlin and they were looking for new acts for their show, mostly freaks and the unusual. They were offering up to 100 gold coins to anyone who would bring them any new additions. Finally, her son would do something useful. With the gold coins Irmeline could get clothes and food for her children. So Irmeline searched the streets for the cat-eared boy. By now he would be about fifteen years old, but not necessarily look the age. Irmeline searched everywhere but could not find him. Where could he have gone? He couldn't have been caught, could he? The beggar woman asked a local butcher who said; "Hmm, I remember about a couple years back, some sword wielding blond said that urchin was hers. Don't know where she took him. She spoke perfect German, but I know she was a foreigner." Irmeline soon found out the description of the woman who had her son, she was tan, with blond hair, blue eyes and for some reasons wore men's suits. After some more eavesdropping and asking around, Irmeline learned that the woman had adopted her son as her own, lived in England and was from the Hellsing family, one of the wealthiest families in Europe. Even the name sounded scary. After doing a couple of 'favors', Irmeline found passage on a London bound air-ship. Soon those 100 gold coins would be hers.

 **Hellsing Estate**

Seras patted Kitten on her neck, while the horse munched on some apples; "I wonder why Kitten is getting so fat lately."

"It's probably because of all the treats you bring her" said Integra.

"Oh, she's not fat, she's pregnant" said Schrodinger.

Both Huntresses looked at the cat-boy in shock.

"SHE'S WHAT?!" screamed Seras.

"I meant to tell you, but I keep forgetting or getting distracted."

"How many months?" asked Integra.

"Umm…eight months."

"That's the same number of months I've been here!"

"So, you mean as soon as Kitten got here some horny male just got on top of her?" snickered Sam.

"That's a crude way of putting it."

"Who's the bastard that knocked up my Kitten?"

Schrodinger looked uncomfortable and said; "I think I hear someone calling me!" He would have scampered off if Integra hadn't grabbed a hold of his shirt. "Answer the question. Who's the father?"

"It's Baskerville!"

At hearing his name, the stallion looked in their direction, with what could be a smug expression on his face. However, Integra looked as embarrassed as her horse looked proud.

"I'm sorry mom, by the time I got there, he was in the middle of doing it."

Integra groaned; "I should have him castrated!" Sera hugged Kitten; "You're going to be a mommy!"

"So is every female horse in this pasture" laughed Sam. "Integra, I think your horse has a more vibrant sex life than you".

Integra punched Sam in the arm and retorted; "And apparently more vibrant than yours or you wouldn't be trying so hard to get with me."

Seras turned to Integra; "We're going to have a baby, Sir!"

"Please don't say it like that Seras, it sounds so wrong."

"So, who keeps the foal?" asked Schrodinger.

"Seras can keep it" replied Integra.

"Oh, thank you Sir, for letting me keep our baby!"

"We're not having a baby, Seras."

"Yeah, Seras you two are not having a baby, at least not before Sweet Cheeks and I get it on."

Integra groaned again and decided to head back to her office. As Seras watched her leave, she sighed; "I'd like to be a mother someday."

Glancing at Schrodinger, Sam asked; "Why? It just looks like hard work to me." The cat-boy stuck out his tongue at the assassin, while Sam continued; "That's just hormones raging because Kitten's pregnant."

"I don't think it works that way. I think it's more than that, oh well at least I get a cute foal."

Meanwhile Irmeline had finally made her way to London and it reminded her of Berlin, crowded and bustling with people going on about their daily lives. She had to find where Hellsing was, but how? She tried asking several people, but either they ignored her; because what would someone like Hellsing want with a beggar or their directions were too complicated. Finally, a kind hearted old farmer agreed to take her to where Hellsing lived. On the way there, the old man went on and on about Hellsing and the King's Hunters. Irmeline would have preferred if the man would be quiet, but beggars can't be choosers. When she reached the estate, she was astounded, the place was so big. Irmeline had never seen a house so big. When the gates opened, the guards searched her for weapons and finding none, she was permitted. At the front door, she was greeted by a man named Walter, who insisted that she get cleaned up and a change of clothes before meeting with the head of the house. Only after Irmeline was deemed presentable, did Walter lead her through several hallways to an office where he announced; "Sir Hellsing, there is a woman here named Irmeline Schneider, she claims to be Schrodinger's biological mother.

"What?" came the surprised response.

Integra got a good look at the woman who came into her office. The woman was rather plain and homely, with dirty blond hair. She was also thin, because the clothes that she was dressed in her hung loosely on her, no matter how much the maids who cleaned her up tried to make them look good on her. At least the maids got rid of the smell. The small woman flinched under her predatory glare and Integra had to smirk at that. "Whatever it is you want, you have come to the wrong place. If it was for money, I am not giving you a single coin and if you want your son back, that is if you are not lying, well you're not getting him back either" said the Huntress icily.

"But he is my son! You stole him!"

Integra rolled her eyes and said sarcastically; "Yes, that is exactly what I do, steal homeless children from foreign countries."

"I will report you to the police!" Irmeline was getting desperate she need that money that only giving her freak of a son to the circus could provide. However, Integra was not going to give up Schrodinger to some beggar woman, even if she did threaten to report her to the police. "Woman, the sight of you offends me, I believe it is best if you leave immediately before you sour my mood even more." But Irmeline insisted that she be given back her son. So, Integra decided to let Schrodinger make his own choice. If he wanted to go back with Irmeline to Germany, Integra would do nothing to stop him. When the boy entered the office, Irmeline was surprised by how much he had grown and how well he looked. Schrodinger was dressed in a white collared cotton shirt, brown pants made of dungaree and shiny knee high black boots. On his head, sat a round brown cap at an angle that showed one his silky black ears and around his neck he had a pair of expensive looking goggles that were made of fine brown leather, brass buckles and frames, with amber lenses. Schrodinger didn't recognize the woman standing in Integra's office, so he asked; "What's going on, mom?"

"This woman claims to be your biological mother and wants to take you back to Germany."

The cat-boy looked more closely at the woman. Could his mother really want him back? Could she have come all this way just for him? But there was something wrong, this didn't seem right. The look in her eyes certainly didn't say love, there was something in them, but love was not it. Schrodinger took a couple steps back from the woman. "I'm not going anywhere with this _schlampe!_ " exclaimed Schrodinger angrily. "She abandoned me! I don't have to go do I?"

"Not if you don't want to."

Schrodinger left the office, while Irmeline stood in shock over what happened. Walter gave Integra a sheet of paper; "This was found on her person." When Integra saw what on it, she considered shooting the woman in the face; "You wanted to sell him to the circus?!" Irmeline was escorted -none too gently-off of Hellsing property. Meanwhile in one of the stables Schrodinger sat in an empty stall, with his arms wrapped around his knees. He had thought that he was over his mother, but here she was and demanding that Integra hand him over. Could she truly want him back? What if she did? But she was poor and could hardly feed herself, so going back to Germany would not be wise. And the look she gave him certainly was not one of someone connecting with a loved one after a long time, so what was it she wanted? Just then a paper was dropped into his lap. Schrodinger read it:

 **WANTED: Any new acts and freaks, such as**

 **Abnormal humans, animal/human hybrids. Willing**

 **To pay up to 100 gold coins for all acceptable acts.**

The paper also listed the time and place where one 'contributions' could be made.

"The bitch wanted to sell you to the circus, that's the reason why she was here" said Integra dryly.

"She didn't want me?"

"I'm afraid not, she just wanted the money she would have received."

"W-what's wrong with me?" Integra took out a handkerchief and wiped away the tears that had begun to fall from Schrodinger's eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with you. She's the one with the problem."

"I thought…is it wrong for me to want her to love me?"

"No, it's perfectly normal. Just remember that I will always love you."

As Schrodinger hugged Integra, he thought back on the last six years, they had been the best years of his life. No begging for food or sleeping in the streets. He had clean clothes, his own room and all the food he could eat. He also got to work with horses, but best of all there was someone who loved him, cat ears and all, like a true mother should.

"I love you, mom."

Integra gently tweaked one velvety ear before replying gently; "I love you too."

"And I love that ass, Sugar Lips" said Sam.

"SAM!"

"Hey, I thought we were all loving and stuff!"

"Not you, you imbecile!"

Sam swatted Integra's butt before running out of the stable with the heiress hot on her tail. Schrodinger had to laugh, nothing would ever make him give up this family.

A couple of uneventful days later, one of the stable hands burst into the office looking frightened, dazed and out of breath. He also had a large welt on the back of his head. The man handed Integra a crumpled sheet of paper; "Sir! They took your son!"

Chapter End

 **Author's Note: Cliff hanger! Don't you just love those? Well we met Schrodinger's biological mother and we can clearly say, she's not a stand up gal in the least. And now some goons have kidnapped Schrodinger. I feel sorry for the kidnappers. Will Irmeline sell her son to the circus? When Integra find her, how will she react? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out soon! See you in the next chapter!**

 ***schlampe is German for bitch***


	16. Kidnapped!

HELLSING: WITCH HUNTER 1616

DIANAPRINCE31

Chapter 16: Kidnapped!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

 **Author's Note: After this chapter, this fic will be on hiatus for a while, because I have to plan the next chapters carefully, so it's not like you guys are reading a bunch of filler chapters (I'm lookin' at you Naruto!). I was writing what I thought was going to be the next chapter and I realized I did not want to go in that direction, so I have to review my notes and plan. So, in the meantime, I will be posting another Enrico Suffers chapter, some more WoC side fics, Doggycard, Hellsing Chronicles and even the first two chapters of the third part of the Winds of Change series. I will also post my Hellsing/ Black Lagoon crossover (whenever I finish typing it). Witch Hunter will be back with epicness and a new character or two. Ok on to the final chapter before the hiatus.**

The stable hand Wilbur and Schrodinger had gone to get grain for the horses as scheduled, as they were loading the carts with the feed, several large men burst into the building and attacked them. They had overpowered Wilbur and knocked him out, hence the large knot on his head and then they nabbed the boy. They left the ransom note with the unconscious stable hand. When he came to, Wilbur read the note and looking around, he didn't see Schrodinger. So, he immediately unhitched one of the cart horses and rode it as it would go back to the estate. Another groom would take care of the tired horse, while Wilbur had ran to deliver the note to his boss.

However, Integra didn't hear a single word of the groom's story. She was too busy staring at the crude note that boldly said; "We have your son, if you want to see him alive bring one thousand gold coins." The note directed that the meeting place was a grassy yet abandoned airfield. Wilbur had left to prepare Baskerville and the rest of the occupants looked towards Integra to see what her next course of action would be. By the look on the huntress' face, they could tell she was seeing red. When Integra finally did speak it was in a whisper; "My son…that whore has the nerve…" Sam, Seras, Philip and Walter looked at each other, this was not good. Integra was usually a careful and rational thinker, but now she was pissed. Without saying anything else, the Huntress strapped on her two swords and revolver. She then retrieved a crossbow and some large bolts. Walters ran out the office after Integra and tried to talk her out of whatever rash plan that was going through her mind. "Sir, I'm sure there is a better way, then whatever it is you're thinking."

"Like what?"

"We could call the authorities or the police."

"No, I am going to crucify that German piece of filth."

"You can't do that…"

"You're more than welcome to come and watch me."

Integra mounted Baskerville and was already galloping out of the gates before Walter could say anything else. When Integra reached the airfield, she immediately sensed that something was wrong. On the ground lay several men and they looked unconscious. However, one of the men came to and was trying to stand. Integra grabbed the man by his shirt and shouted; "Where is she?" The man blinked stupidly for a couple of seconds; "Huh?...What…?"

"The filthy German lady and a boy, where are they?"

The fog finally lifted from the man's mind as he said; "Some woman said that she wanted to get back her son from some rich…oh shit! Sir Hellsing! The woman never told us…if I had known…"

"WHERE ARE THEY!?"

The frightened man pointed in the direction Irmeline had gone and the Huntress rode off. Irmeline had gathered some roughnecks and told them some made up story about how her son had been stolen. Of course, she had left out the parts such as that she was at odds with one Sir Integra Hellsing, they didn't need to know that. They just needed to know that they would be handsomely rewarded. But at the airfield, she decided to have a toast of a job well done and had bought out a bottle of cheap wine, which she had swiped. The wine was drugged and when drunk rendered the men unconscious. She had decided that she did not want to meet Integra again. So, getting on the horse, which Schrodinger was tied to, Irmeline rode off leaving her accomplices. She wouldn't get a thousand gold coins, but she would still get some coins from the circus people. Irmeline had thought that she had gotten away, until she heard the sound of hoofbeats. Looking back, Irmeline saw a huge black horse and its rider looking like the pissed off version of the angel of death baring down on her. The woman saw Integra raise a crossbow, take aim and fire a bolt at her. It, however did not hit Irmeline, for that was not its purpose. On the bolt was tied a white handkerchief and as it flew Irmeline's horses head, the beast shied, skidding to a sudden stop and throwing its passengers. The cat-boy had managed to loosen the ropes, so when the horse made its stop, the ropes became untied. Luckily Irmeline and Schrodinger were unhurt, however the horse did not stay around to find out what would happen and bolted. Irmeline watched as who she would describe as the scariest person in the world, dismounted and walk slowly towards her with a revolver pointed at her. "You did a very stupid thing, you trash" Integra said icily. Irmeline grabbed Schrodinger and taking out a dagger, put it to the boy's throat. "Don't take another step! I'm …I'm warning you!" The woman's hand was shaking so badly, it was more likely she would cut herself as well as the boy. Integra shook her head; "You must not be too bright, your pathetic attempt at a hostage situation only makes things worse, for you."

"Just let me go…"

"So, you can sell my son to the bloody circus?!"

"He's not your son, he's…."

A shot rang out. Irmeline touched her cheek, where a bullet had grazed it.

"Finish that statement and the next one will kill you."

The sound of more hoofbeats could be heard and both women looked to see who it was, Schrodinger used this distraction to break free of Irmeine's grasp and scramble over to Baskerville, who gave him a friendly nuzzle. Soon Sam and Seras came into view. "What are you two doing here?" demanded Integra.

"Walter sent us to stop you from doing something you might regret" said Sam simply.

"Or illegal" added Seras.

"I don't do things I regret, maybe except not charging you two rent."

"You have stolen everything from me! That is all you rich people do! You take and take and take!" screeched Irmeline. The German women then put the dagger to her own throat. "Give me back my son or I will kill myself! My blood will be on your hands!"

"Let's not do anything rash. Perhaps…." said Seras.

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with you!" screamed Irmeline pressing the knife deeper into her neck. "Just give me my son, you rich scum!"

"No. If you're going to kill yourself, hurry up and do so already. It would save me the bullet."

"You're not making the situation any better, Sir Integra" said Seras. "She needs help."

"If by God's grace she makes it out of this alive, the only help she will get is the hangman's noose."

"You think I won't kill myself?! You will be sorry!"

"Don't! Both of you are being stupid. Think of Schrodinger!" cried Seras. Irmeline wouldn't look at the boy, but Integra turned towards him and saw how frightened the small cat-boy looked huddled next to the large horse. Even if she had abandoned him, then came back to try and sell him to the circus and then kidnapped him, Irmeline was still his biological mother and a connection like that could not be broken. The huntress sighed as she put away her revolver; "You're lucky Seras is the sensible one…." Irmeline decided that now would be a good time to attack.

"NO!" shrieked Schrodinger. There was a flash of silver and large spurt of blood…and severed hand clutching a dagger flew through the air and landed in the grass.

"That was pretty stupid" said Sam.

"Well now I have no reason to keep you alive, you filthy slag" growled Integra. Irmeline clutched her bloody stump and howled in pain. She glared at the Hunters; "I won't let you take my son". Integra kicked Irmeline to her back and stepped on her handless arm, causing the woman to scream and unsheathing the black blade she replied; "And I will not let you sell my son to the circus!" Just as Integra was about plunge her blade through Irmeline's throat, the Royal Guard showed up. Seras and Schrodinger both sighed a breath of relief. Two guards hauled the thief to her feet, while a third told her; "You are under arrest for kidnapping."

"What about her? She tried to murder me!" screeched Irmeline.

The guard gave her a confused look and said; "Murder? What are you talking about? All I saw was a Hunter restraining a criminal. Take her away." Later that day Irmeline was loaded onto a prison ship and headed towards a German penitentiary. She would spend at least ten years there, since she already lost a hand. The men that had helped her would spend about three years due to ignorance and the fact that Irmeline betrayed them. Integra would have preferred that Irmeline swing, but had to be satisfied with this outcome.

That night Schrodinger sat in an empty stall, he hadn't eaten or said anything to anyone. He went about his work morosely and the horses seemed to know, because every chance they got, they nuzzled and nibbled at him. In less than a week, his own mother wanted to sell him to the circus, had kidnapped him and tried to kill him. What rotten luck! Schrodinger decided that he would not mope about it any longer. The woman who had called herself his mother had abandoned him when he was still a little child because of what he was, as if he had any control over what he looked like. Integra was right, Irmeline was the one with the problem, besides Schrodinger had a new mother, one who loved for who he was, one who would do anything to protect him, as proven earlier that day.

Integra gazed out the large window of her office, the only other person in the spacious room was a lithe man dressed from head to toe in black leather armor; the black mask covered his face entirely.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" the man inquired in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"You wouldn't be here if I didn't. Besides that woman has proven that she will be a thorn in my side. I will not allow her to pull anything like she did today."

"If this is traced back to you, you could probably be executed for this. I'd hate to see that happen."

Integra smirked as she turned to face the man; "If this is traced back to me, it means you didn't do your job properly. The slag's a beggar, no one will miss her. Just get it done."

"As you wish, Sir Hellsing."

The man disappeared into the shadows and Integra turned back to the windows, if she had to swing to protect her son, she would do so gladly. A few nights later, the man in black was in her office again. "Good fortune smiles upon you, Sir Hellsing."

"You were able to eliminate her?"

"I didn't have to."

"Explain."

"The woman proved to be quite delirious and tried to escape using a comb she crafted into a knife. She was killed by the guards when she attacked them."

"It would seem that twat did something right, finally." The Hunter tossed a small leather pouch to the man. "Well at least I won't have to deal with that woman anymore."

"Will you tell your son of the woman's death?"

"I should throw a party, but many may deem that to be rather inappropriate."

The man chuckled and as he was leaving he said; "It was a pleasure doing business with you Sir Hellsing. If you need our services, you know where to find us." Integra said nothing but lit a cigar. She had decided that she would not tell the boy of his mother's death, he had already been enough, this bit of news would do nothing to help him. Integra would tell Schrodinger some other time, right now ignorance was bliss.

Chapter End

 **Author's Note: Who knew that Irmeline would go through all that just to sell her own kid? Who was that man in black and will we see more of him? When is the proper time to tell someone that their mother is dead? So. what's in store for the King's Hunters? You have to wait until the next chapter. See you in the next chapter!**


	17. Night of the Full Moon

HELLSING: WITCH HUNTER 1616

DianaPrince31

Chapter 17: Night of the Full Moon

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

 **Author's Note: Witch Hunter is back from hiatus. Yay! I have about three chapters planned out….on paper and in my head, but they are there. Also I am writing Hellsing: Law and Order, so …yeah…pretty much a crime drama fic…that's it for now. Let's welcome back Witch Hunter!**

The number of werewolves attacks had risen over the last couple of months and right now the King's Hunters were chasing down a pack of seven, which had been spotted. Apparently six of the pack members had decided to gang up on a single one. Each huntress took out a werewolf with a silver bullet before the other four fled. As their horses chased after the monsters, Sam called out; "Whoever kills the most, gets a free drink!"

"Fine by me" replied Seras. Integra sighed, this was not some kind of game, but being in a good mood herself, she decided not to ruin the fun; "I'll just add it to your rent."

The Huntresses raced off after the remaining werewolves and once again each took out a werewolf, but the seventh one had disappeared. Looking around Seras said; "He couldn't have gone very far, at least not with those wounds."

"We should split up to find it" suggested Integra.

"Yeah, good idea, that way at least one of us will find it" agreed Sam. "And one of us will get that free drink."

"How will we know which one of us killed him?" asked Seras.

"Bring his head back as proof" smirked Integra.

"Gross" said Seras.

"That free drink is as good as mine!" said Sam as she spurred Makube into a gallop. An hour later when the Huntresses met up, none of them had the head of the werewolf.

"Looks like we were all unlucky" said Integra.

"He must have turned back into a human" said Seras.

"So we'll just have to wait until the next full moon or if he attacks again" sighed Sam. "I can't wait that long!"

"Who gets the free drink?" asked Seras. Since each hunter killed two werewolves each, they had to pay for their drinks, except Integra. She didn't drink anything and couldn't fathom why she let Sam drag to a bar after what had happened the last time.

Early the next morning Walter bought a report about woman who was rescued by a werewolf. Integra glanced up from the report; "Am I reading this correctly. She claims to she was rescued by a werewolf, not attacked?"

"Precisely, Sir."

"I want to speak to this woman."

"Philip has gone to fetch her, Sir."

Nearly a half hour later, the lady named Elizabeth Dunn was in Integra's office, along with Sam, who looked as if she would rather be back in bed and Seras who was yawning. Integra shook her head, no wonder things couldn't get done, her fellow Hunters were late risers. Well it wasn't like they had multimillion dollar companies to run. The woman began her story; "I was walking home when some man came up to me and started talking. He wanted me to go out with him and when I told him that I was engaged, he became upset and started dragging me down some alley. When the man started grabbing at me, a huge man appeared. He grabbed the creep off of me and they started tussling, when suddenly the second man started turning into some kind of animal, I think it was a wolf. I ran off, so I do not know what happened after that."

According to the police report, the man that tried to assault Elizabeth was found knocked unconscious with some minor bruising including a black eye. Of course the men's story was different, but Integra was not interested in that.

"What did he look like?" inquired Integra.

"The man was tall, had shaggy white hair that covered his eyes, he was wearing a long brown coat with brass buttons, cap that matched and black boots." After the woman had finished speaking, everyone in the office was silent, until Seras asked; "So he just changed into a wolf from a human?"

"Yes, he changed into a large two legged wolf-like creature."

"How could that be? Don't werewolves change into their form when the moon is full and change back the next morning?" asked Walter. "This one seems to have the ability to change at will at anytime."

"That can explain how the seventh one escaped from us last night" said Sam sullenly.

"If this man is a shifter and not a werewolf, this could be troublesome" said Integra, while tapping a fountain pen on the desk. "That would mean he would be able to attack and by the time, we get there, he would have shifted into a human that leaves us with a dangerous disadvantage."

Seras asked; "Is that the reason why those other werewolves were attacking him, because he's a shifter?"

"If he was involved with any of the recent attacks, I could care less. We must find him before another attack."

"Can we look for him after my morning nap? Who wakes up this early?" yawned Sam.

For the rest of the week, the Hunters searched for the white haired large man who could shape shift, but had no luck. The fortunate thing was there were no attacks from any wolf-like creatures, but Integra did not want to take any chances and had the Wild Geese looking out for any canine creatures. They were not happy to have to do this, but Integra reminded them of other things they could be doing, such as swinging from a noose. The wolf shifting man was not seen over the next couple of days, he had all but disappeared. The Hunters could spend all their time looking for him, so that case was eventually put on the back burner until any new developments were found. Meanwhile there was plenty of drama on the Hellsing Estate. Walter had bought to Integra's attention something that the head chef had complained about. "Sir, it would seem the Schrodinger was caught stealing food, several large hams." Integra shook her head, why would Schrodinger need to steal food? Was this some kind of after effect of his days of living on the streets? "I'll talk to him" Integra sighed. A night later Schrodinger crept into the kitchen, by now everyone was asleep, so no one would see him. The cat-boy went towards the steam powered ice box where the meat was stored. Just as he was going to grab some meat, the light was turned on. Schrodinger turned to Integra sitting quite comfortably at the large wooden table. "Umm hey mom, didn't see you there."

"That was the point. Care to tell me what you are doing?"

"N…nothing at all, just getting a snack…I was feeling kind of hungry…"

"Really? You already had a rather large dinner."

"I'm a growing boy."

Integra had to smirk at the snarky answer. "You don't live on the streets anymore; there is no need for you to steal food."

Schrodinger looked down at his feet and said nothing, so Integra continued; "What were you going to do with those hams?"

"Ummm…ham sandwiches?"

"Schrodinger, you get three meals a day, if you are hungry in between those, you can ask the cook to make a snack. I'm sure he wouldn't mind making you something. No more of this late night snacking nonsense."

"Yes mom…sorry mom…" and the cat-boy ran out of the kitchen.

"Do you think that will work?" asked Walter.

Integra lit a cigar; "He's not stealing the food for himself, he's feeding someone or something and I intend to find out what it is."

A couple days later, Integra saw Schrodinger scurry out of the kitchen clutching a large bundle. She followed the boy to one of the less occupied stables. Though the stable could house at least twenty five horses, only about eight occupied this one. When Integra entered the building, the boy had practically disappeared. The only sounds that could be heard were the nickering of the horses as they munched on their mid day meal. Judging from what Schrodinger was stealing from the kitchen, whatever was in the stable, was a carnivore, yet the horses were calm; probably they have become used to their new guest by now. As she went further into the stables, Integra had a feeling that she was being watched. In the stall furthest from the door, Integra saw a tattered blanket, bloody bandages, some dishware and bones from meat. "What the hell…" Out of the corner of her eye, the huntress saw movement and jumped out of the way as a giant clawed hand had swiped the air where her head had just been. When Integra got a good look at what was in the stable, she was stunned, it was the wolf man shifter the Hunters were looking for all week. This was what had been eating the good ham from her kitchen? The beast lunged at her, knocking the pistol from her hand, but before he could slash at the woman, she had ducked under him and kicked his legs from under him. She scrambled to get the pistol and the wolf-man came face to face with its muzzle when he pounced on her and pinned her to the ground.

"STOP IT!" came the cry of Schrodinger. To the wolf beast, the boy said; "That's my mom, don't hurt her." What the hell was going on here? Integra quickly glanced at Schrodinger, but kept the pistol aimed at the monster's face. "Schrodinger, what in all that's holy is going on here?"

"Mom, don't shoot!"

"I wonder why not, there's a monster on top of me!"

The wolf man growled and Schrodinger said; "Please get off of my mother." The beast looked at the boy and then back at the Hunter, he grunted but backed off. Integra got up with the pistol still trained on the wolf man, to which Schrodinger asked; "Uh…mom, can you put the gun away?"

"And should I put it where you put your sanity? What is that thing doing on my property!?"

"He was wounded and hungry, so I …took care of him…"

"So all of my food was feeding this thing!?"

"His name is Hans."

"You named it!?"

Hans growled, in response Integra said; "Shut it! One more sound out of you and your brains decorate these walls!" Hans sat down in the straw, but he didn't take his eyes off the Huntress. Schrodinger looked up at his mother with pleading eyes; "I didn't name him…that's his name. He has nowhere to go…"

"He's not staying here! We've been trying to catch this monster…."

"Hans is not a monster! He's a shifter…like me." At this Hans changed from his Wolf-man form to his human form. Integra sighed, this was not something she expected. She could feel a headache coming on.

"Can he stay? Please? He could work in the stables….or help you hunt witches…so can Hans stay?" pleaded Schrodinger.

"You do realize he just tried to kill me, right?"

"Hans is really sorry about that, right Hans?"

The large man nodded his head, but Integra said; "Sure that's a very sincere apology, what he can't speak?" The man nodded again and pointed to his neck. Beneath the cloth there was a large ugly scar. Integra peered closely at the pink raised skin; "What happened?"

"Hans said he was captured by some weird doctor and they took out his vocal cords, so they wouldn't have to hear him scream while they tortured him."

Integra looked into the Wolf shifter's eyes, they were red pools of sadness as he relived the moments in his mind. The heiress sighed; "Fine, Hans can stay. I've got two moochers living here, at least he'll be useful."

"Thanks mom, you won't regret it" said Schrodinger happily. Hans thanked Integra by wrapping her in a big hug with a soft smile on his lips.

"Okay, okay put me down Hans."

As she turned to leave, Integra felt a hand on her butt; did Hans just grab her ass? When she turned to glare at him, Hans held up a piece of straw with a sheepish smile. Integra couldn't help but smirk; "You only get one of those."

When Integra informed Walter and Philip of the new addition to their staff, the elder butler looked concerned and asked; "Are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean we were just hunting him a week ago for attacking people."

"He didn't attack anyone!" exclaimed Schrodinger. "Hans was trying to protect them!"

"Yeah right" said Sam icily. "I say we kill him…"

"I don't really care what you say" interrupted Integra. Philip decided to step in before the two huntresses went at it. "I believe that Hans can be a valuable asset to us and remember the werewolf attacks did stop after the pack was killed and there were none while Hans was hiding."

"That is true" agreed Seras.

"How will he speak to us?" asked Sam.

"He'll find a way, besides do we really need another person who don't listen?" said Integra. Since the head of the house said it was so, Hans was now part of the team. When everyone left, Walter couldn't help but ask if this was good idea again, to which Integra replied; "I trust Hans more than I trust Sam, strange isn't it? I'll have to let His Majesty know of the change in events."

The next day Integra presented Hans to King Albrecht, who took a liking to the wolf shifter immediately and even invited him a wrestling match, since both men were large. As she watched the two, Integra could only shake her head and chuckle at what she called 'childish antics'. Schrodinger who also was invited joined in the playful madness and basically all three males were chasing and grappling each other.

"Hunter Integra, come and join us" laughed the King.

"I will have to respectfully decline your offer, Your Majesty. Someone has to maintain an air of maturity."

After wrestling, they had lunch and spent time walking the expansive palace grounds, talking. When they returned, Schrodinger told everyone who would listen his time with "Uncle Al", and every time Integra cringed when she heard that. Why the King of England would allow anyone to call him that was beyond her. But at least now it would not come as a surprise to the King that one his Hunters had a shifter in her employ. The look on his face when she told him that she was blackmailing the Wild Geese was still quite funny.

 **1:00 a.m.- Hellsing Estate**

Seras was one to always follow rules, she believed that rules were important. Without rules, there would only be chaos, but tonight; screw the rules. She bolted into Integra's bedroom and shook the woman, while shouting; "The baby is coming! It's coming!"

"For someone who is giving birth, you sure seem energetic" Integra said groggily. "Now go away, I'm sleeping."

"Come on, Sir Integra, this is our baby, you have to be there!"

"Fine, fine, whatever you say."

The two women arrived just in time to see Kitten give birth to wobbly legged little colt. The foal had the same night black coat of his father, but the white mane and tail of his mother.

"Ooohh he's so cute!" whispered Seras.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Integra.

"He's looks like the night sky, so that's what I'll call him, Night Sky."

"That's a great name" said Schrodinger as he watched the foal nurse from his mom.

"You know Sir Integra, we made a great baby."

Integra groaned; "I'm going back to bed. Welcome to the Hellsing Estate, Night Sky."

Chapter End

 **Author's Note: And welcome back Hellsing Witch Hunter 1616 and Hans! So there you have it, another Hellsing character, the Captain. I added in the birth of the foal because someone wanted to know when that was going to happen. Since the gestation of a horse is 12 months, it's safe to say that the three ladies have been Hunters for a year. So happy anniversary! I hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter!**


	18. The Fourth Sword: Charybdis

HELLSING: WITCH HUNTER 1616

Sapphirewyren

Ch. 18: The Fourth Sword: Charybdis

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

 _A thousand years ago four abysmal demons terrorized the world and no one was able to defeat them; until the king England sent out four families and their armies, the Whitehalls, the Hellsings, the Victoria and the McClarens. The tale tells of three swords and three Hunter families, but it is incomplete. The four families thought the most advantageous way to defeat these demons were if each family took one demon. Each family fought their assigned demon courageously, well actually only three fought with courage. The heads of the Hellsing, Victorias, and McClarens led the way to the battlefield knowing full well that this could be their last day. So they fought with everything they had and after a hard long battle and sacrifices, they were able to the defeat the demons and seal them in three swords. However the head of the Whitehall family preferred to save his own skin and sent his army to fight under the leadership under another man. The fourth demon, the scourge of the ocean Charybdis decimated the Whitehall army. Seeing this the three other families, though exhausted from their own battle assisted the Whitehalls and was able to seal the demoness into the sword, but because the families had tired themselves out, the seal was not as strong the others._

 _Out of respect of the humans' great will, strength and courage, the demons Alucard, Bahamut and Byakko allowed themselves to become slaves to their wielders. As each head of the family stepped forward to claim their blades, the fourth would not allow the Whitehall head to wield her, "WHY SHOULD I BE A SLAVE TO A COWARD!?" Partially destroying the seal, Charybdis killed the Whitehall head and his remaining army, leaving only his youngest son alive. She then hurled the sword into the ocean and disappeared in the depths of the waves. When the families returned home, the king was informed about what happened, but he felt sorry for the lone Whitehall and so he was lavished with favor and power, but not the Hunter title. This was what he and his descendants would crave for generations, but without a demon imbued sword, the Whitehalls would have to be satisfied with what they had. A thousand years later the Whitehalls or at least one of them craved the swords; that it led him to commit atrocities against the Hunter families and be executed. As the years went on the people never knew that the Whitehalls had been in the battle with the demons or that there was a fourth sword, only the Hunters knew, but they never expected to see it again._

Early morning in 1617 a report came that a man found a rusted sword on the beach, upon picking it up, he dropped dead, his life sucked out of him. The people on the beach suffered the same fate; as their life essence strengthened the demon within the sword and she was able to break free from the weakened seal and began her rampage.

Walter was getting worried, a hunt never took this long before and if it did, Integra would at least sent word to him and Schrodinger. She knew how much they worried about her dangerous duty. But today that was not the case and on top of that a torrential thunderstorm had started. The butler couldn't help but pace, he tried to keep a cheerful attitude for Schrodinger, but as lunch came and gone, still no Hunters. Evening also came and went and the rainstorm only seemed to get worse with loud booms of thunder, a black sky and bright flashes of lightning. Schrodinger tried to keep himself busy with caring for the horses and playing card games with Hans, until the thunderstorm came. He ran inside the Manor and jumped into his mom's bed, but without her there, it just made it worse. The other staff tried to come up with reasons why the Hunters would still be out in such weather, but none of it helped, especially when ten at night came.

As Schrodinger laid huddled in Integra's bed trying his best not to hear the deafening thunder, he heard what sounded like screaming. At first the cat-boy ignore it, the sound became more insistent and panicked. It sounded like it was coming from the front gate. Schrodinger ran out of the house, nearly knocking over Philip, on his way out. He sprinted out to the gate where he saw Baskerville screaming bloody murder. The stallion's saddle was empty and his reins dangled loosely. The guards rushed to open the gate and the horse ran towards the manor where he continued screaming and rearing up. Schrodinger dashed towards the horse and tried to get a hold of the reins. Baskerville just ran about in circles, screaming and whinnying. Philip came out to see what the ruckus was about and seeing the empty saddle, knew something had happened to Integra. He ran back into the manor and to tell Walter what happened.

"Hans get a carriage! Philip, get the doctor here immediately, tell him it's urgent!"

"What about me?" asked Schrodinger.

"See if you can get that horse to stop screaming and lead us to where Sir Integra is!"

That was easier said than done, but Schrodinger was able to calm Baskerville down enough and the stallion led them to the beach where all the three Huntresses lay unconscious on the muddy ground. Hans and several guards lifted the women into the carriages and they rushed back to the Manor, where they were stripped of their wet clothes, cleaned and dressed in clean clothes by the maids. Afterwards the doctor proceeded to check each woman, while Schrodinger and Walter fretted and worried. Soon the doctor spoke with Walter; "Besides for several bruises and cuts, there is nothing _physically_ wrong with any of them."

"What? How can that be?"

"There is no head trauma to explain their unconsciousness. Whatever they were fighting must have something to with it. Though there is one thing that concerns me. It's about Sir Hellsing's right eye, it is best if I show you." The butler followed the doctor in the Huntress' room, he peeled back Integra's right eye lid. Instead of a sapphire orb, the eye was reptilian; the eyeball yellow, the iris light green and a black slit of a pupil.

"What the bloody hell is that?" gasped Walter.

"I have no clue, she might be possessed or…"

"Not a word to _anyone,_ do you understand? We can't have foolish notions and rumors going about" said Walter sternly. The doctor nodded, having been in the Hellsings employ for many years, he knew how to keep his mouth shut. After the doctor had gone, Walter went the office, where the three swords lay on Integra's desk. For once none of the demons had given any trouble when someone else picked them up. The three disembodied spirits came out of their respective swords when Walter demanded; "What happened out there?" The demons glanced among themselves uneasily before Alucard answered; "We encountered the fourth abysmal demon, Charybdis."

"What?! I thought that sword was lost at sea."

"It washed up on shore today and she was able to break the seal."

"Ok, but how did they end up like this? Will they wake up? Are they alive? And what happened to Sir Integra's eye?"

Alucard looked really uncomfortable before whispering: "She used a forbidden seal."

"SHE WHAT?!"

The demon nodded; "Charybdis proved too strong and indignant to seal in another sword, so Sir Integra used the forbidden Thirteen Layer Seal to seal parts of Charybdis within the three Huntresses."

Walter could only stare in shock as he processed the information. The last time someone had used that forbidden seal, they were blown to tiny bits. The butler had heard Arthur tell his daughter that this was a forbidden seal, among others and therefore never spoke of it again, furthermore teach her. Where did she learn it? Did she know any other forbidden seals? How could she do something so stupid? Did she tell Sam and Seras that it was forbidden or just used them as tools? Walter wished Integra was awake so he could slap her and then hug her and then give her a good shake. He couldn't believe that she would do something so reckless. Now it was up to the Huntresses themselves to come through. The next morning Walter sent word to the king and he practically came running.

To see his Hunters incapacitated in the way they were, stunned Albrecht. They looked like the dead with a pale pallor and drawn faces. The king visited everyday in hopes of seeing them awake. Walter noticed that he spent the most time with Integra and though he knew it wasn't his place, he had to tell the king that he had other things to do. As he left, Albrecht asked; "You'll let me know when she wakes up, right?"

"Of course, Your Majesty" replied Walter not missing that the monarch said 'she' and not 'they'. After three days, Sam was the first to awaken and as she got out of bed, she stubbed her toe on the wall, more like she kicked a huge hole in it. "Holy shit! Oops."

"Please be a bit more careful, I'm sure that Sir Integra does not want to pay for any expenses you incur" sighed Philip. Just as he finished talking to Sam, a hand came through the wall.

"Sorry! I was trying to squash a fly!" said an embarrassed Seras.

"This is the only time I know of people coming out of comas destroying property" said Philip.

As the two women headed to the kitchen, Seras asked; "Is Sir Integra awake yet?" Philip shook his head; "Not yet, the seal took a toll on her the most, since she initiated it."

"Oh."

After lunch Seras went into Integra's room. She was startled to see King Albrecht there, holding Integra's hand. "Your Majesty? I didn't know…"

"I'm sorry Hunter Seras, I was just…"

"It's alright Your Majesty; I'm worried about her too."

"What is this Thirteen Layer seal thing about? I keep hearing Walter fussing about it, but I can't get him to explain."

"It's a forbidden seal used to trap demons in living beings; in this case, us."

"You mean the fourth abysmal demon is inside you? Right now?"

"Ummm…yes, well part of her is…"

The monarch was silent, which made Seras feel uncomfortable; "We are not going to be fired are we?"

"Of course not, why would I do that?"

"Well we could probably be considered demons….couldn't we?"

"I don't think you're a demon. Who would protect the country from witches? Besides part of demon is _inside_ but it is _not you._ "

"But I punched a hole through a concrete wall!"

"So you've become stronger."

"That's the demon's power."

"That power is now yours. You can choose to use those new abilities to protect this country. It can also give you a better advantage against the witches."

"Well when you put it like that, I guess it's not that bad."

"May I suggest you and Sam practice how to control these new abilities, I'd hate to get a report that some poor innocent person was hurt."

"Yes, of course Your Majesty."

Walter entered the room and said; "I'm here to remind you, Sire that you have a meeting."

The king gave a most unroyal-like pout; "Aww crap, I forgot about that. I could cancel it…"

"Your Majesty, you cannot spend all your time here. It will look at though you are neglecting your duties. If there is a change, I will let you know, now no more visits!"

The king sighed; "Fine." He looked at the unconscious Hunter before he left.

"I think he has a crush on mom" piped Schrodinger. This earned him a smack on the back of his head from Walter; "You will NEVER repeat that, do you understand?"

"It's not my fault it's true."

Walter sighed, he did not need these kinds of rumors to start spreading about, but he couldn't help but notice that maybe what the cat-boy was saying true. However what good king wouldn't be worried about their subjects? Albrecht was that kind of man, he had a large heart and was friendly….and married. Schrodinger sat in the chair that the king had occupied and said: "I hope she wakes up soon, another thunderstorm is coming soon."

Integra had though she had been in some strange places in her life, but this vast, misty black was the strangest by far. The darkness was never ending and she then heard a voice; "You think you can keep me in here with your weak seals?"

Integra came face to face with a large bluish-purple sea serpent. Despite the lack of light, she scales still shone and one her chest was a large red circle with twelve more circles in it that continuously rotated.

"It'll have to do for now."

"Like everyone before you, you will fail."

"If you haven't noticed, you overgrown eel, my name is NOT Whitehall."

"Hm, so which one are you? Victoria? McClaren?"

"Don't me laugh; I'm neither of those families."

The demon leaned closer and grinned; "Hellsing. The family of magic users. But this won't keep me." Charybdis tried to clawing at the seal, only to receive a rather nasty burn.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't underestimate me"; smirked Integra.

"If I can't leave, then neither will you!" The sea serpent at swiped Integra, just for her claws to phase right through her.

"You have been split into three, so you won't be leaving anytime soon. If you are a good girl, I might let you out to play."

"I think you and I will get along, Hellsing."

"As long as you know who is in charge."

"Of course…master."

Walter looked down at his unconscious boss; he hoped that this was not a permanent thing. Schrodinger was already beside himself with worry and the king was not too happy. There had been two witch attacks and Sam and Seras had to dispose of them without Integra. Sam was actually glad to show that she did not need the Hellsing heiress, she already felt that the king spent too much time with her. Seras, on the other hand hated that Integra was out of commission and Father Anderson came to the Manor to pray over the woman. After the priest left Walter could only shake his head while asking; "Why on earth did you have to do something so reckless?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time" came the soft reply.

"Sir?"

"I said it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"You're awake."

"I can see that."

Walter then hugged Integra, something that he rarely did; "I thought I had lost you. I thought that you wear dead." The butler left Integra to her devices, while he went to have something for her to eat prepared and to share the good news with the of the household. Meanwhile in the dining room, Seras, Sam, Hans and Schrodinger were eating lunch.

"Since Sir Integra is out like a lamp, who's in charge, not that she was in charge of us, but this nice house can't go on without an owner, so I vote me."

Hans growled in disagreement.

"You can't be in charge, don't people have to respect you?" asked the cat-boy.

"Just for that you can sleep outside the gate, brat."

"No one is sleeping outside and Sam, you're not in charge" sighed Seras.

"You're getting more and more like Integra" said Sam.

"That's Sir Hellsing to you, you ungrateful slag. As to who is in charge if I am ever incapacitated, is still me, not some common women off the streets! Nothing changes."

Schrodinger ran to his mother and gave her hug; "Mom! You're awake! I missed you. Baskerville was so sad, he kept kicking his stall."

Walter, however fussed that Integra should be resting to regain her strength, but she just ignored him reminding the butler that she had been 'resting' for the last week and she was tired of it. Soon everyone found themselves in the living room, where Walter said sternly; "Sir Integra, you are aware you used a forbidden seal and it can't be undone?"

"Yes, I am."

"These two have barely managed to keep their new abilities in check."

"Well they are going to have to work on that, won't they?"

"This is serious."

"Ya know we have a demon inside of us, right?" asked Sam.

"Way to contribute, Sam. I told you that during the battle."

"You forgot the part where she is in my mind!"

"I agree with Sam, sometimes I hear her trying to tempt me to break the seal" said Seras softly.

"You couldn't, even if you wanted to."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you don't know how and if you try to break the seal, you will die" was the deadpan response. Sam and Seras looked stunned, but the assassin exclaimed; "You never told us that part!"

"I shouldn't have to, why would you want to set Charybdis free anyway?"

 _Because she promised to get rid of you._

Integra clutched her right eye; what the hell was that?" Seras looked at the heiress with concern; "Are you alright, Sir?"

"I heard that, Sam" growled Integra. But the assassin looked confused; "What did I say?"

Seeing the look on Sam's face, Integra realized what was happening. Since the water demon Charybdis was sealed within three different people, her abilities were also split and depending on their will, so were their control the portion of the powerful water demon. One of the abilities that Charybdis had was the power of mind reading, which had made her very difficult to defeat in battle; now that power resided in Integra. Of course this made everyone in the room pretty uncomfortable, for fear that now their very thoughts would not be secret.

"Well since Sir Integra can see our thoughts, I might as well have some fun" smirked Sam.

"That's my cue to leave and rectify this problem"; said Integra, but as she left the room everyone could hear her exclaim; "Oh come on Sam! That's just nasty!"

Walter asked; "What was it you thought of?"

"Oh, just me and her doing it,….doggy style."

"You're mean" giggled Seras.

Seeing the filth that many people had on their minds, Integra decided to seal up Charybdis' powers, she didn't need the powers anyway, to Integra her sword and her own abilities were enough. The powers of the water demon, which also included telekinesis and the ability to create illusions, would be used only as a last resort. So the new black leather eye patch Integra sported sealed those powers until they were needed. She hoped that Sam and Seras would do the same thing, but had high doubts about that. Sam wasn't happy because she had so many images that she wanted to show Integra; "Oh well I guess I'm just going to have to just draw them."

When Albrecht found out that Integra had been awake for several days, he was not happy that Walter did not tell him right away. And Walter, who forgot all about the king was surprised when the monarch showed up.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Hunter Integra. You said I'd be the first to know when she recovered!"

"Sorry, must have slipped my mind."

"Well where is she?"

"Does the queen know you are here?"

The look the king gave Walter made the butler regret asking and he led Albrecht to Integra's office. When they arrived, the king picked Integra right up out of her chair and gave her a big hug.

"Your Majesty, this is highly inappropriate!"

"I'm just glad that you're okay. I was so worried."

"That's great, now put me down. Why does everyone feel the need to hug me?"

Walter left the office to bring some refreshments and after that, he left them alone. They spent more than three hours talking; Walter realized that when Sam came into the dining room asking about the kings guards that stood outside the manor. Walter looked at his bronze pocket watch and gasped; "Three hours!?"

"I bet they are doing it in her office."

"Samielle, you are talking about the King!"

"I know, about now, Integra's face is in pure ecstasy while the King plows her like cornfield."

Walter stared at the copper haired woman in open mouthed shock. That couldn't be true…could it? Integra wouldn't do anything like that, there could be serious repercussions. As if she could read his thoughts, Sam purred; "It's only human nature. How long do you think she's going to remain a virgin?"

Walter dashed towards the office with Sam close behind. He threw open the door and three pairs of eyes looked at the new entrants, two surprised, one mildly annoyed. Wait….three pairs of eyes?

"So which one of you is going to tell me what the hell is going on?" demanded Integra.

Sam and Walter looked at each other and pointed to each other, Integra meanwhile sighed; "Let me guess, due to the time that passed, Sam put some filthy notion in your head that His Majesty and I were up here fucking like cats in heat?" Albrecht looked shocked, while Schrodinger started laughing. Turning to the king, Integra said; "This is the kind of stupidity I have to deal with on a daily basis." Walter mumbled his apologies and left shamefaced, while Sam had a smug smirk on her face; "If you're thinking about doing it, I don't mind watching."

"Come here Sam."

"Oooh, we're making this a three way?"

The slap that followed echoed around the office, astounding both cat-boy and the monarch who did not see that coming. Integra grabbed Sam's chin and pulled her close; "If you can't show more respect for your king, I will throw you out of here. You are not to say such disgusting and slanderous things about His Majesty because I consider that to be treason. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ya know I was hoping we were going to kiss."

"Too bad, I make it a habit never to put dirty things in my mouth. Now get out."

Sam left rubbing her cheek, but also with a huge grin on her face. Integra shook her head; "Ugh, how I loathe that woman."

"Now, now Sir Integra, she seems nice to me. It's been a year and you still haven't give her a chance."

"I'm sure she doesn't give a damn whether I like her or not."

"You'll be surprised. Well I better get going. It's good to see you in good health, Sir Integra."

After the King left, Integra pondered over what he had said and scoffed; "Sam's a disappointment to every Hunter that existed."

Chapter End

 **Author Note's: So there's the fourth sword, Charybdis, a water demon. In Greek mythology; Homer's Iliad, Odysseus faces Charybdis, who as a monstrous whirlpool (in some pics there's teeth). I think it is also in the story of Jason and the Argonauts. We'll see more of the sea serpent demon and her abilities that each Hunter has in future chapters. Okay back to hunting and killing witches. See ya in the next chapter.**


	19. Close The Door You're letting the Demon

HELLSING WITCH HUNTER 1616

DianaPrince31

Ch. 19: Close That Door, You're letting the Demons Out

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

Whoever invented the first door, didn't want to keep people out, he wanted to keep something in. Doors kept warmth in, when winter came. They kept pets and children from wondering from the safety of their home. But most importantly they kept the demons from the other dimensions from crossing over and causing trouble.

Walter and Philip both winced as they heard a door slam. Previous to that there were shouting between the two Hunters Sam and Integra. Apparently Sam had done something that Integra would consider stupid and told Sam of what she thought. Sam told Integra what she thought of her opinion and where she could shove it. The only reason why the Manor was still standing was because Seras stepped in between the two angry women before they could physically assault one another. So now Sam was slamming doors, while Integra was probably seething in her office. Why these two couldn't get along after all this time was beyond the two butlers. Perhaps it would be best if Sam and Seras moved to the Hunters Lodge in London. What was worse was that Integra started charging rent and lodging for their horses. She said if she was going to get headaches out of the two, she might as well get some money as well. And when Sam reminded Integra that Walter was against charging them rent, Integra said coolly; "Walter's name is not Hellsing, mine is. This is the Hellsing Estate and at the moment you are occupying the Hellsing Manor which is owned and headed by Sir Integra Hellsing, that's me, so you will pay rent or get the hell out." This had put a strain on all the Hunters and it seemed that everything that they had worked towards in terms of getting along was going down the drain. Soon the Hunters only saw each other whenever there was a witch attack, which meant Walter and Philip had to do extra leg work.

When the king made mention of this, Integra surprised him by saying; "You can either have us throwing slumber parties and having pillow fights or you can have us dealing with any potential witches in your kingdom, but you can't have both, Your Majesty."

"You said yourself that this country deserves better than three immature, bickering girls!" the king said sternly.

"So I did, it would seem I'm playing the hypocrite here."

"And if this ridiculous infighting gets one or all three of you killed?"

"Then you had better pray these idiot swords choose more worthy Hunters."

"And if this ridiculous infighting gets even one innocent civilian killed?"

"You can hang me first for murder, treason and failing my family name."

Everyone in the throne room gasped and Sam and Seras looked sullen, they were not committed like _that_.

"You seem to have all the answers, Sir Integra Hellsing" said Albrecht.

"Only because you haven't asked the hard questions yet, Your Majesty."

There was silence in the throne room and everybody stood still as is moving at the moment was a crime. After the king had dismissed the Hunters, Albrecht wondered what the heck just happened. This incident had happened three days prior of the door slamming and was the most likely candidate for the recent arguments. Sam and Seras were not happy because now it felt as if they had a sword two inches from their neck and Integra had put it there. They had tried to get the heiress to retract her statement, but she had closed the door on that topic and every time someone bought it up, they opened the door of yelling, shouting and insults.

After the latest argument, Philip didn't know if he wanted to bring the report to Integra's attention, but he did anyway. Several girls had gone missing over the last couple of days from the county of Kent, at first the people had thought the girls had run away, but one girl came back prattling nonsense about a door and a queen. As she read the report, Integra contemplated not telling the other two Hunters.

"I'd probably get the job more efficiently without those two" she murmured to herself.

"Sir that is not right. You three are supposed to work together" said Philip.

Integra sighed; "Fine you tell them, I'm going to prepare."

When Sam and Seras met Integra at the front gate, they both looked upset. "Philip said you wanted to leave us behind, is that true?"

"He has no reason to lie, so you figured it out."

"Well, while you were asleep we bagged us a couple of witches by ourselves."

"Do you want a treat for that?"

"Would you two cut it out?" said Seras. "This is getting ridiculous. We have a job to do, so let's go and do it."

When the Hunters reached Kent, the mayor came out to greet them. "My name is Spencer Bates. The girl, Clare Rowland had to be locked away because we believe that she is possessed. She tore off Father Carmichael's arm! He was trying to exorcise her…"

"Where is she being kept?" asked Integra.

"She is being kept in one of the lower prisons for obvious safety reasons."

"I'd like to see her."

"Sir Hellsing, I strongly advise against that! She already…"

"I still wish to see her."

Mayor Bates led to the Huntresses to the prison and once inside the stone building they went to the basement that reminded Hunters of the basement at the manor.

"I guess Hellsing Manor is not the only place with creepy basements" whispered Seras to Sam.

The group came to a stop in front of a large metal door, guarded by two burly men. The door had a small window in it, so one could look through; it also had a sliding door to obscure the prisoner's view of the outside world. And it was through this window that Integra was looking into. For a couple of moments, the Huntress did not see anything and then the girl popped up. The girl was petite with unruly red hair and blue eyes; that at the moment had a crazed look and were blood shot. At seeing the 'visitors' the girl began to giggle madly in a high pitch voice. Taking off her leather coat and sword belt, Integra said; "Open the door, I'm going in." Mayor Bates gave her an astonished; "Sir, this is madness! I strongly advise against it!" Seras nodded her head in agreement; "I don't think it's safe." However Sam said; "Let her in, this I have to see." The guards opened the door slightly, so that the occupant couldn't get out, but the slender woman could. The last thing that Integra took off was the leather eye patch.

As the door closed behind her with a loud thud, Integra looked around the dimly lit cell. On the wall were several lengths of broken chains. Apparently they had tried to chain the possessed girl to the wall and that didn't go over too well. The floor was littered with refuse, old dishware and tattered blankets. The air smelled of unwashed bodies and waste. It would seem that everyone was too afraid to come and clean up the cell.

 _On your right_

The possessed girl leapt at Integra, but went sailing over the Hunter's head as she quickly crouched. Clare screamed in frustration and tried again, hiding in the shadows and leaping at Integra. The Hunter grabbed the petite girl and slammed her into the nearest wall. Then taking the girls face in a tight grip forcing Clare to look into her eye. Soon the deranged look in Clare's eyes was replaced with a glazed over look and she spilled the beans. "We wanted to become powerful in magic, so we summoned the witch queen Jezebel."

"What happened to the other girls?"

"They were devoured by the witch. I was the only one to escape, though she is coming for me. She has placed a part of herself in me. As long as she has this connection with me, she will find me."

"How did you summon her?"

"We found a book of black arts; we opened the door, once in this dimension she cannot be destroyed. She will be queen of all and conquer all!"

"I'll be the one to determine that. Who are the other girls?"

"They were Grace Payne, Ella Walker, Lily Walker, Zoe May and Bethany Evans…they are all dead…"

After a couple of more questions; specifically about the black art book, Integra left the cell while placing her eye patch back on. Mayor Bates looked at the Hunters expectantly and asked; "Now what do we do?"

"If this witch queen truly has a connection and is coming for her then we can use that. You would have to move that girl to a less populated area" answered Integra.

"You mean to use that girl as live bait!?"

"Yes, in order for my plan to work."

"You can't just carelessly put someone's life on the line, Sir Integra!" exclaimed Seras.

"What if she is killed?" asked Sam "You do remember you told the king, don't you?"

"Yes. Now we don't all day, better for two people to die, than two hundred."

The plan was a simple one or at least to Integra it was. The girl Clare would be taken to a nearby field, so that Jezebel would find her there. Once Jezebel tracked her host there the Hunters engaged her in battle to distract her, while the girl reopened the dimensional door. Before the witch could be sucked through the door, several of the Wild Geese tossed a barrel of kerosene over her, soaking her in the flammable liquid. When Jezebel was sucked through the door, a flaming crossbow bolt was shot at her where Jezebel burst into flames as the door closed behind her. Though the people of Kent were glad that the witch was gone they also mourned the death of five girls. What had started out as nonsense and curiosity, turned into messing with forces that one had no right dealing with, leaving five dead and a sixth whose fate was unknown. No longer possessed, Clare sat with her parents, the Mayor and the three Hunters. Usually the punishment for those who dabbled in witchcraft was death by burning, especially if it caused the death of others. But looking at how repentant and scared the girl was, Seras was the first to believe that Clare should be pardoned. Sam did not agree however; a witch was a witch. Who was to say that she wouldn't do something stupid like that again? The final vote was left up to Integra and she made her decision.

As the Hunters rode back to London, they all agreed (for once) that Integra made the right call. Clare would live, but she would spend time in the stocks and a year imprisonment. Being burned alive would have been too much for the close knit town of Kent to endure after so much death and Clare would have to live with the deaths of her friends for the rest of her life. The mayor was especially thankful for Integra's leniency. And when the king read the report and a letter from Mayor Spencer Bates, he was pleased. Clare had learned her lesson and would no longer be dabbling into witchcraft. After the Hunters had gone, the people of Kent decided to burn any books that had any kind of witchcraft or dark arts for the safety of their town.

Chapter End

 **Author's Note: This wasn't as action packed as the other witch fights, so sue me or don't. We'll be getting into some action in later chapters, but for now, we find out what happened to the Whitehall family. Yes they will be back and we all know that they are plotting something. Wonder what that is. Find out in the next chapter. See ya in the next chapter.**


	20. The Worst Date or the Best One

HELLSING WITCH HUNTER 1616

Sapphirewyren

Ch 20. The Worst Date Ever or was it the Best?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

Exploits of one Hunter Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing got around London quickly through word of mouth and through the newspapers. These tales made the rather reclusive Hunter was a much respected person. She was one of the first person, people put on their invite list when they were holding a soiree. And if Integra actually decided to show up at the party, the host was quite popular. But it was not only her prowess for slaying demons and witches quite known, she was also an amazingly talented businesswoman and she grew prosperous as most of England and the civilized used Hellsing made products.

Marionne Whitehall sighed as she put down the newspaper. The Whitehalls have gone down in prosperity and status once George Whitehall was executed. They were mostly shunned and wherever they went they could hear whispers from the people around them. They have been labeled as a traitor family and were left out of many social functions and noble gatherings. The widow was used to getting invitations to many galas and balls, now there were none in the mail. If only her husband hadn't been so stupid and obsessed with a bunch of swords. The man had no real sense of ambition, why go after a sword when there was power and wealth to be had? Suddenly Marionne got an idea and she sent for her eldest son Andrew.

What his mother was asking him was madness, pure unadulterated madness! Why would she even think of something so wrong?

"You want me to do what?" Andrew asked stunned.

"I want you to marry Integra Hellsing" came the stern reply.

"You are aware that she is the one that killed father?"

"The old fool doomed himself when he went crazy over a couple of pointy sticks."

"I'm not even attracted to her."

"What does attraction have to do with it? Hellsing is rich, probably richer than the king. She has power and prestige, and at the moment, that is what we need. We need to gain favor with the royal family again. What better way than to marry the last Hellsing?"

"Mother, this is ridiculous, she isn't going to want to marry me!"

"Well change her mind. Court her, compliment her, woo her….do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Mother, I'm sure there is another way to go about this."

"This is the only way."

"This is crazy! Why me?"

"You're the eldest that's why. Now stop moaning. All you have to do is get her to marry you and sign over the Hellsings business to you and then she will have a tragic 'accident'."

"Mother, I'm not going to be in this ridiculous plot if it involves killing, I'm not about to be turned into a silver statue. You know we still haven't received father's body!"

"Fine, you can have her committed or sent away, just get that woman to marry you and sign over her wealth."

"You say it as if it's that simple. We are not talking about any woman; we are talking about a King's Hunter. If this goes wrong I could thrown in prison or worse."

"Then make sure you don't get it wrong."

The man sighed as he ran a hand through his dark wavy hair.

"Mother, you really think that Sir Integra is stupid enough to marry the son of the man she executed? You don't think that she would see through this plot?"

"Look at it this way. Every woman wants to be told they are beautiful, when do you think it was last when Sir Integra was told that? Without horny men only wanting one thing? Told she was beautiful by an actual gentleman?"

"Now that's just absurd! She isn't like most women! She's kind of scary…"

"On the outside, yes, but I'm sure somewhere in that cold heart of hers, she longs to be told that she is beautiful and you will use that against her."

"I don't think that she is vain in that way…"

"It doesn't matter; you are to get the Hellsing business. This is our way back where we belong, on the top."

Andrew sighed; "Fine, I'll do it, but no killing! We don't need any more shame."

"Good, we will be on the top soon and we will celebrate."

 **Hellsing Manor**

Everyone was shocked when the courier delivered a letter to Integra from the Whitehalls. They were more shocked with the contents of the letter. And most of all they were floored when Integra actually accepted to go out with Andrew Whitehall.

"Are you nuts!?" yelled Sam.

"Perhaps you are feeling ill, Sir?" suggested Walter.

"I don't want a dad!" wailed Schrodinger.

"He's a Whitehall, Sir. The family that killed ours" cried Seras.

Integra chuckled at their appalled faces. "You all are acting foolish. I know the reason why this idiot is asking me out. He is clearly after my money."

"So why did you say yes?" asked Seras.

"If you want, I can take you out" said Sam.

"No thank you Sam" said Integra. "I'm going out with him because how can I turn down a free meal? And to play with his mind."

"Wow, you're cruel, Sir" said Seras.

"I can't wait to see how this turns out" laughed Sam.

Andrew was not sure he was doing the right thing and he was sure that Integra would know it as well. But then again, how could she? He was a smart and good looking man. He came from a prestigious family and it wasn't like Integra had many people lining up to court her. He shook his head, he was sure that Integra would know, but…

"Argh! This is crazy!" he said to himself. As his gilded white and silver carriage went through the gates of the Hellsing Estate, Andrew was still trying to convince himself that Integra wouldn't know. Right now she would probably storm out of those doors and give him a piece of her mind. She would probably throw in some colorful words in there for good measure. The doors opened and out walked Integra, Andrew's jaw fell open. He hadn't expected her to be dressed in a royal purple sleeveless gown, with a low neckline that shimmered in the light and a silver and amethyst necklace. As Integra climbed into the carriage she said; "I hope you don't mind, but I am bringing a companion." At this Andrew actually gave a sigh of relief. This means it wouldn't be completely awkward and his mother would never have to know. He hoped it was one of Integra's fellow Hunters. Seras seemed nice enough and would be great to talk to. And Sam, well maybe he could get lucky tonight. He smiled to himself and said; "That is fine by me." This companion of Integra's bounced into the carriage and said; "Hey Andy!" To Andrew's horror it was neither Seras nor Sam, but Schrodinger, her bratty sixteen years-old adopted son, who looked and acted like a 10 year old.

"This is going to be fun! Where are we going?"

Poor Andrew, what could he do? He sighed; "We are going to see a play by William Shakespeare."

"Cool, spear? So there's going to be fighting and action?"

"No, it's a love story."

"Boring! Is there at least some death? Meow!"

Andrew looked over at Integra who wore a very smug smirk, as if she knew exactly what she had done. There was no help there. During the entire ride, Schrodinger chattered nonstop.

"I got a whole new suit for this occasion, isn't it neat?" The boy wore a white shirt, brown pinstripe waistcoat with a matching ascot, brown jacket, slacks, derby hat and shiny black boots. He showed off a new copper wrist watch on a leather wrap and yet another pair of brass goggles. Andrew tried to ignore the boy, but found it rather difficult.

"My mom looks pretty doesn't she?"

"Are we there yet, Meow?"

"How long is this going to take?"

The young Lord sighed again, would this child ever stop his incessant questioning? This was going to be a long evening. When they arrived at the theater it seemed like Schrodinger's voice became louder; "Oh cool! This place is amazing! Is this going to be like the carnival? That was awesome! Meow!"

At this time Andrew was tempted to yell at Schrodinger or at least give him a good slap, but knew that Integra might skewer him. So instead he said; "These are one of those places where people are quiet, like the library."

"Really? Mom's always yelling in our library."

Andrew just ignored him and bought the tickets and the trio went to find their seats. Of course being rich they got box seats on the balcony where they could see the whole stage.

"Are there any snacks? I'm hungry! I hope they have shrimp! Meow!"

Throughout the play; which was Romeo and Juliet, Schrodinger cheered throughout the fight scenes and made loud gagging noises and rude comments at the romantic moments. When someone turned around and told him; "Shhh!" Schrodinger replied; "No, you shhhh!" Integra merely chuckled at the glares that were sent her way. Eventually the boy got bored and he put his head in his mother's lap and fell asleep. Integra herself seemed more interested in stroking the boy's hair and ears than in watching the play itself. Andrew ground his teeth; didn't the woman appreciate how much gold he spent on these seats and the extra gold coins he spent on that brat of hers? Andrew had to admit that soft smile on Integra's face as she gazed at her son was rather beautiful. He must have been staring too long because he heard Integra whisper harshly; "Is there something wrong with your eyes, the show is that way."

Andrew huffed as he turned his attention back to the show; this was going to be a lot harder than his mother thought. Near the ending of the play, Andrew out of the corner of his eye saw Integra lean over and whisper something in Schrodinger's ear. Whatever she said made the cat-boy jump up and say loudly; "Someone is going to kill themselves? Meow!"

If one watched or read Romeo or Juliet they would know that the titular characters commit suicide, but the boy yelling it in the theatre spoiled it for a few who groaned loudly. When the actors came on stage to take their final bow, while everyone else applauded, Schrodinger shouted; "BOOOO! I want my money back! I didn't come here to pay to sleep!" Let's just say that everyone was glad that the show was over. Integra gave Andrew a sidelong glance and drawled; "Next time I would prefer something more mentally stimulating, Andrew."

"What are we doing next, Andy? Does it have food? I'm hungry! Meow!"

But the carriage pulled up to a building that said British Museum and Schrodinger said "Can we see the weapons?"

"We are here to see art" sighed Andrew.

"Don't be a bore, Andy! Meow!"

Schrodinger yawned through the paintings and Integra wore a blank expression on her face, so one couldn't tell if she enjoyed it or not. When it came to the sculptures, Schrodinger of course made comments about the more revealing ones.

"Ewwww! Her boobs are showing! Nasty!"

Andrew should his head and said to Integra; "You haven't had the talk with him yet?"

"Why? Would you like to have it with him or is this your way of suggesting something?" smirked Integra.

"Hey Andy, this one's got his dick hanging out! And I know all about doing it! Yesterday I saw Baskerville mounting one of the female horses. Meow!"

The other people in the exhibition room were now staring at the three.

"What are you fools looking at? You never heard anyone talking about sex before?" Integra growled, that got everyone to at least pretend they were minding their business.

"Hey Andy can we see the weapons, now? I'm tired of all these naked people. Meow."

When they reached the weapons section for once Schrodinger was speechless- for about two seconds. There were different types of swords, knives, spears and shields on pedestals. And of course there were sign that told patrons not to touch, but the cat-boy ignored these. He picked up a large broadsword and gave it a few swings. "Mom is teaching me how to use a sword, Andy; she's a great teacher, strict, but great."

"Please put that down and my name is not Andy."

Still waving the sword, Schrodinger said; "I bet mom can beat you in a sword fight."

Andrew chuckled; "I highly doubt that, now put that down."

"She can to! All you do is sit on your butt all day! Meow! You can beat him, right mom?"

Integra smirked; "Of course I can, but to do so in a dress would make his family name even more worthless than it is now."

Andrew scowled; "I do not sit on my butt all day." Integra sauntered over to where several sabers were displayed and took two of them off their hooks. She tossed one to Andrew and with a smirk said; "Prove it."

"Really Integra, this is a museum…"

"All I'm hearing is that someone is afraid of losing his manhood. Don't worry I'll go easy on you, if you want."

"Fine, but if anything breaks you're paying."

The only thing Integra had intention on breaking was Whitehall's ego. Andrew knew that Integra was an expert swordswoman, but at the moment had the disadvantage of wearing a dress and heels and having one eye. (He meant to ask her about it, but never got a chance.) the two stood face to face, staring at each other for a few moments before lunging at each other at an unknown signal. Their swords' creating sparks as they clashed against each other. The combatants lounged, parried and blocked, neither one gaining the upper hand on each other. To the onlookers, it looked like a dance between two lovers; such was the fluidity and smoothness of their movements. Around and around the two twirled, their swords smashed into each other creating a symphony of metals. Andrew lunged towards Integra, who instead of blocking the blow, leaned sideways out of reach, while tossing her saber from her right hand to the left. When Andrew went sailing by, he was given a hard whack to his sword hand, which sent his saber flying out of his hand. Then Integra then tripped the poor Lord so that he fell on his back. Andrew looked up to see Integra's saber pointed at his throat and a smile on her lips.

"Do you yield?"

Andrew was about to refuse, when he felt pressure on his groin, he decided to yield, but he would have his rematch. "Yes I yield."

"See? I told you!" Schrodinger was so excited about the sparring match between Integra and Andrew that he wasn't paying attention to how hard he was swinging the broadsword and it went flying out of his hand. It crashed into the wall; it would take two men to pull it out of the wall. Andrew thought that now that Integra would scold Schrodinger on his behavior, but she did nothing. Schrodinger picked up a large crossbow that on the plaque said it was used in a squirmish by the king's great -great grandfather against a 'fierce yellow people and the monsters they summoned'.  
"Wow this was used by a king!" said Schrodinger. Some genius decided to display a quiver of bolts nearby and the cat-boy loaded one on the crossbow.

"Put that down!" said Andrew sternly.

"Awww come on Andy, I'm not going to hurt anybody. Meow!"

The bolt flew out of the crossbow, luckily no one was injured, however that could not be said of one of the naked sculptures in the art gallery. That statue lost its head. The curator was not happy and the three left, but Schrodinger did not seem all that sorry for what he did. On the carriage ride to the restaurant Andrew said; "This is a very upscale restaurant, so do try to behave yourself."

"You're not my dad! Besides, I was a good boy, right mom?"

The woman had the audacity to smile when she said; "You were the perfect gentleman."

Andrew had to stop himself from pulling out his hair. Dinner wasn't so bad, if one liked loud incessant comments and questions. What was worse was the belching, Schrodinger insisted that he wanted to show 'Andy' that he could belch the alphabet, which he did. Meanwhile Integra smiled at Andrew's embarrassment.

"I can fart the alphabet too! Meow!"

"Let's save that for if you meet his mother, Schrodinger."

The nosy old hag would be deserving of that show. The cat-boy ordered four helpings of the most expensive fish dish, claiming that he was a growing boy. Andrew still wanted to know in which direction the boy was growing because he devoured three large pieces of cake as well. Schrodinger also slurped his milk, something that the restaurant did not usually serve as a drink. The staff said that the cat boy was one of the most obnoxious customers they have ever had, but because he was Hellsing's son and heir they did not dare to ban him from the establishment. Andrew was impressed by the pull that the Hellsings had and now knew why his mother was adamant that he court Integra. After dinner Andrew thought that it would be best to end the date and soon the carriage was pulling up to the front door of the Hellsing Estate. As Andrew turned to leave, Integra leaned in close and whispered; "Tell your mother that she makes a terrible match maker. And if she really wants my fortune, she's going to have to try harder, but it _will_ cost her."

Sam, Seras and Hans stayed up to hear all about Integra's 'date' with Andrew Whitehall because they wanted to hear all the juicy details.

"I'll let Schrodinger tell you about, while I take off this ridiculous dress" sighed Integra, by the time the Huntress had finished changing, she could hear laughter as Schrodinger told them about the fiasco of a night. She smiled to herself, that's the last time Andrew Whitehall would ever ask her out on a date again. As for Marionne Whitehall, Integra planned to have a little chat with her.

"I take it that everything went according to plan?" asked Walter.

"Of course" grinned Integra. "Why the Whitehalls are such idiots is beyond me."

"After this, you won't be getting anymore dates" giggled Seras.

"I hope not, because I do not know how I am going to top this."

Chapter End

 **Author's Notes: My sister gave me the idea of having Schrodinger say 'Meow' randomly since he's a cat shifter. I may forget to do so in future chapters, but right now it's cute. Ok more witch killing stuff in the future chapters and some introspective stuff in the next one. See ya in the next chapter.**


	21. The Problem with Great Expectations

Hellsing Witch: Hunter 1616

Sapphirewyren

 **Ch: 21 The Problem with Great Expectations**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

The problem with great expectations is that you expect them to be great and when they aren't; you are left with a feeling of disappointment, betrayal even. Integra had been trained and taught since the time she could walk, all things about the King's Hunters, witch hunting and the such, as a result, she had always thought that she and her father would hunt witches together. It would have been even better with the other two Hunter families and heirs. They would be an unstoppable force with witches and demons everywhere trembling, knowing that their days were numbered.

In the Manor's library there were several copies of past Hunters' journals of their experiences, stories of the witches they killed and even entries about one another. Integra had read these journals so many times that she could recite them verbatim. What Integra was experiencing now was NOTHING like the journal entries of past Hunters.

When she reached the airfield and laid eyes on Sam and Seras for the first time, it was like expecting something amazing for Christmas and getting socks instead. The two women looked nothing like Hunters, even though Integra wondered what a Hunter should look like. She certainly knew how a Hunter should behave and these two were definitely not behaving like Hunters. Later she would learn that these two fools had been waving their swords around like two overgrown children and frightening the other passenger in the airport with their antics. Sometimes life could be so damn unfair. But it only got worse with all the bickering and fighting. Integra thought the other two to be lazy and undisciplined and they thought that she was too uptight. Well someone had to be serious about being a King's Hunter because she noticed that Seras and Sam were reluctant to be Hunters. Seras believed in the law and justice, like her father and would have rather been a police officer. The rules were cut and dry; black and white whereas dealing with witches was not nearly as much. With witches they were automatically found guilty and burned. Sam, it was obvious to Integra, did not like to fight fair. She was trained to be a master assassin and would have liked to have pursued that path. Byakko, known to be the wisest of the abysmal demons would have certainly not have chosen Sam to be her master, but thanks to George Whitehall there was not much to choose from. Integra wouldn't choose Sam to clean her toilets. The huntress sighed as she tossed the journal aside tonight she hadn't been actually reading the journal, just flipping through the pages. Integra looked around the large library, she felt as if she was the only person who came in here, to research about the various kinds of monsters that lurked in the dark and ways to destroy them. Past hunters would gather together and strategize how to battle witches, not now though; all the heavy thinking was left to Integra. God forbid those two even helped and recently Sam had been bitching about why they only use her plans. Integra had enough restraint not to slap the assassin, but reminded her harshly that neither she nor Seras were equipped to plot a suitable course of action against the magical plague. Wisely Sam said nothing. Integra gave her credit for learning; however Sam did not like being called simple, even though Integra just thought that she did not like being reminded of her stupidity.

As Integra gazed into the fireplace, she reflected on the past year and her time as a Hunter, her conclusion was that it had been completely laughable. Maybe George Whitehall had been right and she was too proud to see that. Integra glanced at the large portrait of her father that hung over the fireplace; "What the hell am I doing?"

"At the moment, talking to yourself" answered Sam. Typical assassin, sneaking up on people. Integra stood up and was about to say something snarky, but stopped herself. For several moments all the heiress did was stare at Sam to the point where Sam started to look uncomfortable. Then suddenly Integra burst out laughing, which only got her a look that was a mix between confusion and anger from Sam. Nevertheless Integra did not care; she finally saw it, what Walter, the King and heck even her fellow Hunters have been trying to tell her for nearly two years. Integra picked up the Hunters journal that she was reading and tossed it into the fireplace.

"Isn't that a one-of-a-kind history book or something?" asked Sam. Integra smirked at Sam and said; "I'm rewriting history." It was no use expecting people to be exactly the way you wanted them to be. The journals only told of several people and when Integra thought about it, if the Hunters had been all the same, the journals would have been dull and boring; they shouldn't be a template of what a Hunter should be. While discipline and decorum were necessary, originality was also important and in this case, that could help this generation of Hunters. Integra left the library, she had to tell Walter to burn the rest of the Hunters journals in the library and she was going to need a LOT of ink. Sam meanwhile was still confused about what happened. "That woman is really weird, maybe she needs therapist".

Chapter End

 **Author's Notes: I promise that there will be more action in the next chapter. Promise! Since Christmas is coming up, I have the best gift for all my readers and followers; it's a new Hellsing story! Yay! So look out for it around Christmas.**


	22. The Sky's the Limit

Hellsing Witch Hunter 1616

Sapphirewyren

 **Ch 22: The Sky's the Limit**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

 **King's Landing Airfield- London, England**

Seras sighed as she stared longingly as the airships dot the London skies. How she wished that she was on one of them again. When she was training to be a Hunter, travel was a very important aspect and Seras loved it. Floating through the skies, going to distant and exotic lands was Seras' favorite part of the training. She was sure that it was Integra and Sam's favorite part as well. Who wouldn't like flying through the skies and going to new places? But now Seras felt as if she was stuck in London, probably never to see the outside of England again. How dull would that be? Integra was lucky, she owned a large business which was international, so she traveled to meet new clients, people who wanted to partner with her companies, recruiting and other business ventures. She also sometimes took Schrodinger with her on these business trips. Seras felt a twinge of envy; she wished she could travel the world at a whim. The huntress watched as passengers boarded and disembarked the many airships that landed at the airfield. Samuel, the ticket seller approached Seras and smiled good naturedly; "Daydreaming again?"

"Yes, I wish I could travel again."

The elderly man chuckled; "You know, I've been working here for over thirty years and I have never been in an airship. Must not be meant to be."

"What?! How can that be?"

"I guess we're not meant to do everything."

Seras could only gape at the old man in surprise as he shuffled back to his post. How could anyone spend their entire life in one place? And Samuel didn't even look like he wanted to see the outside of London. As Seras rode towards the orphanage she came up with a great idea; to take the children on an outing to another country. They already had outings to various places in the city, so why not outside the country? Realistically there were more children going in to the orphanages instead of coming out. And when they came of age, they will have to enter an apprenticeship or the convent or church. At least one trip outside the country, Seras thought would be a good idea, and who knows how its benefits may help the children in the future. But there was one thing that put a hold to Seras' plan and that was what Father Anderson would ask. Who would pay for the trip? Who would take care of all those children in another country? The money aspect would be the biggest obstacle and Seras decided that it was best to put that aside until she had a more solid idea of what she was doing.

 **Hellsing Estate- Eastern Pasture**

The Manor hadn't been this quiet since before the Hunters were formed and Integra was glad for this respite however short it may be. Sam had an assignment from the King and Seras had wondered somewhere. Hans and Schrodinger were tending to the new horses that were getting acclimated to their new homes. Integra let out a sigh of contentment as she gazed at the horses that were grazing in the field. It was nice to have actually have some quiet time to herself, it had been a week since let's say 'enlightenment' and Sam and Seras thought that Integra had come down with something. For one, there hadn't been an argument between her and Sam all week, which worried Seras. And even when Sam said something that Integra would consider foolish, the heiress ignored it. Integra had a feeling that for the past two days that Sam said and did a bunch of stupid things on purpose to try and piss her off and when it did not succeed, she finally gave up. Sam was going to drive her crazy if she let her. Integra whistled and Baskerville trotted over to see what treats his master had for him and was rewarded with two pears. As she stroked the black stallion's velvety nose, Walter approached and said gravely; "Sir, there was a report that the town of Braddock had been attacked by bandits known as the Red Hook Gang."

"It looks like we have work to do, Baskerville."

"Shall I get Sam and Seras?"

"No, I will handle this; there is no need to bother them for something so simple."

Walter did not like the sinister smirk that made its way across Integra's face, he almost felt sorry for the idiots that dared to attack the town of Braddock.

 **The Dark Woods**

The thundering of horses' hoof beats and the yelling of wild men that made its way into the small town of Braddock was not what sixteen-year-old Mara had in mind when she wished that something interesting to happen in her hometown. When those turned to shrieking of women as they were violated or the desperate yells of men and the old as they were slaughtered, interesting was not the word Mara would use. It had all happened so fast, the slaughtering and pillaging; the female survivors were tied to each other and marched towards the bandits' hideout. The robbers were in high spirits; singing raunchy songs off key and telling even dirtier jokes. They had a successful raid and tonight they would celebrate with women and drink.

God certainly didn't know what the word 'interesting' meant, Mara thought sullenly; if only she hadn't prayed for something so silly and selfish. Now because of her, Braddock was now gone and her family probably dead. Mara looked at the other women; some were crying, others were whispering prayers; for the dead or themselves, the girl couldn't tell and other women had the look of utter despair as if they had given up all hope. They knew what was going to happen to them and nothing could change that.

As the bandits and their prisoners moved deeper into the forest, the jokes and songs were less and less. The trees loomed over them, their branches looked like claws ready to reach out and grab them. The sounds of life such as birds and woodland creatures had vanished and were replaced with deafening silence and the breathing of the group. The air which had been warm suddenly turned chilly and those who wore less shivered from the cold, while others shivered from something else.

"This place is creepin' me out" complained one bandit. "I feel like we're being watched."

"Stop being a little girl, Jake" scoffed another bandit half heartedly, he didn't feel any braver.

"Let's keep moving, there ain't nothin' in these woods" said the leader, Red Hook. He wasn't going to tarnish his reputation because of some harmless trees. He waved his hook menacingly and sneered; "Remember we're the only monsters in these woods". Some of the bandits chuckled and grinned wickedly. Mara could have sworn she saw fangs. And she was right, the Red Hook gang were actually a gang of murderous cougar shifters and their leader was the worst of them all, even after he had his hand cut off and replaced with a hook. Red Hook used his hook to slice up enemies and victims alike.

Just as the bandits were getting their bravado back, three crossbow bolts pierced through the heads of the group. The prisoners threw themselves on the ground, while the bandits looked around to see where the bolts had come from. Several more bandits were downed by crossbow bolts.

"Where are those coming from?" yelled one bandit. Another pointed and said; "Over there!" two more bolts came from the opposite of the direction being pointed in. By now the bandits had taken out their own crossbows and started shooting in random direction, nearly hitting each other.

"Get a hold of yourselves, you idiots!" roared Red Hook. The bandit leader began to shift from human to anthropomorphic cougar. The rest of his gang followed his lead, in this form many of them regained their confidence, even with the bodies of their comrades littered on the ground around them. The lead robber sniffed the air, he only caught the scent of one person, not a whole party of people as the crossbow bolts would have made it seem.

"It is only one human" chuckled Red Hook. "Come on out, puny human. It's no use hiding."

Out of the bushes stepped a large black stallion, his rider looked down at the group of bandits in disdain. Some of the thieves gave whistles, they were obviously thinking that they were handed another woman to have fun with. How quickly they forgot about their dead comrades and how they died in the first place. Integra swiftly reminded them of what she is capable of and fired a bolt into the head of another bandit. Not wanting to see anymore of men killed and seeing that the Hunter was a formidable person and Red Hook decided to strike a bargain; "How about you just keep riding, pretend you didn't see anything and I won't kill you."

Never said it would be a fair bargain.

"Unfortunately for you, I can't let that happen as I am personally invested in Braddock"; sneered Integra.

"What can you against us monsters now that we know you're the only one here? You can do nothing, lousy human!"

As Integra took off the leather eye patch, she grinned; "You say 'human' as if it's a bad thing."

As Mara and the other women hid, the teenage girl couldn't help but feel a bit excited. She had seen the Hunter several times in her hometown, but never had the chance to talk to her. Now here she was taking on a bunch of deranged cougar shifters. One of the bandits, a spear wielder, charged towards the Hunter as she dismounted from her horse. He missed his target as Integra wrapped her arm around his weapon and then threw a dagger into his forehead. Another bandit made the mistake of thinking that Integra was too busy dealing with the spearman, but as soon as the spearman was dropped, the Hunter shoved the spear through the chin of the second attacker. Seeing this, the other bandits decided that rushing in blindly was not a good idea or at least with weapons anyway. After all they were animals and they charged in with razor sharp claws extended. Integra soon found herself on the defense, dodging and blocking claws with her sword, Casull. So busy were the cougars that they forgot about Baskerville, who smashed in several skulls with his large hooves and grabbed some of them by the tails, then slamming them into trees. A rather strong thief using a large battle ax took a swing at Integra's head and was surprised that her sword sliced through it like butter. The blade then continued to cut through his head, tearing off the top part of his skull. The brigand fell dead in a pool of his brains and blood. Two more shifters tried their luck by attacking at the same time with curved swords, but Integra quickly ducked under the blades, cutting off the leg of one shifter and rapidly stabbing the other through the back. She finished him off with a bullet in the head. By now the bandits, even in their animal form were deciding that fighting a King's Hunter was not a good idea and some of them were making a beeline for the forest.

"Where do you think you idiots are going!?" bellowed Red Hook. "KILL THE BITCH!"

"I'm afraid today, I am not taking any prisoners" drawled Integra coolly. The ground shifted and rumbled under their feet and a bright green ornate circle marked the earth where a large serpent made of water rose up from the ground, swallowing up the rest of the bandits. Through its transparent body, Red Hook could see his men drowning in the watery bowels of the beast. The serpent soon dissipated and the dead bandits dropped to the ground with loud sickening thuds. Integra turned to Red Hook and said; "That leaves only you." Red Hook snarled at the woman; "You bitch; you didn't have to kill them."

"I was hoping you might have more profound last words instead of the hypocritical whining of an idiot."

"You will pay for this, you bitch!"

Through his frenzied slashing of claws and hook, Integra was able to give Red Hook a 'silver cut'. Red Hook was so pissed at the loss of his men and distracted by the hopes of making the Hunter pay that he didn't realize the liquefied silver creeping throughout his body. It didn't help that Integra was no longer fighting him, but waiting for Casull's ability to finish him off. When Red Hook realized what was happening; it was too late, his legs were stuck fast to the ground.

"What did you do to me!?"

"You will be a warning for those who are stupid enough to pillage towns that I am personally invested in" came the icy reply. Soon there was a silver 'statue' of an anthropomorphic cougar; the only other color was the red hook, the face, forever in a snarl mixed with rage and fear.

Mara and the now freed prisoners looked around in awe and fright at the gory scene of blood, bodies and appendages that covered the ground, and the fact that one woman had done it made it more frightening. There was a mixture of frightened whispers and tearful gratitude as the Hunter freed the women and children of Braddock. Mara watched the group trudging back to the town, pulling the wagons of belongings the bandits had looted from the town and then she turned to see Integra retrieving her weapons and then mount her horse. Mara knew now that with her family was dead she would be on her own, unless someone wanted to take her in, but it certainly would come with a price. By now the London police and the Imperial Guards would be at Braddock looking for survivors, asking questions and they would prepare the dead to be buried, Mara knew what she had to do.

As the villagers headed back to their town, Integra mounted Baskerville and was about to ride off when a voice called out; "Sir Hellsing! Take me with you!" The Hunter turned her horse to face the person, looking down she saw a thin girl with light brown hair. The girl wore white blouse, gray pants and scuffed boots, her clothes were dirty, mostly due to the raid. "What do you want?" Integra had to give the girl credit for her boldness, her brown eyes looking straight into the icy blue one of the Hunter's said; "I want to be a Hunter."

"It doesn't work like that."

"I heard you were looking for capable people to form a hunting party."

"Was I now?"

The girl took a crumpled paper out of her pocket and held it up; "I want to join. I don't know much, but I can learn. I'm a quick learner."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"You're still a child, come back in two years."

"You were trained when you were far younger weren't you? So why can't I? My family is dead and I want to become a witch hunter. I got nowhere else to go, so now's a good a chance as any."

Integra stared at the girl for a few moments with a smirk on her lips. Before common sense or the onlookers could say anything, the Hunter pulled the girl up on the saddle behind her and rode off.

 **Hellsing Estate**

Sam and Seras heard about the raid in Braddock they were not happy that Integra handled it on her own.

"You should have told us" said Seras. "What if something had happened to you?"

"That's what a will is for."

"Sir that is not funny."

"And what's with all the construction around here?" asked Sam in an annoyed voice.

"You don't have to worry about that" said Integra simply.

"And who is the girl you bought back?" asked Sam.

"You don't have to worry about her either."

"Will you stop saying that?" Seras asked impatiently.

"You two are worrying about things that don't concern you."

"It does concern us if you're going to replace us!"

"Who said anything about replacing you?"

"That's what you're doing Sir."

"And it sucks that you don't have the balls to tell us."

"I should hope that I don't have balls, on a woman that is anatomically incorrect. As for me replacing you two, I'm not doing that….exactly."

"What does 'exactly' mean?

"I am simply getting more competent minds to help with the hunts."

"So you're saying we are incompetent?"

"No, I'm not."

"It sounds that way."

"This is why I told you not to worry about it, Sam."

Just then Philip walked into the office and said; "The police needs the Hunter's assistance in finding a group of men who have been robbing passengers on airships."

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Integra.

"Several passengers have claimed that the pirates have been using magical weapons."

Chapter End

 **Author's Notes: I know everyone hates a cliff hanger but we all knew eventually that it was going to happen. But at least you can look forward to the next chapter soon. Will the Hunters be able to catch the pirates? Is Integra really trying to replace her fellow Hunters? Read on to find out. Hope you enjoyed. See ya in the next chapter.**


	23. Up, Up and Away

HELLSING WITCH HUNTER 1616

DIANAPRINCE31

 **Ch. 23: Up, up and Away**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

The Hunters and the two butlers stood in front of Integra's desk, glancing at each other as they tried to process what Philip just told them.

"How the hell did a bunch of rebels get magic weapons?" asked Sam.

"Actually there is no law that says that anyone can't have magical weapons" stated Walter. "People have access to such weapons; it's just in rare occurrences. Many of these weapons are in protected collections or were lost. Whoever these people are must have found them."

"Is it possible they bought them?" asked Seras.

Walter shook his head; "Most likely not, it would have cost them a lot of money and it is very rare these days to find anyone who can craft them."

"More like any _demon_ who can craft them" purred Alucard. "A mere human cannot make such powerful weapons. Take Casull for example, that beautiful blade was mine before I became a slave."

"You made that sword?" asked Sam.

"It was made for me; a part of my essence is in that blade."

"So the people that are robbing airships are using weapons like that?!"said Seras excitedly, she was not particularly fond of Casull's ability to turn living flesh into silver.

"Not necessarily" said Walter, "I do know that all four abysmal demons had a special magical weapon, but I also know that the location for the other three is secure. No ordinary bunch of robbers would be able to get their hands on them. So we are probably dealing with some low level magic, but do still be careful because even if the magic does not affect you, there will be passengers on the airship."

"The only thing we know so far is that these pirates are targeting only the Luxury Airships" said Integra.

"It can't be random attacks, they would have to know hours that the Luxury Airships are flying and if they wanted a bigger payload, they would have to know which ship is carrying more passengers or passengers that are more affluent" said Sam.

"And to that, they would need help from the inside. Someone who has access to the books and manifests. Someone from the staff or crew could be in on it"

"That's a lot of people we might have to interview, Baby Cakes." The assassin turned to Seras and said "You know that old coot, maybe he saw someone going somewhere they aren't supposed to be."

Seras nodded emphatically; "That's a great idea Sam and he's not an 'old coot'".

The Hunters went to King's Landing Airfield to talk to the supervisor while Seras talked to Samuel. They had decided that talking to everyone would not only take forever but would also scare the suspect into changing tactics. The supervisor wasn't that much help, being overworked and underpaid; he preferred to whine about his plight instead of giving them any possible suspects of such a crime, hoping that the Hunters would let the king know of his situation. They left after Integra let the man know that they had nothing to do with that nor did she give a damn. The old man proved to be useful as he told them about a man named Todd Manly. "He was a good worker until he got caught stealing maps and copying manifests" said Samuel sadly. "We didn't know but he had been doing it for several years. He was laid off before the robberies began." Other staff members corroborated Samuel's story of Manly's firing. After hearing this, the police were sent to arrest Todd Manly at his home, only to find him swinging from the rafters.

"Well there goes our suspect" said Sam. "Maybe he found out that he was going to prison and hanged himself."

"No. this man's been dead for some time" said Integra "and he's not the one who has been robbing the airships."

"How do you know?" asked Seras. "Samuel told…" Integra held up a piece of paper with writing on it. It told the story of a sad man who had lost his wife and child in a restaurant fire a couple of months back and his job was the only thing that kept him going, without that he had no reason to live. "He committed suicide on the day he was fired."

"Damn it!" swore Sam. "So we are back at the beginning."

"Not exactly. I believe that Samuel is the inside man for the airship robberies."

"What!?" shrieked Seras. "Sir! This is crazy! Samuel would never do that. Why would he do that?"

While interrogating the employees about Manly's termination, Integra found out that the other employees had no idea why he was fired and even the supervisor seemed to have forgotten, as he was too busy whining to the Hunters to have the King change the wages.

"So why would some old clerk have more information about someone's termination, unless he set him up to fall" speculated Sam, who was beginning to understand Integra's reasoning. But Seras refused to believe that someone like Samuel, who was caring and kind would do something like robbing people. "What is the motive? What would Samuel hope to achieve?"

"We'll ask him, when we see him" replied Integra.

"But wouldn't he run off now that he knows that we are on to him?" asked Sam.

"He doesn't know that Manly is dead, we could use that to stay one step ahead of him."

The Hunters rode back to the airport and seeing Samuel's post knew that he was going to flee, but one which airship? Or did he flee already? Another clerk approached and asked Seras is she was looking for Samuel.

"Yes, I am, do you know where he is?"

"I saw him signing one of the manifests as if he was a passenger on one of the airships."

"And which airship was that?"

The clerk showed them the manifest and it showed that Samuel's name was on it as a passenger on the airship called Mystic Wonders. So confident was the old man in thinking that the Hunters would be searching for Todd Manly that he didn't even bother to fly under a false name. Sam took this as an insult. "Damn that old coot! Does he think we are stupid?" the Hunter growled.

"I think he was hoping to play towards Seras' feelings" said Integra, glancing over at Seras who looked forlorn.

Seras had always thought that that she was a good judge of character, but this betrayal proved her wrong. She would have never guessed that kind, old Samuel would be behind such crimes. Perhaps he was being forced to do this, after all he was close to retiring, and there was no reason for him to risk spending the rest of his life in a cold, filthy prison. Samuel could spend his retirement flying on any airship, what was the rush? The petite Hunter would have to ponder that later as they now raced towards the airship, but even on horseback, they saw the would not make it, as the Mystic Wonder was now taking off. Integra turned to Seras and said "I want you to toss me through one of those windows!"

Seras' face went blank; "You want what?"

"Just do it!'

"How?"

"You're the one with the freaky arm!"

"But Sir…"

"NOW!"

"Fine!" Seras took the taller woman and with a great heave tossed her towards the airship. "Sorry!"

Sam laughed; "What are you apologizing for? She literally asked you to do that." Seras shook her head; "Maybe I should throw you next."

"No thanks, I got the freaky legs, remember?"

As Integra crashed through the window, she knew that it was pretty stupid and painful idea. It was a good thing that no one was sitting by the windows at the moment of her landing, because Integra knew that she would be looking at several lawsuits. A couple of seconds later, Seras and Sam came through the same window and with more grace might I add. Sam couldn't help but chuckle at Integra picking herself off the ground and dusting glass off herself.

"You had the take off right; ya just couldn't stick the landing, huh?"

Integra jabbed Sam in the ribs and said; "I am thinking of several painful places to shove these glass shards into, care to guess?"

"Uh guys, I think we interrupted something" said Seras pointing to several masked figures that had weapons out threatening people to give up their valuables. The two groups stared at each other for a few seconds before one of the robbers said; "You can't just pretend that you didn't see anything and just jump out the window you came through?"

"How about you pissants jump out and stop robbing these nice people?" suggested Sam.

"Well that ain't going to happen, so we're at an impasse aren't we, ladies?" said the leader, who now pulled out a pistol? "How'd you know find us anyway?"

"It was the old man, boss" piped up a third robber. "Saw him writing something before he boarded."

The leader turned towards Samuel and sneered; "Well how unfortunate for you, old man because I thought we had a deal."

"I...I didn't tell them anything!" sputtered the elderly man, but the bandit didn't believe him and put a bullet through his chest.

"No!" cried Seras as she tried to stop the bleeding. "Why did you do it, Samuel?"

"I...wanted to see the clouds...it was not... supposed to be this way...sorry Seras…" The blonde Hunter could only watch pitifully as the man died in her arms.

"So who's next?" asked the leader. "I'm eager to try out my new toy on some chump Hunters." With that he pulled out a large ax from the sheath on his back. The others followed their leader, taking out an assortment of weapons including a spear, a large mace and even scythe with a blade made of energy when it was activated. Sam grinned at the scythe bearing pirate; "When you're dead, I'll be taking your weapon." The passengers on the airship scrambled to remove themselves from the dangerous situation. The robbers charged towards the Hunters, the spearman hoping to drive his blade into Seras while she was distracted by the death of Samuel. However it didn't go as planned; as her demon infused arm transformed in blade of red and black energy, slicing the spear and its wielder in half and getting anyone in close proximity a blood shower.

"Please don't get any of that blood on me, these clothes are expensive and custom made" said Integra. A large man replied to Integra; "Don't worry, I won't get any blood on you, look what my hammer can do" as he gave his hammer a hefty swing. Integra jumped out of the way and saw that the spot she had been in mere seconds ago was now a thick sheet of ice. Mr. Hammer (as we'll call him) grinned a yellow crooked tooth smile and leered; "Ya going to be my pretty ice statue." Integra's only response to the man's comment was; "Disgusting." Meanwhile Mr. Scythe had managed to slash Sam's shirt. "That is no way to get a girl out of her clothes" said Sam feigning shock before kicking the man through the door of the airship. Unfortunately the scythe went along with the man. Sam cursed when she realized her loss and Integra said; "Unless you're going to do some farming, walking around with that thing would have made you look stupid."

"Don't get distracted, my Ice Princess" said Mr. Hammer lustily. "I want to see the look of fear on your face when I make you mine."

"Friend of yours?" asked Sam.

"Bloody no" replied Integra disgustedly as she took one of the food carts and pushed it towards the bandit causing him to trip over it when it barreled into his stomach. The bandit toppled over the cart and smacked his head on his giant hammer turning him into ice instantly. Sam laughed at the luckless man's misfortune. "That's what they get for trying to use powers beyond their comprehension." Things were looking bad for the bandits, all they wanted was to rob a couple of rich people and go on their merry way, but of course their luck had run out. Only three of the six bandits were alive-make that two, because one just got a crossbow bolt to the head and was then thrown out the window. "Umm, shouldn't we keep at least one alive?" asked Seras. The other Hunters shrugged, no one ever surrendered before; usually they fought for their life or ran away. The leader of the bandits grabbed one of the pilots and said; "Put down your weapons and…" He was unable to finish his sentence because of the throwing knife that became lodged in his throat, a gift from Sam. Integra sighed: "We do not need any cliché hostage taking now." Sam turned and grinned to the last bandit, who wielded a mace and said; "Looks like you're the lucky winner, you get to live."  
"Well long enough to get hanged" drawled Integra. Hearing this the man ran for the door of the vessel with the intentions of jumping out, but ink black tendrils grabbed him and the bandit found himself face to face with a pale demon. "We can't have you trying to fly, now can we?" purred Alucard. As the bandit pleaded pathetically for a quick death, Integra instructed the pilots to fly the airship back to King's Landing where the police were waiting to take the last remaining bandit into custody. The good news was that the bodies of the others could be located seeing as they were not over any body of water when they fell to their deaths, the bad news was scraping their bodies off the ground was a waste of good shovels, but at least the magical weapons could be recovered as well. And the sole surviving robber would sing like a lark about where the stolen goods were in hopes of getting some leniency. "All of this could have been prevented if the old coot just bought a damn ticket like normal people." Seras sighed, as insensitive as Sam sounded she was right. Samuel could have even gone to her for help if he needed it so badly.

As the Huntresses rode home, Sam stretched and yawned; "I'm just glad I can go home and take a nap"

"Speaking of 'home', your rent is due" said Integra.

"Aww come on, you're still on that?"

"We haven't been paying rent for some time" said Seras.

"Actually I've been taking it out of your pay. I'm merely telling you this as a courtesy."

"You've been stealing from us?"

"That's not nice, Sir."

"How is it stealing if you've been living in my house, eating my food, bathing in my water…"

"You can stop rubbing our faces in it."

"We had this conversation last month as well. You two seemed to have forgotten it."

"I thought since we were all getting along so well…"  
"It doesn't work that way, Seras".

"How about you stop charging us rent?"

"How about you stop living in my house?"

Seras decided to let Sam and Integra argue amongst themselves, she just wanted to get home and crawl into bed, even if she did have a foreboding feel that Sam would mostly like piss off Integra and she would throw them out.

Chapter End

 **Author's Notes: A lot of stuff happening, including job, but I'm glad I finally was able to finish typing this. It's hard to type when they won't let you do it at work. (Joke's on them). Ok see ya in the next chapter.**


	24. Faces of the Past

HELLSING WITCH HUNTER: 1616

DIANAPRINCE31

 **Ch 24. Faces of the Past**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hellsing**

After the argument that Sam and Integra had on the way back to the estate, Sam had felt it was time that Integra tell her and Seras about construction on the property and the new hunters- in full detail. And the tale shocked both of them. In the past the Hunter families had their own personal army of trained witch hunters that helped them in the protection of England. These armies were stationed in various parts of England, so that the Hunters did not have to run around the whole country killing witches and the like. These armies were equipped with magical weapons such as the ones used in the recent robberies. They were also equipped with objects such as jewelry or armor that repelled magic of different types and levels. They were led by two commanders and four captains; these are six leaders reported to the Hunter family as often as necessary usually once a month. The construction steambots worked overtime to build new stables, barracks and training grounds. Of course, the matter of training had also come up, the Hunters had specialized training against witches and other dark forces that dared threatened the country, but there was a solution for that as well. Not only would there be the use of magical weapons, but strategy and tactics as well. The army and commanders had to be well versed in witch lore and their weaknesses, even learning seals to contain and neutralize the abominations. But that usually depended on things such as finances and not all the generations of the families had such wealth.

Even though members of Hellsing witch hunting army had been recruited through the newspaper and posted advertisements, most were the Hellsing Inc.'s own Hellraisers. This force would no longer be private security and bodyguards for the rich. The downside was the loss of money, but this paled to the fact that these were experienced fighters and it the training would take less time and money. Schrodinger, Hans, the stable hands and the staff had their hands full preparing for the platoon of Hellraisers that would soon make the Hellsing Estate their home. There would be a lot more horses that needed to be groomed, exercised and fed, so farmland was created for farming and harvesting. New staff members were extensively screened and hired to help and in the to come, the Hellsing Estate made the Palace of Versailles look like a hut. Sam and Seras were shocked at the future plans and while it was beneficial, they were not pleased that they didn't have any say or involvement on it.

"So, when were you going to tell us?" demanded Sam. Integra sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose; "I just did, weren't you paying attention?"

"You know what I mean…"

"No, I don't know what you mean. So please be specific and I sure hope it isn't something as stupid as disagreeing with everything I did because you don't like me."

The assassin didn't say anything, but Seras said; "We would have liked to be asked our opinion on this matter." Integra raised an eyebrow and said; "This is not the same as redecorating a room, Seras." Philip ushered the two women out of the office before their 'chat' turned into a full-blown argument. The butler sighed as he knew that his employer was keeping her fellow Hunters on a need to know basis and they hated every minute of it. And of course, Sam was not one to let a matter drop especially if it was going to interfere with her naps. At the moment the only thing that the butler could do was diffuse the situation whenever the women got into one of their fights. Sam and Integra's relationship could be best described as volatile, like an unstable explosive, amicable one moment and at each other throats the next.

A few weeks later the new members of the Hellsing Estate arrived and to Sam and Seras' surprise they were not a bunch of loud, smelly crude men. They rode their horses in an orderly fashion through the front gates, their professionalism prevented them from gawking with wide eyes and gaping mouths at the impressive territory that they would call home. The Hellraisers wore black shirts and pants of a sturdy blend of wool and cotton. With this was worn thick leather armor that was lined with chain mail. On the knuckles of the black gauntlets and the toes of the boots were metal, to add extra pain behind every punch or kick. Each Hellraiser wore a blade of their choice and a revolver at their hip. On their backs or in custom sheaths on their saddles were a variety of large weapons, some even had motorized swords with rotating blades. They bore the Hellsing coat of arms and a second patch that looked like an angry red horned man with fangs and spewing flames from his mouth, this was the Hellraisers emblem.

As the Hellraisers were unpacking and settling into their new home, Sam and Seras decided to sneak into the barracks and check out the newcomers. The Hellraisers laughed and bantered cheerfully as they unpacked their bags; so, they had been together for some time. They seemed happy with the change of duties and even said so.

"They seem nice enough" said Seras softly.

"And some of them look tasty" said Sam licking her lips.

"Sam! Don't say that!" With that outburst the two had been discovered, but the oddest thing happened; all of the Hellraisers jumped to attention and saluted. This stunned Sam and Seras, who thought were used to admiration and respect by grateful citizens who were from witches, but not hardened soldiers.

"Are they saluting us?" whispered Sam out the corner of her mouth.

"It looks that way" answered Seras.

"Maybe they are saluting Integra, I wouldn't be surprised if she was behind us right now". Both Hunters looked behind them and saw no one. Sam gave a wicked grin; this could be fun, she could probably make them do anything she wanted, but Seras elbowed her and said; "Don't even think about it, Sam". Turning to the still saluting Hellraisers and said; "You don't have to salute us. I think it's kind of weird."

"What are you talking about? Of course, they have to salute."

"Well I don't want to be saluted. We're all here for the same reason".

Sam pulled Seras outside and whispered; "If you haven't noticed, they are here to replace us."

"Sir Integra never said that."

"She hasn't been telling us a lot, so why start now?"

"I think you're being a bit paranoid, besides we need the help. Also they can't 'replace' us, we're the last of the Hunter families."

"We're going to need help looking for new employment."

"Try to see the good in this, Sam. Don't be such a downer."

"If Integra wasn't being such a bitch about everything, I wouldn't be a downer."

"Let's try to make the best of the situation."

"How do you stay positive about everything?"

"It's the best way from making us go crazy, besides a lot of bad stuff happened to me- to all of us-why make more? We are practically all the family we got. I think of you and Sir Integra as sisters."

"I don't know what kind of sis you think Integra is, but I have a feeling that she doesn't see us the same or like us, so that would disqualify her as a sister in my book."

"It's like you're both fighting over a scrap of meat. We are living in her house and it would be nice if we could just get along like civilized human beings."

"I'll act civilized when she does, now can we get back to those guys and some tasty gals saluting us?"

Seras sighed and followed Sam back into the room and introduced herself; "My name is Seras Victoria, but just call me Seras, not Hunter Seras or anything like that. Let's just work together to protect England." The soldiers relaxed visibly when they realized how laid back and kind Seras was, they had thought that all the Hunters were going to be like Integra, seeing as she didn't really mention her fellow Hunters to them.

Despite the paranoia of the Hellraisers replacing her and Seras, Sam actually liked working with them. They were efficient, they were professional, and they were deadly, not that she didn't like working with Seras and Integra, there was just a different feel when you were leading your own witch hunting squad. Integra had not wanted Seras and Sam to be given the responsibility of the Hellraisers but when three strong witches were reported to have attacked three separate locations, the heiress knew that a lot more lives could be saved if they split up and after that they would meet up at a certain rendezvous point.

 **Rendezvous- Point**

Seras and Sam had reached the meeting spot before Integra and were talking, about current events. The two Hunters had sent the Hellraisers back to the estate to rest while they waited for Integra to get back from her battle with a witch. "Since I here first, that clearly means I'm the strongest" Sam smirked. Seras giggled; "Or it could mean that the witch you fought was the weakest."

"Or it could be that the distance here was the shortest."

"Or maybe your horse was fast, though I bet Kitten is faster."

"Maybe we should make a wager."

Just then Sam started waving and Seras turned around to see Integra riding towards them. The Huntress barely dismounted when Sam said; "Sera and I made a bet to see whose horse can run faster, the winner gets 20 gold coins."

"You sound like Schrodinger when he got high on catnip" chuckled Integra.

"Can you tell us that story?" asked Seras excitedly.

"Walter tells it better, I was too busy going out of my mind."

"Don't try and change the subject of our bet, Seras."

"I'm not betting 20 gold coins on a horse race."

"Why afraid you're going to lose?"

"No, that's a waste of good money. That could be used on something else."

"That sounds like someone who is scared would say."

"Did you spend all your money again, Sam?"

Sam looked sheepish; "No... kinda...there was a really amazing knife set."

Integra rolled her eyes; "No one person should own the amount of knives you do, Sam."

"I'm an assassin, I need them. Also, they look cool."

"You really need to learn the benefits of saving money."

"Says the Hunter with the big ass house. Let's go to a bar, I wanna beat some chumps at cards."

"I'd rather not." Seras did not forget the last time she went into a tavern, she hadn't gone back since. Integra did not try to tell Sam that she couldn't go, so that was where Sam went whenever she needed, but by now many bar goers tend to leave whenever she entered.

"Don't worry Seras, Sir Sweet Cheeks will protect you from all the gropey men."

"Two things, Sam; I do not play the bodyguard and do not call me 'Sweet Cheeks'. I have no idea what that means and probably don't want to."

The Huntresses mounted their horses with Sam leading the way; mostly likely to a bar, with Seras and Integra in tow wearing exasperated expressions on their faces, someone had to babysit Sam.

"Nothing good is going to come from this" sighed Integra.

"Don't be such a downer, Hot Lips."

 **Streets of London**

It had been nearly three years since the four of them fled England to Ireland, since the Hunters and the King began searching for those responsible for the Hunter family massacre. Duncan Ambrose, Charlie Davies, Johnny Kenmore and Dennis Wood were part of the group who had killed the Victoria family. Now they blended in with the London crowd as they dodged horses and carriages to get their destination, the Drinking Ox tavern. Duncan looked over his shoulder for the fifth time, he had a feeling he was being watched.

"You're being paranoid, Dunc" said Johnny. "No one knows we're here."

"You don' know that."

They were meeting up with a man who wanted to hire a group of men as security guards for his trading caravan. When the men entered the bar, they sat at a table in the back to avoid anyone seeing them; maybe Duncan wasn't the only paranoid one. Even though there were no signs that demanded their capture but it best to stay on the safe side. Dennis looked around and grinned; "There's a lot of pretty birds in here boys, we can have some pleasure with our business, can't we?"

"As long as there are some sexy blondes" laughed Charlie. Sometimes one should be careful what they wish for. At that moment the door of the tavern was torn off its hinges and the angriest blond young woman stormed in.

 **A Little While Back**

Why she was allowing Sam to take her to a bar was beyond her. Seras swore she would never go in one after the incident a year ago. For one, how did those idiots not see that she was not part of the 'entertainment'? And even if she was, they had no right to grab her and try and have their way with her. She glanced over at Integra who had a very somber look on her face; well at least she wasn't the only one not happy with the dinner plans. Seras looked around at the people in the crowd and nearly fell off her horse. In the throng of people, there were four faces that she would never forget, could never forget. Even though they now looked older and scruffier, Seras recognized the four men who had burst into her home, raped her mother, slaughtered her father and stabbed her, leaving her for dead. The Huntress had been drawing the faces of the despicable men ever since that day so that she would not forget their faces and when they had run off before they could be tried, she felt a bit cheated. Seras figured that they had fled the country and now they were back-big mistake. It was a couple of minutes until either Sam or Integra noticed that Seras was missing.

"She couldn't have gotten too far, she left her horse" stated Sam. Kitten decided to stick close to Baskerville since her rider had dismounted and walked off. It was evening, and many people were rushing to get home or to the nearest tavern, so Seras could get lost in the crowd and Sam hoped that they found her soon. "Maybe she decided to look for the cleanest and least crowded bar."

"I don't believe there is such a thing as a clean tavern" Integra replied.

Just then a loud commotion could be heard as a large wooden door was sent flying and people ran screaming "demon!" Integra and Sam looked at each other and sprinted towards the confusion, the door had come from the tavern called the Drinking Ox and when the two Huntresses stepped into the building they saw overturned furniture and several patrons huddled together frightened out of their wits. But what really concerned them was the petite woman in the middle of the room with the 'freaky arm'. The appendage was mostly black with streaks of crimson and was split into four tendrils, in which each held a man. Also, the giant fire dragon demon in the room, did nothing to alleviate anyone's anxieties.

"H... help...us…." whimpered one man through a throat that was being crushed.

"Seras, put those men down" said Integra sternly.

"Only after they are dead" came the reply, the voice sounding nothing like the cheerful and chipper young Hunter they knew.

"Damn it, it's that demon Charybdis controlling her. I thought you two had learned to keep her in check."

"Well sort of. And Seras is not being controlled by Charybdis, more like tempted" said Sam.

"What could Seras want from that sneaky water newt to kill four men …." Then it suddenly dawned on Integra; "Those four have something to do with the death of her family."

"Not just something, they were the ones who did it!"

Meanwhile inside of Seras' mind was another battle; the sea serpent demon was determined to get Seras kill the men and damn the consequences. But Seras was not so sure that she wanted the men dead; sure, what they did to her family was beyond heinous, but killing them wouldn't bring her family back and she wouldn't feel better anyway.

 _They kill your family and you meant to let them live?_

"It's no use getting revenge, killing them would ruin everything I worked for."

 _Integra got her revenge, she even killed that sniveling coward George Whitehall. You should also be able to avenge your family_

"I... Father Anderson said it was best to forgive…"

 _FORGIVE!? Foolish girl, you are to slaughter your enemies, to make them fear you, to have them kneel before you, not forgive them!_

"I can't move on with my life if I am obsessed with getting revenge…"

 _Simple child, if you cannot do it, then I will!_

Seras could feel as Charybdis tried to gain control of her body and she could see how the men struggle even more as the grasp tightened.

"Damn it! You do NOT get to control my body, demon!"

 _Don't worry their deaths will be…_

"I said NO! I am the only one who gets to make decisions about my body, you on the other hand will sit there and be quiet!" There was a bright flash and yellow frowning face appeared on Charybdis' forehead.

 _You think this pathetic little thing will keep me from becoming in control?_

As if to answer her question, the four men were released from the tendrils and it formed back into a normal arm.

 _NOOOOOO! YOU FOOL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!_

"SHUT UP! You are not to try and control my body, nor are you to speak." Another frowny face appeared over the sea serpent demon's mouth preventing her from opening her mouth. That would keep Charybdis quiet for a time; despite her mouth being clamped shut, the demon to smirk, these Hunters were not weak-willed women, they were so much more.

 **Meanwhile back the Drinking Ox**

"Hey Seras, yoo-hoo, Seras you in there?" asked Sam waving a hand in front of the petite blonde's face.

"Wha…? Oh, hey Sam, what happened? I saw these four guys and I don't know what came over me…"

"You tore off the door…"

"I did?"

"And nearly killed four men...with one arm…."

"But they…"

"We know who they are" interrupted Integra pointing to the four men now hogtied on the barroom floor. "They will definitely hang for their crimes."

"No!"

Sam and Integra gave Seras confused looks. "Why not?" asked Integra.

"There has already been enough death around our families and I'm tired of it. Just let them rot in jail for the rest of their miserable days."

"That's very forgiving of you, Seras" said Sam. "I would have liked to see them drawn and quartered."

Seras shook her head, she had seen enough death and at the moment she just wanted to go home and snuggle with the feisty colt, Night Sky. As Seras slumped down in one of the surviving chairs, Sam whispered to Integra; "I'm surprised you weren't yelling at her to not kill those fools, Hot Lips."

"I'm sure she had one bitchy voice in her head, I don't think she needed another."

"So, what's going to happen now?"

"The Royal Guards will be here to pick them up, the Metropolitan Police force will pretend to do something because they want the credit, I have to pay for this mess and then we go home for some tea."

"Sounds good to me, poor girl looks like she needs it."

The Hunters left the Royal Guard to deal with the four murderers while they rode home, Seras looking drained and miserable and Bahamut looking very concerned. When they reached the estate, Walter had tea and lunch waiting for them, which Seras took in her room. Integra told the butler all about what had happened to which Walter nodded and said; "She probably didn't think she'd ever see those men again. It would have been better off if they had stayed away. But how did she recognize them after all these years?"

"She would draw their faces every day, so if she ever saw them, she'd deal with them" answered Sam.

Integra and Walter looked astounded at the new revelation. "So, she's been suffering all this time" said Walter softly. "Poor Seras".

"Seras is a strong woman, she'll be back to her old self in no time" said Sam. "And I know a way to cheer her up."

"I don't think I want to know what that is" sighed Integra.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, woman" laughed Sam. "I'm saving those 'techniques' for you."

Integra sighed as she left, she had decided to inform the King of the events that had happen and Seras' request of not executing the four murderers. A couple days the Hunters learned that the King honored Seras' wishes and sentenced the men to spend the rest of their days in a deep dark dungeon without a chance of seeing the sun ever again. This news lifted Seras out of her funk and she decided to spend time watching Night Sky and his mother in one of the pastures. She was surprised to see Integra there, with Sam who was sitting against the fence sleeping. "Sir, I didn't know that you...you know…"

"Blame Walter, he kept nagging that I needed to get fresh air and he hid all my cigars." Seras giggled as she fed some sugar cubes to the colt.

"I wanted to thank you for not ...umm how do I put this…."

"I think this is less of a 'thank you' and more of a 'glad you weren't a screaming like a bitch with a stick up her ass'."

"It's not that, it's just that I needed to get through that on my own and you let me, so thanks."

Integra nodded as Baskerville nosed her jacket pocket hoping for a pear or an apple and neighed with joy when she finally gave him an apple.

"I'd like to think of you and Sam as a family, like sisters."

"Hmm, sisters."

"Quit dreaming Seras" said Sam. "Sisters don't charge each other rent to live with them."

"What are you talking about?" Integra asked as she gave Baskerville a final pat and headed back to the house. "I stopped charging Seras rent months ago."

"WHAT?!"

Seras had to laugh as Sam ran after the heiress protesting the unfairness of her living situation.

 **Chapter End**

 **Author's Note: Yes Seras' seals are smiley or it this case frowny faces** **I figured that would be definitely be like her.**


	25. I'm Sick and Tired of Rumors

**HELLSING WITCH HUNTER 1616**

 **DIANAPRINCE31**

 **Ch 25: I'm Sick and Tired of Rumors**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

The King spent a lot of time with the Hunters, actually let me rephrase that; the King spent a lot of time with the Hunter known as Integra. There were the invites to lunch, dinner, hunts, openings and ribbon cutting to major events. Then there were the long hours the two spent in private talking or strolling the grounds together, sometimes without bodyguards. And if this wasn't enough, when Integra wasn't with the King, Albrecht couldn't stop talking about the woman; how smart she was, or how interesting she was or what would she do in certain situations. He even quoted her and was heard once a complimenting her unique. So where did this leave Wendy, the queen. Well she had a one-way trip to Jealousville which was not too far north from Annoyed Town. Wendy couldn't stand how her husband would go on about Integra. It was like Albrecht was in love with her and of course this opinion was not thought by just the queen. Advisors, nobility and aristocrats were thinking the same thing. They whispered his among themselves, but things that hid in the shadows had a way of making themselves known to the light. And so, people were speculating the most outlandish things. Was Integra trying to get on the throne? Was the King going to dump the queen? Was there any action going to between the King and the Huntress? All this was upsetting to the Queen and she decided to have an audience with Sam and Seras, perhaps they would know something.

The two Hunters sat in the Queens private chambers, looking very uncomfortable as they were perched on the edge of their chairs. They had never been summoned by the Queens before and the note had specifically asked for just Seras and Sam.

"So…this is not Hunter…um business, Your Majesty?" asked Seras nervously.

"No, my love-struck husband deals with that" answered the Queen dismissively. "You two are here for another reason. I'm sure you heard the rumors going around?"

"Not really…no" said Sam stuffing a small sandwich into her mouth.

"The ones about my husband and Hunter Hellsing and if there is an affair going on between the two."

"You really think Sir Integra and the King are having an affair?" Seras gasped.

"Oooh, didn't think Hot Lips had it in her" This got Sam a glare from Seras.

"Hot Lips? Is this what my husband calls her?"

"No, just Sam and she will stop right now."

"Does Hellsing talks about my husband? What does she refer to him? Is he always on her mind?"

"One couldn't tell. She rarely talks about him and if she does, it's not with us. We barely see her, if she's not with the King, she's either at her other business, in her office or with the Hellraisers" explained Sam. "Hunts are the only time we see her at any extended time. And she doesn't refer to him as anything but 'His Majesty', that's it."

"I… don't feel comfortable about this topic, I mean…"

"Well these rumors are all anyone is talking about in this palace and must be stopped!" retorted the Queen who now had sprang out her chair and was pacing. "I intend to find out what is really going on between my husband and that suit-wearing broad!"

"I'm sure that Sir Integra wouldn't do something like that" said Seras.

"You barely know anything about the woman. As a matter of fact, hardly any of us do" replied the Queen tersely. She had begun to tire of Seras defending Integra.

"She barely tells us anything about herself, so it wouldn't be a surprise if these rumors were true" said Sam agreeing with Wendy.

When the Queen had dismissed the two Hunters due to the face that they were of now help because of their lack of knowledge of their fellow Hunter; Seras said; "Sir Integra is not going to like this when she finds out about us meeting with the Queen."

"She won't find out, if you don't tell her" replied Sam. Seras shrugged; "She always find out everything. It's like she has eyes everywhere." But when they reached the Estate, Seras told Walter everything that happened at the meeting with the Queen.

"Well these rumors are a great concern to Sir Integra's reputation and credibility, especially with business overseas. But I am sure that we could find a way to use this to our advantage" mused the butler.

"What about the Queen? How can you be more concerned about the Hellsing business?" asked Sam.

"I am loyal to the Queen of course, but I am also loyal to Sir Integra. Her Highness has her people to take care of her, I will take care of Sir Integra."

"Where is Sir Integra anyway?" asked Seras. The look on Walter's face told her the answer.

"Walter, …um how does Sir Integra know the King?" asked Seras quietly. The butler said nothing at first, but then answered; "They are childhood friends. The royal family has always relied on the Hellsing family as Hunters." Seras and Sam looked at each other, then back at Walter, but he said nothing more on the subject; "If you want to know more, you're going to have to ask Sir Integra yourselves, that is her story to tell, I don't believe in mindless gossip."

"Aww man, she's not going to tell us anything" sighed Sam.

'That's because there's nothing to tell" said Integra in a cold voice appearing in the doorway.

 **The Red Palace- King Albrecht's Office**

Like Integra, Albrecht knew everything that was going on in his own home. His father had instilled in him the art of reading people and he could read everyone like a book. So, Albrecht knew about the rumors and the whispers that no one would dare say out loud in the presence of the King of England. Wendy had refused to have dinner with him and lately did not want to be in the same room with him. With all the whisperings she had gotten it into her head that he was in love with Hunter Hellsing. Maybe he should spend more time with Wendy and less time with Integra. Albrecht loved his wife very much and he tried to tell her that that evening, but she screamed un-queen like obscenities at him and threw stuff at him. He beat a hasty retreat to his own office and decided to get some work done. What was he supposed to do? Integra was certainly an intriguing woman and they had known each other for a long time. They had met when she was six and when he was ten, a young prince. Their fathers were good friends and spent a good deal of time together, so it was inevitable they would. At the time of their first meeting, Albrecht and Wendy had been promised to each other, so it was not like Arthur was hoping his daughter would be a princess. As a matter of fact, he made it clear that Integra was not to become a member of the royal family as she had her own destiny ahead of her. Since childhood, Integra had been different from other girls, she preferred to talk about the books she read and the places she and her father traveled to, unlike the noble girls who talked of fashion, dresses and marrying handsome affluent boys. Albrecht talked about how he would be a strong king like his father, but he preferred peace and intellectual advancement to war and armies. The two grew closer as they got older, it was when Integra was nine that Albrecht saw her in a slimming navy-blue suit, it made her look older and to Albrecht it was better than the silly dresses. As training took precedence for the two children, they hung out whenever they could and the mischief and adventures, they got into could fill several tomes. It seemed like nothing could go wrong until the tragedies of the Hunter families and Integra disappeared from his life.

Albrecht didn't think he would see Integra again until he was reminded for the kingdom's need for the Hunters and their demon imbued swords and when he saw Integra again at the Hunter's swearing in ceremony, the king was surprised at the change. Integra had grown into formidable warrior and business woman with an almost fanatical loyalty to her country. But their friendship had picked up right where it left off, but instead of a prince and child of nobility, it was between King and Hunter.

Albrecht sighed as he glanced at one of the hunting reports written in Integra's neat and precise cursive (she always had better penmanship than he), why did everyone have to make a big deal out their friendship? And his wife should know that he was not in love with Integra. The Huntress was breath of fresh air from all the ass kissing nobles who clearly wanted something from him. It had hardly been ten minutes since Integra left when Wendy charged in like a maddened mustang, yelling and accusing him of being a lousy cheater and going as far as saying that he was lousy in bed. The king learned not to say anything because yelling back would only escalate the problem.

"What does that WOMAN have that I don't? I am for more beautiful than she is and am more feminine. You married me! You're supposed to love me, not her!" screeched Wendy. "I will not let anyone else have you, Albrecht!" When the only response she got was a blank look from her husband, Wendy snatched several papers off the desk and tore them up.

"Those are the Hunter reports!"

"Did she write them?"

"Sir Integra is the only one out of the Hunters who writes them."

Why did he tell her that?

"So now there are love letters as well?"

"Hunters reports, the information of witches and demons that are slayed by the Hunters, not love letters. Strictly business, dear."

"I can't stand that Sir Integra she's so…so."

"Maybe if you get to know her, you would see the kind of person she is."

"No! I don't get to know the common people!"

"Actually, the Hellsings are a family of great nobility…"

"I don't care!"

The rest of the night went on like this until the Queen screamed herself hoarse, leaving the couple exhausted. The Queen awoke late the next day and when she questioned the whereabouts of her husband, he had gone out riding with none other that Integra. When will that idiot learn? The Queen was about to have another bitch fit when she thought of a great idea. You know that saying 'when you can beat them, join them?' Well that's what Wendy did. With a whole retinue of royal guards and ladies-in-waiting, the Queen ordered her palfrey t0 be saddled and made ready to ride. Twenty minutes later, the Queen caught up with the King, who was riding a large grey charger and Integra riding a rare chestnut Friesian by the name of Red Phoenix. Wendy called out to them, hoping to see a look of dismay of the Hunter's face. Albrecht looked confused for a minute and then a large grin came over his face. Integra however wore a face of neutrality, so the Queen joining and bringing a large group of people with her seemed to make no difference to her. After greetings were made, Wendy asked; "So what topic of conversation were you two so engaged in?"

"There is group of goblins near a swamp in Kent, I was thinking that we should send a couple of the Hellraisers there to make sure there are no problems and to keep an eye on them" answered Albrecht. The Queen waved a dismissive hand and said; "Let us not talk of such boorish matters, there are more pleasant things to talk about."

"And what would you like to talk about, dear?"

"It has been sometime since a gala has been had, I would love to gather all of our friends together for a splendid night of good drink and dancing."

Integra rolled her eyes, of course the silly woman would want that; a bunch of rich morons all trying to curry for the Queen's favor, all the while lavishing on her false compliments. Wendy must have seen the look on Integra's face because she asked; "Is there something the matter, Sir Integra? I can understand if you cannot attend, perhaps due to lack of proper attire…"

Integra scoffed; "You do not need to worry yourself about my wardrobe, Your Highness. I am more inclined to doing my duty for this country than in prancing around with a bunch of rich imbeciles." The King and Queen both stared at the Hunter, who just shrugged; "Feel free to tell me if I'm wrong- with a legitimate reason of course."

Albrecht chuckled; "She means is that she would be happy to attend the gala, Wendy."

Integra gave Albrecht an annoyed look; "That was a poor translation of what I said."

"You'll have fun, don't worry, Integra."

"If you think spending hours with a large group of less-than-intelligent ass kissing nobles is a good time, then we had completely different ideas on what a 'good time' is, Your Majesty."

"Does this mean you're not coming, Hunter Hellsing?" asked Wendy, who was not doing a good job of hiding her smirk. However, the Hunter smiled; "If His Majesty insists, then I wouldn't miss it for the world" and she then rode off, leaving the Queen scowling and the King chuckling.

 **Chapter End**


	26. Panic at the Gala

**HELLSING WITCH HUNTER: 1616**

 **DIANAPRINCE31**

 **Ch. 26: Panic at the Gala**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.**

Sure, she agreed to attend the Queen's gala, but Integra was really regretting the decision. The royal broad was beginning to get on her nerves and all because of the rumors that were flying around the royal court. The Hunter shook her head, idiots, they were all a bunch of idiots. Neither she nor Albrecht was going to end their friendship over rumors, so they ran the risk on how to it may 'look' to everyone else. She sighed; "Let's get this over with."

Elsewhere in the mansion, Seras was giddy with excitement, she had never been to any galas at the palace and this was a big deal. Maybe she could find a cute guy to dance with her, as long as she didn't have to stand next to Integra all night.

"I just realized, I don't know anyone there, Sam."

"You know me" said Sam grinned. "We could make out near the champagne tower."

"I don't think so. But this could be a great opportunity to get to know some people."

Sam scowled, "I'm fine not knowing any of them. There is more venom among the nobility then there is in a King cobra. They say one thing and do another, as one of the King's Hunters; they will try to take advantage of your position. They are not above using you to get what they want."

"You sound like Sir Integra."

"For once I will take that as a compliment. Sir Integra is the only person of nobility who is honest about her dislike for us."

"That's not true, Sam. If she did not like us, we would not be living here."

"Ok maybe she tolerates us, now let me zip up your dress unless you want it to fall off sometime during the night. I wouldn't mind that."

"That would hilarious, meow!" laughed Schrodinger as he skipped down the stairs. "Then everyone would see Seras' boobs!"

Seras aimed a swat at the cat-boy's head, "If you act like a pest, I'm going to hog tie you in the stables!"

Integra appeared in the living room to see Schrodinger in a headlock by Seras and not really disliking it, Sam cackling like an idiot and Walter trying to freethe boy from Seras' grip, which proved to be quite strong. Integra rolled her eyes, the indignities one must suffer; "If you're going to act like a bunch of asses, you can stay here." As Seras shoved Schrodinger away from her, she said; "Your brat started it."

"I don't care who started it, you're a grown woman Seras, act like it."

Schrodinger gave Integra his most innocent look and whimpered; "She nearly broke my neck, mom!"

"If you keep talking about women's breasts in that crude manner, a lot worse could happen, like having your balls ripped off."

While the cat-boy cringed at the thought, Sam chuckled; "Dressed like a lady, talks likes a sailor."

"Let's get this nonsense over with. If I'm lucky something interesting may actually happen."

Walter sighed; "As long as you don't slap the Queen, Sir."

"Now there's a thought, Walter."

 **Red Palace- Ball Room Entrance**

King Albrecht and Queen Wendy stood decked out in their best, greeting the guests as they were announced. They royal couple both wore a deep emerald green as their chosen color. The king wore a suit of green and silver. The jacket was emerald with silver buttons and the coat of arms stitched on the right breast pocket in silver thread. He wore light green groves, while the handkerchief and ascot were silver with silver stripes and black shoes.

The Queen's light green dress had many silver frills on the sleeves, the bodice and on the wide skirts. Emeralds and floral designs of exotic were sewn into the skirts. The satin materials of the dress sparkled in the light. She wore a string of tiny emerald and diamonds that connected to a large rectangle cut of the green stone. On the Queen's fingers wore several rings of emeralds and diamond, on her ears, she wore earrings of green pearls. The tiara on her head was bright silver with an emerald teardrop that rested on her forehead.

The royals smiled kindly at the guests as they stepped out of their carriages, all wearing different styles of dresses from different countries and fashion designer. With each carriage that did not bear that insufferable woman, Integra, the more the Queen had hope that the Hunter would not show up. It would be a good night indeed. Or maybe not. A sleek black carriage pulled up by four golden horses entered through the gates. Behind the carriage rode four men armed with rifles, yet wearing elegant leather armor and suits, riding on four matching bay chargers. The king smiled there was only one person he knew to own more one of the rare golden breed of horse known as Akhal Teke from Turkmenistan. As the footman opened and helped each passenger from the carriage, the Queen's smile grew more feigned. Seeing Integra at the dance ruined her night and what the Hunter was wearing was the final insult. It was a one-shouldered slimming evening gown of dark blue with hints of shimmering green and purple, the colors of a peacock. With the top being of a delicate tricolored silk and the bottom of the skirts trailed behind Integra in the shape of peacock feathers, which were turquoise, gold, light blue and light green. Each 'eye' had a crystal embedded in it. She wore blue high heels, which added height to her elegant, yet imposing figure. Integra wore a set of white gold and sapphire necklace and earrings.

Albrecht could not stop staring, as much as his brain was telling him stop, his eyes wanted to take in all of the vision that just stepped out of the carriage. As Integra glided up the stairs, the king took in everything from the jewel encrusted bun with the few stay strands curling down the sides of her face, to the way the dress showed off her curves and finally to the train of colorful peacock feathers. He barely noticed as the other two Hunters curtsied to him or the obnoxious joke made by Schrodinger, but he did notice that whatever the boy said earned him a pinch on the ear by his mother. The Hunter greeted the Queen first which only received a haughty glare and a sniff. Nevertheless, it glanced off her like water off a duck's back and she curtsied and greeted the King. As he kissed her hand, Albrecht murmured; "You look magnificent tonight, Lady Hellsing." Integra raised an eyebrow; "While I thank you for the compliment, it is still 'Sir Hellsing', I can go about stark naked and it will still be 'Sir Hellsing', Your Majesty." While the Queen looked aghast, the King laughed loudly; "Of course, as you wish Sir Hellsing." Integra took the time to straighten the King's ascot saying, "When will you learn to tie this properly?"

"I thought I had it tied it properly."

As the Hunter went inside, Sam said "His ascot was not crooked, Hot Lips."

"It was off by three fourths of a millimeter, easily detectable."

"Sure, cuz it was not to piss off the Queen." Integra gave Sam a quizzical look and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about" before leaving the group.

"Okay, she is enjoying this, I know that" sighed Sam.

"That's not good," said Seras shaking her head.

"I know, making me all jealous and stuff."

"I was not talking about you, Sam."

"And we have to keep an eye on her brat". Sam was clearly not listening to Seras, "Where is he anyway?" Seras pointed to the tables lined up against the walls. On them were foods of all kinds and Schrodinger was piling his plate with a ridiculous amount ignoring the scornful looks he was getting. Sam joined his seconds later, while Seras once again shook her head, "At least wait until His Majesty gives his welcoming speech."

Why one was not allowed to smoke at these events was a mystery to Integra. While the King was giving his speech, the Huntress was praying for the end of the world because she would have to stay for an acceptable amount of time at this gathering of noble imbeciles. Speaking of which, she was barely paying attention as another young nobleman was complimenting her all the while his eyes gazed over her body with lust. One glare sent him scurrying and Integra chuckled as the man bumped into several people in his haste to get away. As a servant walked by with a tray of champagne, the Hunter grabbed two glasses, chugging one and nursing the second.

Wendy was not enjoying herself not in the least, even when some ladies bought up one of her favorites topics: fashion. It was always fun among the Queen and her friends to try to identify which designer each guest was wearing. Alternatively, to judge how pretty or ugly each dress was. However, tonight the game was no fun as many women wanted to know whom Integra was wearing, but was greatly afraid to ask the Hunter. They also knew better than to ask Integra such a frivolous question because it bored her. Integra felt that one's mouth should be used for more important topics of conversation or creative insults at the very least. Now Integra was not such a rude bitch refusing to talk to anyone, she was raised with manners and knew how to engage in polite conversation, and excused herself if someone bored her. However, that could not be said of Sam and Schrodinger, who had to get painful reminders not to act as if they were raised in a barn and not to eat all the food as if they were starving. "Go find a man, Sam and if you're lucky he might take you home," said Integra blandly.

"I'd rather much prefer to stay with you" was the answer along with the assassin licking her lips. Integra was tempted to slap her.

The time went by quickly and soon the time for eating mingling was over, it was time for dancing. First, the faster music was played to get people in the mood to dance off the calories and then the slower music was then played for the waltzes. Wendy was in no mood for dancing or merry making and quite loudly refused Albrecht when he offered his arm to her. Let him dance by himself or some other nobleman or the scullery maid for all she cared! In addition, she would have reveled in the idea of the king having no dance partner, when she noticed the silence in the ballroom. In the middle of the room stood Albrecht and Integra standing face to face. The two stood for several minutes talking, but too softly for anyone to hear what was being said. Then the King took the Huntress' hand and the band began to play. Some fool decided to fiddle with the lights so that the spotlight was on the two dancing and the rest of the room was darkened, no one dared get on the dance floor. No one dared to move or even speak. The only sound that could be heard was the music and clicks of cameras; yeah this was going to make the morning papers. For nearly half an hour, the floor belonged to the King and the Hunter and when the music finally ended, everyone was silent, as they had no idea how to react. Should they applause? Cheer? Boo?

Luckily, they did not have to choose because the sound of glass shattered the silence. Several men in black crashed through the windows cutting down whoever was in the way. Chaos ensued as the guards rushed into the ballroom to engage the intruders and protect the King. The bad thing was the King was standing in the center of the room, so the assassins knew who he was and made a beeline for him. Though some of the guards were able to reach the king, however they did not stay alive long enough to be of much use, at least to the king anyway. They did however provide Integra with a sword and she used it to carve the first assassin's guts out of his abdomen, then eviscerating the second from head to groin. The king was not at all defenseless and grabbed one of the black clad men and with a roar like a lion threw the sod into one of his fellow killers, a sickening crunch could be heard as the two bodies collided. Not to be left out, Sam grabbed a carving knife, while Seras grabbed a spear from a dead guard and joined the fray. Even Schrodinger grabbed a silver tray and smashed one of the assassins in the face.

Meanwhile the guests screamed and scrambled to find a place to hide or the nearest exit, some were killed in the process. Killing the defenseless guests was the black clad assassin's new tactic in hopes of getting the King to surrender himself to them and it would have worked if not for Hans who charged into the ballroom tossing each Hunter their Demon blades. At the sight of the demons being awakened, the assassins balked and decided that a hasty retreat was a good plan. The only problem with that idea was that the Hunters were not taking prisoners; well actually, they would only need one for questioning. That night the surviving guest saw why Integra, Sam and Seras were the King's Hunters and that demons really did eat human flesh. By the time the battle was over, blood stained the walls and floor, and body parts that the Abysmal Demons did not consume littered the ballroom. The guards helped carry out the dead and the wounded and Wendy threw herself into Albrecht's arms crying hysterically. She had hid behind the thrones that were on the platform and it was not a particularly a good hiding place. One of the assassins had made their way towards her and it could have been tragic had not Seras had not thrown the spear she had into the man's head killing him instantly. Wendy had also seen the wild anger in her husband's eyes as he fought to protect his guests. She was no longer mad at him and she clung tightly to him as he cried.

Hans was holding the only assassin left alive tightly, but he was not saying anything, so after searching for weapons, he was dragged off to the dungeons by the guards, but not before Sam reached into his mouth and pulled out a molar. "What is that?" asked the King.

"A fake tooth filled with cyanide, assassins use it so if they are caught they could kill themselves without giving up any information" answered Sam. The king decided that the use of a contraption called the 'tongue puller' to be used. This device forced the wearer's mouth open so that he could not bite off his tongue, which was another way of suicide. The man was strapped to the dungeon wall; he would be questioned early the next morning. Right now seeing that the guests were okay and identifying the dead took priority. After the removal of the bodies was finished, the King sat tiredly on one of the chairs, this was not what he had in mind for a gala. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder and saw that it was Wendy. "My Queen, are you alright? You are not hurt, are you?"

"No, if it hadn't been for Seras, I would have been…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. All the guests had left and the only ones left were the Hunters and the royal couple. Seras was talking to the Queen who promised to reward her. Sam was conversing with the Captain of the Guard on ways to figure out ways to find out who the assassins were and who had sent them, while Integra was talking to the King with Schrodinger standing close by, smiling at his bravery. Loosening his ascot, Albrecht said; "Go home and rest, Hunters we will deal with the assassin tomorrow."

 **Hellsing Estate**

Sleep did not come easily to Integra as the events of the night ran through her mind, the dance, the attack on the king, she had prayed for something interesting to happen. Guess one should be more careful for what they prayed for. Schrodinger twitched in his sleep, most likely from a dream caused by the night's events.

The Hunter got out of bed and headed for the stables. Integra gave Baskerville four pears to apologize for waking him from his sleep. The stallion didn't mind, since he would do anything for his mistress. The Hunter vaulted on to horse barebacked and they raced across the silent moonlit pastures. Integra gazed at up at the moon and couldn't help but smile remembering the look on the Queen's face when she first saw her dress. Patting the velvety neck of the stallion Integra said "That's going to be in the newspapers tomorrow" and she could only imagine how the queen would react.

Chapter End

 **Author's Notes: Me and describing clothing. I had to do it, I am not ashamed. Sorry for late updates and posts, my awesome readers. So, if anyone knows what questioning an assassin is like, there is a lot of blood. So join the Hunters as they pry some information out of the assassin. See ya in the next chapter.**


End file.
